El peor castigo:la adolescencia
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Fic en proceso de reedición. Primera parte de las desopilantes aventuras de los merodeadores aguantando a unas compañeras muy peculiares. Risas, caidas y golpes son la orden del dia. ¡Entren y diviértanse!
1. se podría decir que este es el comienzo

**Todos los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos dueños. No soy creadora de Harry Potter ni de su maravilloso mundo, y no pretendo hacer nada malo con la creación de esta historia. **

**Advertencia: **Este fic está en proceso de re-edición. Evidentemente, a pesar de los errores que tenga, que presente por ahí conducta mary-suescas y pisotones en cuanto a narración, he intentado dejarlo lo mas presentable posible para que los lectores (en general, antiguos) puedan leerlo una vez mas. ¿Que quiero decir con esto? No haré modificaciones argumentales a una historia que ya está cerrada. No mas de los necesarios por lo menos. No es una cuestion de vagancia o desamor por la obra, sino que no hay tiempo para ello. Desde ya, agradezco a todos por su tiempo y por sus ganas de leer.

Los invito a comenzar esta aventura y espero que mi franqueza no los haya molestado.

*-*Grisel*-*

* * *

Capitulo 1

Se podría decir que este es el comienzo

― Pero profesor. ― Se quejó una chica bastante bajita de pelo negro violáceo algo enmarañado y de ojos grises, que en ese momento echaban chispas.― No voy a llegar a hacer todo esto para mañana. ― Segundos después se arrepintió de haber usado ese tono. Su profesor la taladraba con la mirada.

― No me interesa señorita Summers, y por su insolencia 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. ― Exclamó esta vez el hombre.― Bueno, como les estaba diciendo... el extracto de..― Continuó dándose la vuelta.

La joven largó un profundo suspiro de resignación.

― Como se atreve, yo no tuve la culpa ― Comentó.

― Eso ya lo sabemos Avril, pero deja que gane sino va a seguir sacándonos puntos.― Dijo esta vez una joven de pelo negro y lacio que le llegaba hasta después de los hombros y de ojos negros, muy expresivos ― Ya veremos la manera de vengarnos.― Una sonrisa traviesa cruzo su blanco rostro.

― La venganza nunca es buena mata el alma y la envenena, Emily. ― recitó una chica un tanto más alta. Su cabello castaño caía a los costados en dos trenzas graciosas y despeinadas.

― Para eso tendríamos que tener una, Cristhy. ― contestó Avril con ironía. Cristhy la miró indiferente con sus ojos marrones.

― Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, Avril. ― Dijo Emily en un intento de calmar a su amiga, cosa que pareció funcionar. Avril volvió a su labor de tomar apuntes.

Todas las clases eran lo mismo, el profesor siempre les encontraba algún defecto para bajarles puntos. No se podía negar que en ocasiones tuviera razón, pero estas eran contadas con los dedos de las manos.

Lo único que querían estas tres chicas era pasar la materia sin problemas, por lo menos en su sexto año.

Por otra parte, los cuatros chicos que generalmente se sentaban en la otra punta del salón, pensaban que lo de menos era aprobar.

El más alto , de pelo negro azulado y ojos de un gris profundo que respondía a Sirius Black , era uno, sino el mas codiciado por la población femenina de Hogwarts; su increíble ego cautivaba de manera insólita a más de una. Le seguía un muchacho un poco más bajo de pelo negro azabache descontrolado, ojos marrones picaros que permanecían detrás de unos anteojos, aunque esto no le quitaba atractivo, respondía al nombre de James Potter.

Luego estaba un chico de pelo color arena, con una mirada dorada e intensa, igual de atractivo que los otros dos y se llamaba Remus Lupin. Por último estaba un muchacho de pelo castaño claro, ojos celestes, de personalidad bastante tímida cuando no estaban los otros tres y respondía al nombre de Peter Pettigrew. Ellos formaban el grupo de los merodeadores: los chicos más codiciados de toda la escuela. Sus bromas (muchas veces crueles) divertían a toda la masa superficial del colegio.

*―*―*―*―*

Al terminar la clase, Avril se dirigió a la biblioteca, por suerte, para ella, se encontró con su mejor amigo.

― No es justo, no voy a poder con todo esto.― Decía una aturdida Avril mientras cargaba flor de pilota de libros ― ¡moriré!― Por un momento la gran pila de libros se tambaleo peligrosamente.

― No seas exagerada ― Le dijo el joven, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño oscuro.

― No me digas eso Connor, ya quisiera verte a ti haciendo un ensayo de no se quien en no se donde para no sé cuando.― Exclamó Avril compungida.

― Se nota que estas perdida. ― Opinó Connor ayudándola a acomodar los libros sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca. ― Pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar.― Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

― Por eso eres mi mejor amigo.― Le dijo Avril alegre.

― Solo por eso.― Preguntó éste un tanto molesto. Avril lo notó y aprovechando que el muchacho estaba desprevenido, se abrazo cariñosamente a él.

― Na... también porque me compras chocolates ― finalizó con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior.

Poco a poco le fue soltando.

― Dios, no tienes remedio.― Comentó Connor abriendo unos de los libros.― Y las chicas donde están – preguntó minutos después, refiriéndose a Cristhy y Emily.

― Dijeron que tenían algo que hacer. ― Avril se encogió de hombros.― Seguro que se aparecen dentro de un rato.

Comenzaron a investigar. Paso un tiempo hasta que la voz de alguien los distrajo.

― Miren quien está disfrutando de privilegios que no le corresponden. ― Exclamó un joven de ojos grises y pelo rubio junto con un grupo de Slytherin

― Por qué no te mueres Malfoy. ― Comentó Avril.

Malfoy se adelantó y posicionó frente a la pequeña.

― ¿Quien te crees que eres sangre.― Sucia para hablarme así?― Le respondió este con tono despectivo. Sus ojos brillaban de burla.

― Es mucho más que tu, Lucius.― Comentó Connor defendiendo a su amiga. Avril suspiró aliviada al recordar la presencia de su amigo.

― Todavía no puedo creer que perteneciendo a una de las más renombradas familias del mundo mágico, te pudieras juntar con semejante escoria, Rieman. ― Le contestó a Connor para después soltar una sira un tanto tétrica.

Sus seguidores lo imitaron.

― Eso no te incumbe – dijo Connor temblando de odio.― Y mejor ya váyanse, no creo que quieran problemas.

― Oblígame.― Le retó Malfoy.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con profundo rencor.

― ¡VETE YA MISMO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ROMPA LA CARA A PATADAS IDIOTA!― gritó Avril muy enfadada. ― Y ya que te jactas de tener mucha plata, cómprate un bosque y piérdete en el. ― La pequeña había perdido por completo la paciencia y de paso…la cordura.

Lucius la agarró del fuertemente del brazo produciendo un inaudible quejido de ella.

― Atrévete a hacerle daño y no me hago responsable de lo que pueda llegar a pasarte ¿te quedo claro Malfoy?― Amenazó el joven al ver la acción de Lucius.

Antes de soltarla el Slytherin se acercó a ella.

― No siempre vas a tener a tu amiguito cuidándote sangre sucia. ―susurró al oído. Avril se estremeció al escucharlo.

El rubio sonrió cínicamente y se alejó seguido por su grupo.

Ni bien estos se fueron, llegaron Emily y Cristhy; se las notaba bastante animadas, pero al ver las caras de sus amigos se tornaron serias.

― ¿Qué pasó?― preguntó Cristhy preocupada. ― No me digas que Malfoy volvió a molestarte.― La pequeña hizo una mueca de desagrado.

― Sí, pero no se preocupen no fue nada, lo mismo de siempre... por así decirlo.― Comentó Avril quitándole importancia. ― Y ustedes por que venían tan contentas.― Dijo ésta tratando de cambiar de tema

― Pues verán…― Emily notó que su amiga no quería hablar del tema.

No la culpaba, tener a una misma persona molestándote por seis años llamándote de maneras despectivas no es muy agradable, parecía que Lucius Malfoy tenía una pequeña obsesión con Avril. ― Ya nos vengamos de Phoel (ese era el nombre del profesor de pociones)

― ¿Y ahora que le hicieron? ― Preguntó Connor levantando la vista de los pergaminos.

Cristhy se sentó a su lado.

― Mañana lo sabrás, y creo que vas a ser uno de los primeros que lo vea, tú tienes a primera hora no.― comentó Emily con una sonrisa.

― Lo único que espero que no se les haya pasado la mano, sino todos los de séptimo la vamos a pagar. ― Trató de parecer serio al decírselo, pero fracasó olímpicamente.

Sus amigas rieron.

― No sé de qué te quejas, ya estás en el último año, no te puede hacer nada. ― Le dijo Cristhy divertida mientras que las otras dos seguían con un ataque de risa.

― No se crean... ― Le contestó Connor. ― Bueno basta de charla, tenemos que empezar el trabajo.

Avril y Emily se controlaron.

Así comenzaron con el bendito ensayo, aunque a decir verdad no les resulto pesado ya que entre bromas y comentarios absurdos se les paso el tiempo volando.

*―*―*―*―*

Ya era bastante tarde y los cuatro volvían de la biblioteca y con un hambre que se morían porque se les había pasado la cena. El sonido del estomago de alguien resonó por todo el pasillo.

― Tengo hambre.― Exclamó Avril angustiada. ― Mucha mucha muchaaaaaaaaaa hambre... mu...

― Bueno, ya entendimos el punto.― Le cortó Cristhy tratando de que su amiga parara con el lamento.

Después de unos minutos de silencio.

― ¿Y si vamos a la cocina?― Preguntó Avril, más que como una sugerencia parecía una súplica. ― ¿porfis?

― ¡Pero tengo mucho sueño!― Cristhy puso cara de mártir. ― Aparte mañana tengo que levantarme temprano porque tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch.―finalizó la chica que era una de las cazadoras.

― Y yo tengo pociones a primera hora chicas.― Comentó Connor tratando de justificarse.― Lo siento.

― No hay problema. ― Avril sonaba desilusionada. ― ¿Y tu Emily?― Le preguntó con una cara de corderito a medio morir.

― Yo si voy. ― Sonrió ampliamente.― Tengo mucha hambre también. ― Agregó.

― Hasta mañana. ― Se despidieron los chicos caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegaron a las cocinas se pidieron de todo un...mucho, había mucha hambre y no iban a parar hasta saciarla. Al terminar se llevaron una gran bolsa de galletitas cortesía de los elfos domésticos que le tenían mucho cariño ya que generalmente ellas les traían nuevas recetas desde sus casas para que hicieran. "Intercambio proporcional alimenticio" le denominaba Cristhy.

**Al otro día**

Era lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto de las chicas. Sin embargo una figura alta se metió sigilosamente en esta.

Tomó aire y...

― ¡DESPIRTEN VAGAS!― El grito resonó por toda la habitación.

― ¡Ahhhhhh! No por favor yo no me lo comí, fue Avril. ― Exclamó Emily levantándose torpemente de la cama.

― ¡¿Que yo qué?― Preguntó medio dormida la aludida.

― Nada. ― respondió una Emily ya despierta y medio magullada.

En eso se escucha un gran y estruendoso:

― Parece que a la que venias a despertar fue la única que no lo hizo.― Comentó Avril despabilada, se levantó y acomodó en la cama de Emily.

― Perdón. ― Dijo Connor. ― Pero igualmente tengo que, si no va a llegar tarde al entrenamiento.

― Y ahora que hacemos para despertarla. ― Preguntó ¨inocente¨ (nótese la ironía) Emily.

En seguida a los tres se les formo una sonrisita psicópata y en menos de un minuto ya estaban arriba de la victima... digo, de Cristhy pegándole con almohadas y gritándole.

― ¡Loca despierta! ya amaneció ¡los pajaritos cantan la vieja se levanta!― Cantaba Avril de manera desafinada.

― Te equivocaste ¡eso es para la lluvia bestia! ― Dijo una medio dormida Cristhy, destapándose lentamente.

― Es lo mismo.― Le contestó Avril avergonzada.

― JAJAJAAJAJAJA. ―

― ¡No sé dé que se ríen! ― Exclamó la pequeña en forma ofendida.

― De lo boba que parecías cantando eso. ― Le dijo Emily.

Un brillo peligroso apareció en los ojos grises de la pelinegra.

― Con que boba ¿no? ― Dijo Avril agarrando una almohada. ― ¡Yo te voy a enseñar lo que una persona como yo puede hacer!

Y así comenzaron una persecución por toda la habitación.

― ¿Deberíamos intervenir?― Cristhy miraba entretenida.

― Naaaaa... dejemos que se maten entre sí― Contestó Connor al ver a sus amigas de esa manera.

La situación era toda una escena. Emily y Avril corrían por toda la habitación, en piyamas y bien despeinadas. Agregándole a eso que gritaban y se tiraban todo lo que estuviera a su alcance (desde almohadones hasta ositos inocentes).

Sin darse cuenta, y presa de la desesperación por escapar de su amiga, Emily hace algo indebido en esa situación: salir de la habitación.

Cual fue la sorpresa de algunos despistados al ver llegar a este dúo gritándose cosas y tirándose con otras. Sin embargo, el susto del primer momento pasó rápidamente y a los minutos se hacían apuestas.

― La del pijama raro se va a quedar afónica antes de terminar. ― Propuso refiriéndose a Avril.

― Seguro que llega McGonagall y las expulsa. ― Exclamó otro.

― ¡Por ahí terminan en una lucha en el lodo!―

― ¿Eh?― Exclamaron los demás.

― ¿A poco no les gustaría?― Preguntó el que dijo semejante _bestiada_. ― No se hagan los inocentes.

**Mientras tanto.**

― ¡Te voy a matar!― Seguía gritando Avril al tiempo que esquivaba un tintero, cortesía de su amiga.

― Solo si logras atraparme.― Emily aceleró el paso y con sonrisa burlona miró a su amiga.

Con lo que no contó es que en ese mismo momento un chico de ojos dorados que entraba caminado y hablando con otro; y al no poder frenar a tiempo, cayeron los dos al piso. Milésimas de segundo después una almohada era estampada contra la cara del segundo joven, dejando a todos los que estaban presenciando la pelea mas mudos que cuando un profesor pregunta quien estudio para la lección.

― ¡Corramos!― fue lo único que dijo la masa jugadora y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta no quedaba nadie, excepto los cuatro chicos accidentados.

― Esteeeeeeee... perdón. ― Dijo una muy avergonzada Emily. Se levantó rápidamente.

― No hay problema preciosa pero la próxima vez te sugiero que busques otra forma de atraer mi atención. ― Le dijo con una voz seductora el muchacho.

― ¿Qué? ― Emily estaba confundida. ― ¿de qué hablas? ¿Acaso piensas que yo quería pedirte una cita; eso es lo que quieres decir?

― Y si, no sé qué otra cosa querría de mi una chica. ― Comentó Lupin.

― Jajajajajajajajajajajaja. ― Se puso a reír de repente de una manera descontrolada. ― Yo... pedirte...a ti... una cita...jajajajajajajajaja

Avril también se pone a reír con ella. Y los dos muchachos se le quedan viendo como si fueran locas.

― Que buena broma es esa.― Comentaba entre risas Avril. ― Jajaja tú pidiéndole una cita a él...jajaja

― No le encuentro la gracia, fueron ustedes las que se pusieron en ridículo.― Acotó Sirius neutralmente.

― Perdón, pero ¿desde cuándo pelearse con un amigo es cosa de ridículo?― Contraatacó Avril.

Sirius pasó de ella y con arrogancia le dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Y sin más ni más se fueron a su habitación.

― ¡Te odio quien quiera que seas!― Se escuchó por toda la torre.

― Eh...Avril, se llama Black― Le corrigió su amiga.

― Es lo mismo.― Contestó la pequeña disgustada.


	2. Entre jugo de naranjasy caidas desde alg...

Capitulo 2: Jugo de naranja y caídas desde algún lugar.

Al día siguiente la cosa no se puso fea hasta el desayuno, en donde por un pequeño anuncio del director el colegio di a conocer que el profesor de pociones no daría clases por lo menos en tres días.

Digamos, Hogwarts es bastante bizarro pero no creo que este dentro de sus intenciones académicas permitir que un profesor convertido en una sirena gigante (aunque con un cómico peinado estilo mohicano) diera clases esa misma jornada. ¡No! Claro que no, en ésta institución se preserva primero la salud mental de los profesores ya que los psiquiatras mágicos después de la jubilación de estos excedían los costos y digamos que no estaban dispuestos a pagar con una carga de dinero innecesaria ¿no es cierto?

Y bueno, después de explicación tan larga, me concentrare en lo importante: Connor no tenía clases.

En el gran salón, hora del almuerzo.

.-Para un poco avril, te vas a ahogar- Connor le quito a la pequeña un trozo de pata- intenta respirar por lo menos.

.- ¬¬ ¡devuélveme eso!- el ojiverde suspiró poniendo la comida en el plato de ella.- gracias- continuo devorando.

Cristhy les miró curiosa.

.- ¿me pueden explicar que fue lo que pasó?- les llamó la atención- porque entre que bajamos rápido por que Connor llegaba tarde a pociones y yo a las practicas no entendí ni medio de las puteadas que soltó Avril en el camino.

.- eso fue por que estaba comiendo- opinó Connor.

Cristhy puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

.- ¿y bien?

Emily le contó lo ocurrido.

.- ah ¿y por eso te enojaste?

.- ¿te parece poco que me halla dejado con la palabra en la boca?- respondió con las "fauces" llenas.

.- Avril, ni que Black te causara algo, ni siquiera sabias quien era cuando lo golpeaste con la almohada-

.- buen punto-

.- ya deja de lado el problema, continua con tu vida no fue nada del otro mundo-

La pequeña suspiró.

.- tienes razón…n.n pero aun tengo ganas de matarlo-

.- ¬¬ tú quieres matar a medio mundo mujer-

.- ¿Y por que no te afecto lo que dijo ese idiota?- preguntó connor mirando directamente a Emily.

.- no tengo el temperamento inflamable de la aquí presente- Avril sonrió.- me molesto si, pero lo tome como de quien viene.

.-Ahhhhh ya...-exclamaron cristhy y connor

.- ¡Lo odio!- volvió a exclamar avril en un arranque de ira que asusto a mas de uno. Su pobre carne sufrió las consecuencias. Funestas, pero consecuencias en fin.

Entretenida estaba la comida hasta que el grupo fue interrumpido por un par de muchachas.

.- ¡Tu!- exclamaron antes de agarrar a Emily del pelo y tirarla al piso

Connor se levantó de inmediato para ayudar a su amiga.

.- ¿Pero que les pasa! - reclamó furioso.

El grupo recién llegado estaba integrado por varias chicas de distintas casas, portando con una ridícula placa con el lema de: club de fans de R. J. Lupin.

La más alta, con cara de asco se adelantó a las otras y con sonora soberbia exclamó:

.- creo que tu amiguita nos debe una disculpa-

Cabe hacer un pequeño paréntesis para marcar que este escándalo no fue pasado por alto, sino que como buenos chusmas, los que no eran protagonistas de este enfrentamiento miraban expectantes.

.- ¿disculpa de que? la que tendrían que hacerlo serian ustedes¿como se atreven a venir como bestias y hacerle eso?- preguntó Avril muy molesta.

.- ¿Te parece poco que ella halla caído arriba de nuestro adorado Remus?- preguntó la chica que la había tirado al piso y que ahora se resguardaba tras la joven con cara de antipatía.

.- ¿Por eso vinieron?- exclamaron los cuatro amigos extrañados.

El grupo entero de fans asintió ofendidísimo.

.- a ver, como te los explico- la pequeña se paró- Lupin no es un Dios-

.- claro que lo es, al igual que Potter y Black y…-

.- ajajaajajaja ¡Black un Dios, por favor, si es un idiota!

.- ¿Como te atreves a llamarlo así, fenómeno?- con actitud amenazante se adelantó hacia Avril.

.- ¡POR QUE LO ES POR DIOS SANTO, ABRAN LOS OJOS PAR DE NIÑITAS TONTAS!-

.-O.O- se quedaron en el salón

.-Y para comprobarlo…- llena de un arrebato conocido en ella, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban sentados los antes nombrados y en medio del camino agarró una jarra colocada en medio de la mesa.-es tan estúpido que ni se corre – exclamo al mismo tiempo que le vaciaba todo el contenido a Black, haciendo que este se levantara de de repente.

.- ¿pero que te pasa!- reclamó- yo no les hice nada.

.- ¿nada te parece mandarnos a tu patético club de fans, pedazo de ego con patas?-

Arrastrada por sus amigos, Avril fue sacada del comedor a sabiendas de que si se quedaba armaría mas enredo o lo mandaría a la enfermería.

El salón por su parte se sumió en un extraño silencio, sin apartar la vista claro de la mesa gryffindor en donde Sirius aun intentaba quitarse el exceso de jugo de la camisa y túnica.

.-Padfoot estas…-

.- ¬¬…- James fue fusilado visualmente por su amigo.

.- ya, mejor me cayó-

En las habitaciones de chicas del sexto año.

.-Avril-

.- ¿Que?- contestó esta como si no hubiera hecho nada

.- ¡Como que!-se exasperó Emily- acabas de hacer una locura, ahora tendremos a ese maldito club de fans en contra.

.-No hice nada malo, por favor, solo le tire jugo no ácido sulfúrico- objetó la aludida-  
Aparte, les viste la cara, no me digan que no les pareció divertido- les dijo con una sonrisa

.- la verdad si, se lo tenían bien merecido- admitió Cristhy tirándose sobre su cama, apenas conteniendo la risa.

…XD…

Las tres rompieron en carcajadas que retumbaron por la habitación.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Después de que se calmaran Cristhy acompaño a Avril a practicar con la escoba. Digamos que la pobre no era muy buena y si conseguía mantenerse sobre la misma más de cinco minutos seria todo un logro.

Por su parte Emily había decidido ir a la biblioteca, hasta ese momento la tarea atrasada el primer mes de colegio ya llegaba al techo, así que como buena alumna irresponsable tomó la sabia decisión de comenzar a hacerla.

En la biblioteca, en pleno proceso de auto "des-estancación" escolar.

.-Este no es el tomo- dijo cerrando un libro grande y viejo, de esos que tienen quichisientas paginas- necesito el 6 ... ¿donde estará?- continuó esta vez parándose yéndose a buscar en las estanterías que estaban en una parte apartada de la biblioteca.- ¡allá esta!- exclamó con entusiasmo la chica- ahora , la cosa es como llego hasta ahí- pensó para si mirando la ultima repisa de la alta estantería y fijándose que no había sillas ni escaleras para poder ayudarla a llegar.- ¿Se romperá si me subo?- susurro al tiempo que miraba para ambos lados esperando que nadie la viera mientras colocaba su pie derecho sobre uno de los estantes- parece que no- y puso el otro pie. (¿Es alpinista ahora?)

Tras cinco minutos de intentos consiguió llegar a la cima de la montaña, digo, de la estantería y tomar el libro. Pero si hay algo con esta chica en lo cual estarán de acuerdo conmigo a medida que la conozcan es que sabe subir, el problema para Emily es bajar, es MUY torpe al hacerlo y esta vez no fue la excepción. Con gran torpeza le erró al tercer estante y cayó.

Acá entra la parte ilógica de la física, por que no le dolió en lo absoluto. Aunque…hay una explicación para ello:

.-si sigues cayéndote sobre mi tendré que empezar a cobrarte- comentó la voz divertida, aunque algo ahogada por el peso de la chica en su pecho.

.-que causalidad que siempre estés en el medio de mis desastres- le contestó Emily poco grata ante la presencia del chico.

.-si ¿no? n.n-

-¬¬-

.- ¿por que me ves con esa cara?-

.-ya puedes soltarme- le contesto Emily al ver que aun la tenia agarrada en un abrazo

Pero antes de que Remus pudiera contestarle.

.- ¡Moony! Donde es...- callaron al ver la escena-vaya sentimos molestar- dijeron dos muchachos a coro.

Potter y Black tenían una sonrisa picara al encontrar a su amigo en esa situación, pero aun así se dieron vuelta e intentaron retirarse.

.- ¡No molestan!- informó Emily nerviosa, levantándose y agarrando su libro (**Autora:** ¡el famoso tomo seis¡Si, **Emily **:¬¬)

.- ¡Si lo hacen!- reclamó Remus, parándose también

.-Decídanse – le reclamo James divertido y mirándolos junto con su compañero.

.-NO-

.- SI-

.-NO-

.-SI-

.-¡Ya basta!- gritó la muchacha olvidándose por completo que estaban en la biblioteca- si lo… digo, NO molestan- lo meditó- mejor me voy- termino la discusión entre enojada y apenada

.-Jajaja, no te pongas tan nerviosa- Sirius la observó mejor mientras guardaba sus pergaminos amontonados en su bolsa- ¿eh, como te llamas?

.-Mi nombre es Emily Anderson y un consejo Black: trata de no cruzarte de nuevo con Avril, le divirtió mucho tirarte jugo y no dudo que si tiene otra oportunidad lo haga otra vez con lo mismo o con lo que tenga a mano- informó sin mirarlos- adiós- termino de decir mientras cerraba su mochila y se retiraba del lugar.

.-Es extraña- opinó Prongs rascándose la sien.

.-Ni que lo digas – le respondieron los otros dos

Mientras tanto en los terrenos

.-Concéntrate- gritó Cristhy mirando a las alturas.

.-Es lo que trato de hacer- se quejo avril- es que se hace difícil. Sobre todo con tus alaridos

.-No son alaridos, es mi hermosa y melodiosa voz, inculta- corrigió la castaña con aires de ofendida.

.- si eso es melodioso yo soy soprano - le remató Avril

- ¬¬-

.- ¡Cris¿Que haces sola?- la aludida vio como el ojiverde se dirigía hacia ella desde la entrada del castillo.

.-Connor, no estoy sola- dijo ella en forma de respuesta.

.- como que…-

.- OYE ¿QUE SOY YO: NADIE?

.-perdón no te había visto pequeña-se disculpó él llegando junto on Cristhy- ¿no te parece que esta un poco alto?

.-Sip – le gritó la pequeña desde las alturas.

.- ¿y por que no bajas?-

.- ToT por que no puedo –

.- es un misterio sin resolver el como pudo pasar primer año en clase de vuelo- opinó Cristhy sentándose en sobre la hierva en espera de la definición de siempre: que su amiga se estampara.

.- ¡TE ESCUCHE!-

continuara.

Hola! en un intento de autoredencion empezare a editar este fic que ya cumple mas de tres años( como pasa el tiempo) tenganme paciencia por favor.

Nos leemos

Grisel


	3. De golpes y bebés no deseados

El peor castigo: La adolescencia.

Capitulo 3: De golpes y bebés no deseados

Después de lograr que la niña bajara, no por propio merito sino por que se resbaló y quedo colgando de la escoba enganchada de la túnica, teniendo Connor que atajarla cuando ésta (la túnica) se rompió y Avril cayó al vacío como una bolsa de papas.

La odisea terminó y con ella la seudo clase de vuelo. Era justo la hora de la cena, por lo cual la castaña del grupo fue en busca de la faltante compañera mientras que los otros dos se dirigían al gran comedor acompañados por unos graciosos ruidos estomacales que reclamaban comida.

.- ¡Que hambre tengo!- exclamó Avril entrando junto con Connor al salón - la práctica me abrió el apetito.

.-Tesoro, a ti todo te da hambre- comentó su amigo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

.-gracias yo también te quiero- avanzó más rápido y se sentó en la mesa lista para devorar todo lo que pudiera, ¬¬ otra vez.

El ojiverde se colocó junto a ella, con aire apaciguador.

.-vamos no te ofendas, sabes que es cierto- dijo- no es malo, estas en crecimiento...todavía

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Encima de glotona me estas llamando enana!-

.- ¡NO! yo no quise decir eso- se adelantó Connor algo temeroso, poniendo sus manos en frente en forma de defensa contra el inminente golpe que recibiría de Avril, pero ni eso lo salvo del... ¿abrazo? que le dio la pequeña.

Comentario aparte: se preguntaran por que le digo pequeña, pues lo que pasa es que a comparación de Connor que mide unos increíbles y heredados 1.80, Avril es pequeña y bajita de 1.60 (para desgracia, también son heredados ¬¬)

Volviendo al tema.

.- ¡te quiero!- informó ella.

.-O.O-pobre, el chico esta más confundido que Adán en el día de las madres.

.- ¬¬ Mucho- comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza

Las tonalidad "rojo-fucsia-carmín-azulada-verde" es difícil de conseguir, pero en esta ocasión ¡si se pudo! 

.-Se... no..t…ta – trató de decir el ahogado joven.

Silencio "Pre"- mortem

.- ¡Avril!-

.-Chicas ¿como están?- preguntó ella con cara de inocente, sin soltar a su victima a punto de expirar.

.-Ay..u..d….a-

.-Ya suéltalo, si lo matas no tendremos a quien torturar para que nos compre chocolates-comentó Emily sentándose enfrente de los chicos junto con Cristhy.

.-Cierto- en ese momento liberó el abrazo de oso- pero que conste que sólo te dejo vivir para que me proveas de alimentos altos en calorías.

.-...- no hubo respuesta(y que esperaban entre recuperarse del apretón y escuchar semejante huevada al chico le agarró un trauma, por milésima vez consecutiva).

No vale la pena especificar como fue la comida, por que se repitió el mismo proceso de: engullo y no me atraganto por parte de todos. Aunque el encanto del fin de semana en puertas hacia mas alegre el ambiente.

Podrían quedarse hasta tarde y nadie les estorbaría a la mañana siguiente…¬¬ y si lo hacían: ¡pobres de ellos!

¡La gran guerra Chan se les armaría! (palabras expresadas por Cristhy tras un momento de larga y profunda meditación filosófica llevada a cabo una navidad en Hogwarts).

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Esa misma noche, más bien madrugada, los cuatro aun continuaban dándole a las anécdotas frente a la chimenea, alimentando el ambiente de risas y buen humor.

.- fue…fue ahí cuando Cristhy le dijo: no, ese no es mi perro, es del viejito verde que te esta mirando con cara de querer hacerte cosas raras- la sala completa se llenó de risas por el comentario de Emily, que atragantándose con su propia alegría se revolcaba por el piso.- el chico salió corriendo mas rápido que Avril es sus épocas de plena hambre.

.- jajajaja eso le pasa por intentar conquistar a Cristhy en uno de sus momentos de filosofía extrema- aportó Connor agarrándose el estomago por tanta risa.

Otra carcajada grupal lleno el lugar.

.- ¡HEY! ¡YA CÁLLENSE QUE ALGUNOS QUEREMOS DORMIR!- les gritó un chico de segundo año desde las escaleras. Parecía mal dormido.

.- ¬¬ Amargos- objetó la pequeña una vez que el joven se fue. Sus amigos aun se limpiaban las lagrimas de risa.- ¿y ahora que hacemos?

.- ¡Ya se!- comento cristhy- ¿y si esta noche lo hacemos?

.- ¿que?- la pregunta fue general.

.- lo que hace tiempo queremos hacer y no nos animamos- contestó ella con obviedad.

.- ¿comer fideos con maní?- indagó Emily.

.-no-

.- ¿bañarnos en el lago a esta hora?- aportó el ojiverde.

.- no-

.- ¿tener sexo desenfrenado en nuestra primera vez?- arriesgo Avril.

.-s… ¡no!- se corrigió rápidamente Cristhy- aunque la idea de hacerte cositas raras me late- dijo mirando a Connor. Instantáneamente se puso rojo.

.-¬¬ ponte en la fila- corearon las otras dos.

Silencio.

.- jajajajajajaja- nuevamente estallaron en carcajadas.

.- bueno, hablando en serio, a Connor no lo tocamos, ¿pero que es lo que quieres que hagamos?

.- emborracharnos-

.- ¿QUE?-

.-Cristhy, para ello deberíamos tener minimamente algo de alcohol, y lamento decirte que…-

.- si tenemos-Emily la miró sorprendida.

.- ¿Cómo?-

.- bueno, es que todos los años decimos lo mismo y nunca lo ponemos en practica entonces yo pensé…- Cristhy se rascó la cabeza- que seria linda idea emborracharnos para ello traje unas cuantas botellas.

.-¬¬ ¿tienes idea de lo que trajiste?

.- no, aunque todas tienen en las etiquetas la palabra alcohol, ¿eso no e suficiente?

.- ¬¬ antes de beber mejor miremos las etiquetas- murmuró Avril- no vaya a ser que tomemos alcohol etílico.

.- yaaaaaaaa no molesten, ¿se atreven o no?- sus amigos se miraron y en ese instante les invadió una fuerza por probar algo nuevo. Total, si nadie moría en el intento la experiencia serviría de algo.

.- ¡esta bien!- corearon.

En la habitación de las chicas de sexto.

.-Este... puagggg que asco- evaluó Emily con cara de querer vomitar al probar el Ron.

.-Prueba el de dulce de leche, es riquísimo- Avril le paso la botellita, sintiendo aun el liquido algo espeso pasando por su garganta.- debo admitir que el no estar acostumbrada a tomar es una desventaja.

En efecto, sus compañeros esparcidos por la habitación probaban a tientas cada uno de los diferentes sabores que embriagaban de todas formas sus paladares. Connor, lograba pasar el güisqui sin mayores, pero el Ron le resultaba imposible. Emily le daba sin cesar a la botella de alcohol sabor chocolate.

.-Juguemos strip poker- propuso Cristhy repentinamente. Se paró torpemente y con la gracia de un pato rengo se acercó a su baúl para sacar un mazo de cartas.

Avril y Emily se miraron picaras.

.- ¡ni lo sueñen!- amenazó Connor interponiéndose entre ambas- ¡dejen de tener pensamientos tan poco "blancos" con mi persona!

.- ¬¬ ¿no piensas jugar?- dijo Avril cruzándose de brazos.

.- ¡yo no dije eso!-

.- ¡entonces!- exigió Emily- ¡prometo no violarte, hombre!

.-mi también prometerlo, te amo demasiado como para arruinar nuestra relación por una sola noche de pasión- bromeó la pequeña abrazándolo- juegas ¿no?

El ojiverde suspiró.

.- está bien-

45 minutos mas tarde y con unas cuantas prendas menos.

.- ¡Estas haciendo trampa!- acusó Cristhy- mi séptimo sentido me lo dice- se paró mientras imitaba a su loca profesora de adivinación...

.- ¡que tu no sepas jugar no es mi problema!- se defendió Connor en camisa y pantalón, pero sin medias ni corbata.

.- ¬¬ para el caso ninguna sabe jugar- opinó Avril en ropa interior. Emily a su lado en el mismo estado, asintió.

.- ya me aburrí…- Cristhy se dejo caer en medio del circulo- ¿Qué hacemos?

Silencio pensante.

.-Y si jugamos a verdad o castigo- propuso Connor al tiempo que le pasaba algo de ropa para que sus amigas se vistieran.

.- ¡si! ¿Quien empieza?- preguntó Emily terminando de colocarse la camisa.

.-Yo – exclamó cristhy efusivamente- verdad o castigo- le preguntó a la bajita del grupo.

.-Verdad- contesto ella

.- ¿toda tu ropa interior es de animales?-

.- ¿QUE?-

Cristhy señalo las bragas blancas con unas ranitas rojas de su pequeña amiga. Avril enrojeció.

.- ¡NO tengo por que responder algo así!

.-Es eso o... castigo pequeña- le reprochó Connor a su lado.

.-Prefiero castigo-se cruzó de brazos en pose de capricho

Suspiraron resignados.

Media hora después.

.- NO- vaya uno a saber como, pero en ese instante la ojigris estaba acorralada en el baño mas precisamente bajo la ducha.

.- SI- Cristhy la miró mal, al igual que los otros dos- te jodes si no te gusta.

.-NO-volvió a gritar intentando zafarse.

PLAF

En particular me pareció un pésimo plan, tomando en cuenta que el piso del baño estaba algo mojado. Recuerdos inmemorables de que Cristhy fue la ultima en ducharse.

.- Avril, ya deja de negarte- retó Connor- tu sola no quisiste responder simple pregunta, ahora deberás pagar con una castigo mas grande.

.- pero-

.- ¡PERO NADA!- exclamaron a tiempo sus dos amigas (insertar cabeza gigante).

.- ¬¬ esta bien, ¿que quieren que haga?-

La castaña del grupo tomó la palabra.

.- deberás entrar en alguna habitación de los chicos y probarte la ropa interior.

.-Pero se van a despertar – se quejó Avril dejando pasar el escalofrió que la recorrió al imaginarse tocando ropa de hombre desconocido.

.-Mira, para que veas que somos buenos, dejaremos que Emily te acompañe- propuso cristhy. La aludida se sobresalto indignada.

.- ¿por que yo?- reclamó ésta.

.-ella sola no se va a animar, aparte tiene que haber por lo menos un testigo para verificar que el castigo se cumpla- aprovechó a susurrarle Cristhy mientras que el ojiverde le explicaba a Avril donde quedaban los dormitorios de los chicos.

.- ¿y por que justo tengo que ser yo la que la acompañe?- preguntó nuevamente molesta.

.- ¡Lo vas a hacer quieras o no!- amenazó la castaña que ya había perdido la poca a nula paciencia que tenia

.- ¿y como vas a hacer para obligarme?

.-Le voy a contar a avril quien fue la que se comió su rana de chocolate...-

.- ¿Sólo eso? yo siempre me como alguna de sus ranas-contestó Emily, segura de si misma. Tal vez podría zafar de eso.

.-Si pero esta era la rellena con dulce de leche...edición especial...-la malicia resonaba en cada una de las silabas que Cristhy pronuncio, dejándole la piel de gallina a la pobre morena.

.-O.O ¡Avril! - gritó Emily- yo te acompaño amiga.- comentó al abrazarla y dedicarle una falsa sonrisa.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El semi oscuro pasillo a las habitaciones masculinas se abría ante ambas. De vez en cuando se oían los ronquidos de algún desubicado nasal.

.- ¿A cual entramos?- indagó la mas pequeña.

.-Da lo mismo- opinó la morena rascándose el brazo. Estar en ese lugar no le gustaba, pero si algo debía admitir era que le había picado el bichito, y no el de la curiosidad, sino uno que le dejó flor de roncha en el brazo que ahora parecía casi rayado por las continuas "rascadas" de su dueña-vamos a esa- comentó acercándose a la primera puerta del lado derecho, pudiendo entrar sin ningún problema.

.- ¿Se supone que me tengo que poner ropa de alguien no?-

.-Esa es la idea, ¿por?- respondió Emily cerrando la puerta detrás de si

.-Por que no hay nadie- señaló Avril señalando el cuarto vacío- ¡nos podemos ir!- exclamó animada, completamente convencida de que se había salvado- el castigo queda cancelado al no haber personas para usar como instrumento del delito.

Me temo que no podemos irnos- objetó su amiga repentinamente. Aun se mantenía cercana a la puerta.

.- ¿Por?-

.- ¡Alguien viene!- alertó despegándose de la puerta y corriendo por la habitación sin sentido alguno.

.- ¡Diablos!- Avril pateo el piso molesta- ¿y ahora donde se supone que nos esconderemos?

.-Debajo de las camas- contestó la morena encontrándole rápida solución- tu ve a esa- marcó la cama al lado de la ventana- yo me ocultare en esta- terminó de decir mientras se agachaba para meterse debajo de la que estaba contigua a la de su amiga.

Cabe señalar que costo hacerlo, por que era un verdadero cochinero ahí abajo, había ropa sucia y demás cosas que un adolescente puede llegar a tirar en ese lugar.

Estos chicos de ahora, no aprenden que debajo de una cama no es un armario de basura. Pero volviendo a la historia.

En el mismo momento que terminaron de esconderse, se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dando paso a cuatro pares de piernas.

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se escuchaba- la sorpresa que se va a llevar Snape.

.-Si JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- le siguieron en una sonora carcajada.

.-Bueno basta- exclamó un de ellos- mejor vayámonos a dormir. Mañana no va haber quien nos despierte- finalizó mientras tiraba su camisa la piso junto con su corbata.

.-Padfoot, no dejes las cosas tiradas, después te quejas de que no las encuentras- le reclamó uno de sus compañeros.

.-No te enojes moony. Lo ordeno luego- dijo Sirius poniendo cara de corderito a medio morir.

.-Promesas, promesas- canturreo burlón Remus mientras se cambiaba.

Dos almohadas fueron estampadas en la cara de los anteriores nombrados al tiempo que el atacante susurraba: no cambian. La risita de un cuarto muchacho se hizo presente.

.-ya déjense de pelear- exigió el agresor de almohadas, dejando sus anteojos sobre la mesa de luz- vayamos a dormir.

.- pero miren a quien le agarro cansancio- se burló Sirius semi acostándose en la cama- al señorito que durante una hora estuvo repitiendo: no tengo sueño, ¿podemos hacer algo?

.- ¬¬ cierra la boca "Paddy"- contraatacó James pagando la luz de su lado. Sólo escucho un simple: no me digas así, antes de que las luces se fueran por completo y el silencio llenara el lugar.

En menos de diez minutos los cuatro jóvenes estaban dormidos.

.- ¿Ya?-preguntó una voz.

.-Ya-le respondió otra.

Ambas muchachas salieron con caras descompuestas de sus escondites, al parecer habían visto más de lo que quieran saber sobre un chico y su: debajo de la cama.

.-Menos mal que no nos descubrieron- agradeció Avril en un susurro al pararse.

.- tuvimos suerte- dijo sincera Emily- ahora tenemos que salir .

Avril asintió con un simple movimiento de cabeza, pero al hacerlo su meta principal que era mirar donde pisaba se fue al olvido, con tal mala suerte que tropezó con la prenda dejada caer por Sirius minutos antes.

PLAF

.-¡Ouch!- exclamó por lo bajo.

Emily estaba por preguntarle como se encontraba cuando el movimiento repentino de la cama contigua a ella la hizo callarse.

.- ¿Quien esta ahí?- preguntó uno de los chicos.

.-…-

.-debió ser mi imaginación- fingió haciendo ademán de acortarse otra vez.

Avril es medio fácil de engañar, no hay por que negarlo y cuando escucho esto comenzó a arrastrase por la habitación cual gusanito feliz por la hierva, cosa que permitió a su "cazador" descubrir donde estaba ella en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

.- ¡Aja!- exclamó él tirándose encima.

.- ¡AH!-gritó asustada al sentir al chico sobre su pequeña persona.

El forcejeo no fue mucho, pero si fue intenso, Padfoot tenia dificultadas para retenerle los brazos a la cosa que parecía no emitir sonidos fuera de los mas simples: ah, ay, changos (esto ultimo desconcertaba enormemente al merodeador puesto que la palabra era dicha en español algo torpe)

.- ¡Demonios!- exclamó al recibir un almohadazo en plena cabeza. Emily sostuvo con fuerza el arma del delito.- ¿QUIEN ERES?- preguntó ya cansado de la situación mientras seguía abrazado a la cosa. El gritó despertó a sus compañeros que negaban a levantarse ante tanto ruido, convenciéndose a si mismos que no era otra cosa que uno de ellos soñando con lucha libre.

.-…-

.-ouch- le pegaron de nuevo, pero esta vez fue Avril que le propinó tremenda bofetada por poner la mano en donde no se debía.

.- ¿que esta pasando?- preguntó James enfadado, tratando de prender la luz. Acción que le fue imposible ya que Emily le mando en un segundo un hechizo de Petrificus Totalus a él y Remus. Peter también intentó hacer algo, cayendo bajo la misma suerte.

La pequeña aprovecho esta distracción para empujar con todas sus fuerzas a su opresor, haciendo que este golpee contra su cama aturdiéndolo.

Torpemente se levantó con ayuda de su amiga y beneficiándose del aturdimiento del único que quedaba "móvil" salieron de la habitación como almas que lleva el diablo.

Un minuto y medio más tarde.

Sus respiraciones se negaban a menguar de ritmo después del susto y la carrera. Ambas se apoyaban en la puerta de su propio cuarto, admirando como sus amigos descaradamente se habían acostado a dormir, Connor obviamente en una improvisación de cama en el suelo.

.-por dios...no lo vuelvo a hacer, no lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo entre jadeos Avril, permitiéndose tomar una bocanada de aire al terminar de decir esto.

.-ni yo- le respondió Emily de la misma manera.- estuvimos muy cerca.

Suspiraron aliviadas.

.- oye- Emily miró a su interlocutora- ¿desde cuando tienes tan buena puntería? Esto de petrificar a tres chicos en medio de la oscuridad fue una hazaña.

.- maña y suerte mejor dicho- corrigió la morena- me aterre al pensar que podrían descubrimos y acusarnos con Mcgonagall.- las dos sonrieron aliviadas: Se habían salvado por poco.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Se dice que cuando uno la pasa bien el tiempo se va volando y esta hipótesis es comprobable en los fines de semana en los que uno no tiene nada que hacer. Así como había llegado el viernes, llego el tan fastidioso lunes permitiendo que más de uno en plena clase de transformaciones cabeceara de vez en cuando entre las explicaciones de McGonagall.

Esto duro poco cuando las ultimas palabras de dicha profesora penetraron el los oídos de los alumnos.

.- ¡SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA CASAME PROFESORA! – Gritó alguien histérico desde el fondo, cosa que provoco que medio alumnado se diera vuelta para descubrir quien había pegado semejante alarido.

.-Como se les estaba diciendo antes de la interrupción de la señorita – continuo la profesora intentando tener la atención de alumnado nuevamente- es un trabajo práctico que ayudara a la concientización del matrimonio. Que no es únicamente la unión de dos personas que se aman…

.-O no profesora-agregó alguien realista desde las primeras filas.

.-Como decía- tocio Mcgonagall- no sólo significa eso, sino también la gran determinación de pasar a ser un tu y yo a ser "nosotros", y aunque no parezca gran cosa, si lo es, por ello tomamos la decisión de elaborar este trabajo para ustedes.

.- ¿Que?- exclamó todo el alumnado.

.-Lo que escucharon-se exaspero la profesora-y no solo eso, por pareja van a tener dos niños a su cargo.

¡Ya! ahí la mayoría estaba tirada en el piso pidiendo por aire.

.-Pero profesora como espera que nos ocupemos de dos niños si apenas nos podemos cuidar nosotros mismos- dudó una joven.

.-No sean exagerados, estoy segura de que podrán con esto- dijo para darles animo-las parejas serán elegidas mediante un sorteo y luego se les entregaran a su "hijos".

.- ¿Cuando nos emparejaran profesora?- preguntó Emily.

.-Durante el almuerzo señorita- sentenció. Su expresión paso por distintos estados al ver la cara descompuesta de sus alumnos al imaginarse la situación.- cuando regresen a clase se les dirán los resultados.

Al terminar la clase, en uno de los pasillos contiguos al gran salón.

.- ¡No quiero, me puedo llegar a morir!-comenzó a quejarse Avril- yo apenas puedo con mi almita ¿como le voy hacer con un bebe? ¡No! peor... con dos.

.- recuerda que también va a estar tu pareja, supongo que se tendrá que ocupar – opinó Emily- lo peor que te puede llegar a pasar es que te toque con Malfoy.

.- ¡NO! - Avril se asustó tanto que se pudo a llorar en medio del pasillo- ¡él es capaz de acusarme de bigamia y mandarme a Azkaban!

.-no llores, fue un comentario- exclamo Cristhy mirando de mala manera a Emily mientras Avril exageraba teatralmente.

Connor que estaba saliendo de su clase de defensas se cruzo con las tres.

.- ¿que le ocurre?- quiso saber al ver la más baja de las tres, despotricar como mula.

.- ¡me van a mandar a la cárcel!- para esos momentos Avril parecía mas una fuente que una persona.

.-cálmate- le dijo el muchacho abrazándola- ¿me pueden decir que esta pasando?- exclamo mirando a las otras dos.

.-es que se va a casar- explico como si nada Emily

.-O.O-

.-Bueno en realidad todas lo vamos a hacer- le siguió la castaña.

.-O.O-

PLAF

.- ¿Se murió?- dijo Avril parando de chillar por un momento.

.-No, todavía respira- respondió Cristhy.

.-Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería- ordenó tratando de cargarlo agarrándolo de un brazo- pesa mucho ¿me pueden ayudar? -Reclamó molesta al ver que sus amigas no movían ni un pelo.

Luego de cargar/arrastrar a el pobre chico.

.- ¿Qué le paso?- dijo la enfermera de turno. La señora Smith revisó al joven semi acostado en la cama.

.-Trauma por sobredosis de estupideces- diagnostico Emily con aires de sabihonda.

.-No le haga caso- espetó Cristhy- se impresionó por algo que dijimos, nada mas.

La enfermera estaba en medio del trabajo de revísalo cuando el ojiverde comenzó a cobrar la conciencia.

.- ¿en donde estoy?- fue lo que primero preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

.-En la enfermería- dijo Emily- Te desmayaste en medio del pasillo- agregó.

.-Ahora me acuerdo- murmuró adolorido- fue por que me dijeron que ustedes se iban a...

.-Casar, si, pero no en serio, es un trabajo practico- explico Avril- y no solo eso, también seremos padres- se detuvo- en realidad nosotras seremos madres.- corrigió pensativa.

.-Ah ya...- ahí empezó a comprender- ¿eso es lo que te hizo llorar?

.-Sip-

.-Bueno y también el hecho de que tiene miedo de que le toque con malfoy ¡Ouch! eso dolió Emily- se quejó Cristhy tocándose las costillas.

Avril comenzó a hacer el mismo teatro bajo la atenta mirada de una aturdida enfermera.

¿Cuanto podría durar gritando sin que se le rompieran las cueras vocales? La enfermera, lo ignoraba.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La hora de la verdad había llegado, la sentencia ya estaba escrita y los alumnos iban entrando incómodos y nerviosos por lo que les esperaba. Uno por uno fueron tomando asiento entre cuchicheos y rezos. Después de todo, nadie quería quedar con alguien que no soportara

.- el sorteo ha terminado recién-comunicó McGonagall.- por favor, cuando los llame pasen al frente, se le serán entregados sus certificados y los correspondientes hijos.- tomó el primer papel- Leith Jason y Parkinson Matha.- la extraña pareja de un Gryffindor y una Slytherin paso al frente, mas con cara de sorpresa que con rivalidad. -Summers avril y Black Sirius-Avril se levantó confundida mientras que Padfoot parecía más tranquilo.

.-Felicidades yo los declaro marido y mujer-comentó solemne la profesora.

.-...-

.-...-

Como verán no hubo respuesta alguna.

.-haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de indiferencia- dijo McGonagall- y tengo el gusto de presentarle a su hija- les entregó una muñeca. Junto con un papel- y este es el nombre de su hijo mayor.

.- ¿Y como funciona esta cosa?- se atrevió a preguntar Sirius señalando al bebé al tiempo que la profesora le daba a Avril una bolsa para bebés(a donde llevan todo lo necesario para el mocoso, digo, adorable niño... o en este caso... niña)

.-No es una "cosa" señor Black- corrigió la mujer- es su hija y el funcionamiento de esta se lo explicaremos al terminar las asignaciones, ahora siéntense por favor.

Eso hicieron, Sirius se llevó el sobre en donde estaba el nombre de su hijo mayor mientras que Avril tenia a la bebé.

.-Morrison Virginia y Jackson Mark- siguieron llamando, estos recibieron dos nenes.- Potter James y Evans Lilian- una muchacha pelirroja se levantó yendo a buscar a sus "hijos".

.-Hola preciosa-le sonrió seductoramente potter cuando estuvo al lado de la chica- tienes el gran honor de ser mi esposa, ¿no estas contenta?

.-Mas contenta estaría si cerraras esa bocota. Y deja de molestarme que no quiero quedarme viuda antes de terminar el trabajo- le contestó la pelirroja marchándose con el muñeco, dejando a James con el sobre.

El sorteo no fue tan malo ya que más de la mitad estaba bastante conforme con las parejas que le habían asignado.

.- Anderson Emily y…-

.-_Que no sea snape, que no sea snape_…- rogaba para si. El año anterior había hecho pareja con el para un trabajo en pociones y prácticamente la podría haber asesinado cuando arruino la tarea. Emily no lo hizo a propósito, pero ella no era muy buena en pociones y equivoco unos cuantos ingredientes.

.-...Lupin Remus-

_.-¡bien!-_exclamó para si misma- _¡MOMENTO! ¡NO! ¡ESTA MAL! Tengo un pésimo presentimiento sobre esto_- pensaba mientras se acercaba hacia el escritorio de su profesora.

Al llegar.

.-parece que aparte de ser tu colchón personal también seré tu esposo y padre tus hijos- dijo Remus con un tono divertido mientras la miraba fijamente.

.-Hijas ¿no ves que son niñas?- le corrigió Emily levantando una ceja. Tampoco fue más paciente que Lily, tomo las cosas del niño y se fue a su asiento.

.- Makalister Cristhy y Snape Severus- séptima pareja mixta y créanme, la mas bizarra. Poco fue el interés de la castaña por sus nuevos críos. Tiempo después seria catalogada como madre desnaturalizada por sus allegados. 

Varias parejas después.

.- ya que hemos terminamos con las asignaciones nos toca explicarles cuales son las reglas de esto- se aclaró un poco la voz cansada para esa altura de la jornada- la idea inicial era que tuvieran a su cargo un único chico, pero luego, gracias a un aporte importante del profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, seria interesante que pudieran lidiar con dos niños de diferentes edades. Esto los ayudaría aun más en esta experiencia. – tomó aire- dentro de los sobres que se les fueron entregados encontraran los nombres de los alumnos de primer años que…- murmullo general- silencio por favor.- pidió- …a los que tendrán como hijos. Acompañaran a estos niños a integrarse mejor al establecimiento y les brindaran toda la ayuda que puedan como padres responsables que son- en ese momento se hizo un movimiento de varita lo cual produjo que los muñecos cobraran vida y parecieran de verdad(con movimiento y llanto incluido)- ahora, también tendrán que ocuparse de ellos de noche y de día, eso incluye cambiar pañales y darles de comer. Lo más importante, estos bebés fueron diseñados con sentimientos humanos así que aprendan a quererlos.

.- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- fue lo único que se escucho en el aula después de semejante discurso.

.-O.O- estos eran los muy orgullosos recientes padres.

.- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- ahora si esto era un completo desmadre, eran un coro de niños llorando a todo pulmón mientras sus padres intentaban saber por que de su estado.

.-¿Tendrá hambre?-

.-Para mi que hay que cambiarlo- exclamó otra que estaba en la otra punta del salón.

.-No llores bebe – le rogaba Avril a la niña- antes de aprender a cuidar a uno de estos me voy a volver monja.

.-No es para tanto- contestó Cristhy a su lado.

.- lo dices por que el tuyo a pesar de que hay un griterío duerme como pancho, se nota que es tu hijo- se quejó la pequeña.

.-Esteeee...- se escucho desde atrás de Emily. Al muchacho lo veía medio desesperado o mejor dicho: a punto de entrar en colapso.- ¿que hago?- preguntó Moony con una cara de perdido ante el gran lloriqueo de la pequeña.

.-yo que se, es tu hija- respondió su morena esposa.

.-Te recuerdo que también es tuya- le reprochó el joven licántropo.

.-no te sulfures. Pásamela- le dijo al mismo tiempo que cargaba a la niña y le arrullaba, cosa que la tranquilizo bastante-lo ves, no esta tan difícil.

.- ¬¬ esa niña no me quiere-

.- no es culpa de ella, Lupin- contestó Emily.

.- Oye, Emi...¿arrullarías a la mía?- preguntó Avril descaradamente.

.- ¡No!- gritó la morena en plena cara- para eres su madre, pídele ayuda a Black si tan desesperada estas.

No se lo tuvo que repetir, la joven ya estaba del otro lado con la bebé

.- ¡Black!- exclamó al llegar a su lado con aire desesperado- ayúdame- le exigió

.-Y que quieres que haga mujer, tu eres la que tendría que tener el instinto maternal, no yo-le reclamó Sirius visiblemente enojado- aunque yo me encargare del niño de primer años, así que tu te encargaras de la niña.

.- ¿Perdón? los DOS nos tenemos que encargar de ellos, no pretenderás que mientras tu estás muy pancho durmiendo por las noches yo me haga cargo sola de ella- atacó Avril gritándole a los cuatro vientos.

.-No lo pretendo... lo voy hacer-

Continuara…


	4. De mal en peor

**El peor castigo: La adolescencia**

Capitulo 4: De mal en peor

En la cena, el mismo día de la asignación del bendito trabajo.

.-Ya no llores mas pequeña, por favor- pidió Avril mientras intentaba darle de comer papilla a su niña- mira que ri…- se lo llevó a la boca- ¡PUAG! es un asco ¿de que esta hecho?

.- de verduras - dijo Connor probando la pasta. Se encontraba a su lado intentando esquivar los bombardeos de su seudo sobrina.

.- ¿Que cosa? – volvió a preguntar ella limpiándose.

.-nada- Connor rodó los ojos resignado- ¿Cómo ha sido tu día?

.-mal, horrible, tremendo, aterrador, espantoso-

.-bueno ya entendí ¬¬-

.-Agregando que…- Cristin, así llamada por Avril, lanzó otro pedazo de esa inconsistente pasta- el imbécil de Black no quiere ayudarme con la bebé. Ella por su parte no ha dejado de llorar y quejarse de cuanto he hecho para satisfacerla, ¡me esta volviendo loca!

El ojiverde rió inconciente.

.- se parece a alguien que conozco- bromeó. Avril captó la idea de inmediato.

.- no estoy de humor para tus bromas Rieman- como si sus propios pensamientos fueran lo suficientemente poderosos como para traer a aquella persona dueña de sus peores pensamientos, Sirius y Remus aparecieron por la puerta del comedor. La pequeña sintió como un tic gigante amenazaba con hacer que su rostro se desfigurara por el vaivén de su ceja derecha.- este me va a escuchar…-

.-Date la vuelta lo mas disimulado posible- le dijo el morocho a Remus. La "enemiga" presencia de su esposa fue captada de inmediato por el merodeador de ojos grises.

.- ¿eh?- Remus no entendía ni medio.

.- ¡BLACK!- gritó ella- ¡EH! No te hagas ya se que me viste-le reclamó al observar que este se retiraba "muy" disimuladamente. Llego junto a ellos con Cristin en brazos y una buena porción de comida para bebé colgando de su coleta desprolija. Claro esta que ella ni enterada.

.- ¿Que quieres?- le preguntó Padfoot de mala manera- no tengo mucho tiempo…- buscó una excusa- quede con una chica de Ravenclaw.

.-uy ¡perdón! lamento retrasarte en tu cita- cara de desconcierto en la joven pareja-espera un segundo, no, no lo lamento- Avril ya se había empezado a divagar- ¡pero ese no es el punto!- dijo al volver a la realidad tras un breve silencio- te toca cuidarla-informó dictatorialmente señalando a la niña que los miraba con cara de... ¿bebé? mientras se daba a la ardua tarea de meterse la mano en la boca.

.- ¡Ya te dije que no! ¿Que es lo que tu cerebro no puede entender?-indagó él resoplando de frustración.

Esto era el colmo.

.- ¡LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME AYUDES CON CRISTIN!- con semejante grito capto la atención de todo el comedor- NO CREO ESTAR PIDIENDO DEMASIADO- le entregó la bebé a un chico cercano- NO TE PIDO QUE HABLEMOS, DE QUE PASEMOS TODO EL DIA JUNTOS.- enumeró- ¡DIOS ME SALVE DE ESO! -se acercó peligrosamente a él apuntándole con el dedo destilando su enojo en cada palabra- LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME AYUDES, HE PASADO TODA UNA TARDE Y YA ME QUIERO VOLVER MONJA- tomó aire-NO ME PARECE JUSTO QUE POR QUE SEA MUJER ME TENGAS QUE DEJAR SOLA CON ELLA CON EL PRETEXTO DE QUE YO TENGO EL INSTINTO MATERNAL- sus pulmones exigieron aire nuevamente-SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI ESPOSO ¡AYUDAME! POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA DEJA DE PENSAR EN TI MISMO Y SE RESPONSABLE- terminó de decir mientras estaba roja por el esfuerzo

Silencio sepulcral por parte de todo el comedor.

.- ¡EXCELENTE!- exclamaron de repente todas las mujeres presentes incluyendo a las profesoras- ¡ASI SE DICE!- volvieron apoyar efervescentes.

.-gracias-Avril hizo unas extrañas reverencias dejando a Sirius y su disgusto de lado por un segundo.

.-te tocó una esposa con un gran temperamento querido padfoot- comentó Remus divertido mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro en forma de apoyo- te compadez...- sintió como un pañal sin abrir era estampado en su cabeza.

.- ¡LUPIN!- le grito Emily entrando al gran comedor. Despeinada, con a ropa mal puesta y con la niña en brazos era todo un espectáculo digno de un loquero-tu tampoco te desentiendas del asunto.

.- ¿Cual?- preguntó él.

.-El de cuidar a la niña- nunca supo como, pero de dos zancadas ya tenia a Emily a un metro- tómala.- se la entregó.

.-pero si acabas de llegar ¿como puede ser que hallas escuchado a Summers?-

.-Los alaridos se escuchaban hasta en la torre- explicó ella cómo si nada- Eso no importa en este momento: le gusta que le canten, se hace mucho así que ten en mano los pañales, come cada una hora y después de ello…

.-Pero, hoy tengo una cita.- objetó el joven licántropo intentando evadir la responsabilidad.

.-No me interesa, sé útil para algo y cuídala- le dijo Emily ya más descargada. Después de esto se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor donde Connor le esperaba.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Todo era paz y tranquilidad a las tres y media de la madrugada. El silencio llenaba cada rincón de la habitación de mujeres de sexto año y…

TOC TOC

Bueno, casi todo paz y amor ¬¬.

Entre la oscuridad, ropa tirada, un delfín de peluche y muchas cosas mas, Cristhy se levantó para abrir a su desconsiderado desconocido quien osaba sacarla de su quinto sueño en el cual volaba por un precipicio sin necesidad alguna de escoba.

.- ¿quien?

.-soy Lupin, ábreme- le pidió el chico del otro lado de la puerta

.- ¿que quieres?- preguntó ella dejando que su persona se viera iluminada por las luces del pasillo.

.- ¿podrías llamar a Emily?- rogó Moony con la beba en brazos.

.- ¡NO! Esta durmiendo-

.-No me interesa si están durmiendo o no- opinó sincero y duro Sirius apareciéndose de la nada y entrando al cuarto- la niña está llorando y no puedo calmarla. Aunque detesto admitirlo necesito la ayuda de Summers.

.- esa es ella- comentó Cristhy al ver las claras intenciones el merodeador de no irse de allí con Avril.

La citada anteriormente se encontraba acurrucada en un extremo de su cama, con las sabanas y razadas todas revueltas victimas de una triste realidad (para ellas): la pequeña era inquieta hasta en sueños.

.- ¡Summers!- le llamó el joven de ojos grises ya a su lado.

.-...-nada

.-¡Summers!- exclamó con mas impaciencia.

.-mmmm… ¡pastel!- susurró en sueños Avril, girándose levemente quedando ya en el verdadero borde de la cama. Cualquier movimiento en falso seria…

.- ¡SUMMERS DESPIERTA!- exigió Sirius arto.

.-¡AHHHH!!-

¡PUM!

Esa fue Avril estampándose contra el piso del lado contrario al que estaba su marido.

.- ¡¿que quieres?!- le preguntó de mala manera levantando su cabeza sobre la cama.

.- ¡necesito algo de instinto maternal!- dijo sin restricciones.

Silencio.

.- ¡¿Qué?!-

.-No seas mal pensada ¬¬ es para Cristin- sentenció.- No me mal interpretes, pero no te veo como la chica ideal, ni de mi persona ni la de nadie.

Avril se encabronó.

.- ¡Buda me salve de semejante castigo!

.-¬¬ ¡OYE!- reclamó ofendido- insinúas que…

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA   
(ese fue el grito bebé marca registrada)

La pequeña tomó en brazos a su hija.

.-tranquila amor, se que es frustrante tener a un hombre tan inútil cerca- dijo arrullándola- pero las dos tenemos ese Karma, a mi me toco como esposo.- Sirius sintió hervir sus sangre pero se controlo. Tal vez si lograban dormir a la niña rápido él podría descansar.

.- ¿y la bolsa?- preguntó Emily que con tanto griterío se había levantado y ayudado a Remus.

.-me la olvide en la habitación- explicó él recordando que con el apuro salió corriendo-espérame en la sala común que yo ahora bajo.

.-te conviene volver Lupin, sino las consecuencias serán catastróficas- le advirtió la chica.

Entre tanto ajetreo todos bajaron a la sala común. Bueno, miento, no todos por que Cristhy tuvo la fortuna de dejar a su bebé con el padre. Snape se había negado rotundamente a hacerse cargo del niño pero ante la insistencia insoportable de la castaña aceptó de muy mala gana.

Pero como iba contando, el grupo bajo encontrándose a medio alumnado de sexto curso intentando calmar a sus impacientes hijos. James y Lily estaban allí también, apartados en unos asientos cercanos a la ventana.

.-No, James, no es de esa forma- dijo la pelirroja acomodando las manos del chico alrededor de Harry- tienes que procurar agarrarle bien la cabeza.- el merodeador de antejos sentía que aquello era toda una ciencia.

.-Sabes mucho. Serás una buena madre- afirmó convencidísimo lo cual provocó que la la muchacha se sonrojara- ¡por eso ya esta decidido! Tú serás mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos- exclamó con convicción. Lily rodó los ojos fastidiada. Por un momento había creído que James había madurado.

.-Sigue soñando potter ¬¬- se burló para salir de ahí tomando libro.

Padfoot llego a los segundos al lado de su amigo.

.- ¡Hola jimmy!- le llamó divertido.

.-No me llames así...Siry-Pooh- le contestó el aludido

.- ¡Que humor! ¿Porque estas tan molesto?-Sirius chasqueó la lengua- por lo menos tienes como esposa a Evans- le señaló mientras la chica estaba hojeando un libro sobre maternidad en uno de los sillones enfrente de la chimenea- no como yo que tengo que soportar a la bestia chillona.

.- No creo que sea para tan...-

.- ¡BLACK! ¡VEN AQUÍ!- gritó exasperada Avril. Estaba intentando cambiarle los pañales a Cristin y estaba había tirado el talco, la crema y el algodón. Y para colmo de malas: todo sobre su madre.

.-Retiro lo dicho amigo- se disculpó este al ver la cara de hastío de Padfoot dirigiéndose junto a su mujer.

Así pasaron la noche entre llantos e insultos y algún que otro objeto contundente volando por la sala.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Los rayos de sol iluminaban y penetraban en los enormes ventanales del gran comedor. Mostrando la cruda realidad de los de sexto año.

ZzZzZzZzZzZz

Dormir, si señores: esto es lo que la mayoría de los alumnos de sexto curso hacían en el desayuno.

.-que rico que soñé anoche- comentó Cristhy al servirse un poco de jugo.

.-no creo que debas decir eso- pidió Connor con reproche.

.- ¿por?-

El chico señalo a las gritonas, es decir, a Emily y Avril que como era de esperarse no podían mantenerse despiertas más de un minuto.

.-si eso no te basta mira a tu esposo- le señaló la mesa de Slytherin en la cual se encontraba un muchacho de pelo negro tratando de no quedarse dormido para no estampar su cara contra el vol de cereales.

.-Buen punto - fue lo único que dijo Cristhy mientras le limpiaba la cara a su bebe.

El desayuno continua de la misma forma hasta que una niña de unos 11 años, cabello castaño amarado en un tranza prolija y ojos a tono se acerco con timidez.

.-Hola, buenos días- saludó.

.-Buenos días- le contestaron Cris y connor

.- ¿Me podrían decir a donde puedo encontrar a Emily Anderson?- preguntó sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz al hablar con chicos mas grandes. Se la veía en extremo tímida.

.- ahí- le señaló Cristhy apuntando a su lado a una joven que tenia la cabeza sobre la mesa y roncaba como chancho (¿los chanchos roncan?)- tu debes ser la hija mayor de Emily ¿no?

.-Si, mucho gusto- respondió la niña -parece que tuvieron trabajo anoche- opinó modestamente.

.- así fue, pero los que dieron mas problemas fueron los esposos- contestó Cristhy divertida.

.- ¿Quieres que le digamos que la viniste a buscar? Digo, cuando se despierten- le preguntó Connor a la chica observándola fijamente.

.-No, esta bien, no es muy importante, igualmente gracias- comento la castaña un poco sonrojada ante la mirada intensa del muchacho.

Al mismo tiempo

.- ¡que sueño!- bostezó Sirius.

.-ni que lo digas- le apoyo Remus mientras de untar una tostada con mermelada a pesar de tener la vista completamente nublada por los continuos bostezos.

.- ¿no era que los bebés se los habían quedado las mujeres?- quiso saber Steve, el hijo mayor de Padfoot que esa misma mañana se había acercado para conocer a su padre de turno.

.-En que mundo vives Steve ¿no te enteraste del gran alboroto que causo la loca gritona?- indagó Peter burlón, para después comer su cereal.

.- ¿Quien?-preguntó el chico algo confundido

.- tu madre- contestó secamente Sirius- me armó un escándalo en medio de todo el salón.

.- Ah- contestó él como si aquello no fuera la gran cosa.

.- ¿y en que andabas como para no escuchar los gritos de Summers? Se escucharon por todo el castillo-

.-Es que yo…- las mejillas de Steve se pusieron de un tinte rojo.

.-Se encontraba en los terrenos, tratando de conquistar a Susan- contestó como si nada el mejor amigo de Steve: Marlon.

.- ¡Cállate!- le reclamó el morenito avergonzado.

.- ¡Momento! ¿Quien es Susan y es eso de que querías conquistarla?- le dijo padfoot mostrando su típica sonrisa socarrona.

.-EEHH...- parecía que Steve compro balbuceo al por mayor. El nudo de su lengua le impedía decir algo coherentemente.

.-Es ella- se volvió a meter Marlon al tiempo que señalaba a la niña que estaba hablando con Cristhy y Connor- igualmente no se que le ves, no es muy linda.

.-Tú te callas, no te atrevas a volver a decir algo así sobre ella- le amenazó enfadado.

Los tres merodeadores presentes sonrieron ante la repentina y atropellada respuesta del jovencito.

.- Como tu padre…- comenzó a decir el ojigris- mi deber es ayudarte en todo lo posible, por ello para conquistar a una chica debes…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ya un mes había pasado desde que comenzaron con el trabajo, y para bien o para mal, Emily y Remus se llevaban bastante, pero solo cuando era algo relacionado con sus hijos.

Lily y james estaban mas o menos en la misma, solo se trataban si era necesario, aunque James de vez en cuando buscaba una excusa estúpida para hablar con la pelirroja.

Por otra parte Cristhy seguía torturando a Snape sin dejarlo dormir. Y en cuanto a Sirius y Avril, bueno ellos no iban ni para tras ni para adelante, continuaban matándose a gritos e insultos cada vez que se encontraban.

Esa situación era realmente insoportable, hasta que esa tarde, ambos tuvieron que asistir a una llamada del director.

.-Los mande a llamar porque allegados a ustedes no ven ningún tipo de progreso en su matrimonio- objetó Dumbledore yendo directo al grano- ¿me pueden decir cual es la causa de sus continuas discusiones?

.- ¿que clase de progreso espera? me emparejaron con una completa inútil- se defendió el merodeador.

.- ¡MÁS INÚTIL SERAS TU!- le gritó indignada la pequeña.

.-No ve, no es capaz de quedarse callada mas de un segundo, siempre tiene que estar gritando- contraatacó el joven- es insoportable profesor.

.- ¿Que tiene que decir al respecto señorita summers?- Dumbledore le dio la oportunidad de defenderse racionalmente.

.- ¿Aparte de que mi compañero es un grandísimo imbécil, engreído, mujeriego, irresponsable, inmaduro y demás sustantivos negativos que se le pueden agregar a una persona?- la ironía salía de cada una de las silabas de lo antes dicho por ella.

.-Ya veo- les contesto el director poniendo cara de estar meditando la situación. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento- la única manera de solucionar esto es cambiándolos de pareja

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mudos y sorprendidos. Se esperaban castigos pero no esta respuesta.

.-si me lo hubiera dicho antes le habría pedido que nos separara hace tiempo-informó Avril molesta.

.-viendo que las cosas están de esta manera no me queda otra que tomar esta medida- sentenció el hombre tras un claro suspiró de derrota - mas tarde les comunicaremos con quienes los pondremos, ahora pueden retirarse.

.-Gracias- dijeron los dos estudiantes levantándose de sus asientos

Sirius y Avril se detuvieron antes de tomar el picaporte de la puerta y en un acto inconciente se vieron mutuamente.

.- profesor, ¿como haremos con los niños?

.- ya veremos señor Black- le respondió el director.

Tiempo más tarde en las habitaciones de hombres.

.- ¡SI! ¡Me libre de ella! No mas gritos ni nada de nada- festejó Sirius alegremente- puedo morir en paz- dramático se tiró sobre su cama.

.- pensaba que el cambio no podía hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia- opinó Prongs desde el afeitar de la ventana con un libro sobre quidditch entre la manos.

.-Lo mismo digo- dijo Remus saliendo del baño con la cara recién lavada.

.-Y si... pero ya ven. La situación no daba para más y no le quedo otra que separarnos- les contesto sirius con una gran sonrisa en su apuesto rostro.

James y Remus se miraron incrédulos ante tanta alegría.

.- ¿no vas a extrañar las largas discusiones con summers?- arriesgó saber el merodeador de anteojos.

.- No lo creo, a nadie le gusta estar peleándose día y noche. Aunque era bastante divertido verla gritándome desde la otra punta del castillo, diciéndome que era un idiota al mismo tiempo que su cara se ponía roja por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo- lo medito un momento. Se encogió de hombros y la pizca mínima de melancolía al recordar ese cuadro desapreció completamente- Ya no importa.- se levantó y echándose un vistazo en el espejo colocado estratégicamente frente al armario dijo- ahora los dejo amigos míos, mi doncella me espera.

.- ¿Quien?-

.-Britney de hufflepuff- contestó Sirius secamente.

.-Ah- fue lo único que se le escucho decir a sus amigos antes de cerrar la puerta tras si.

Ellos ya habían salido con Britney: era una chica de cabellos pelirrojos, ojos ambarinos y un cuerpo espectacular. Tenia mas busto que cerebro, pero eso no importaba por que cuando alguien lograba una cita con ella no era exactamente para hablar sobre economía o política o nada que implicara usar minimamente la cabeza.

_**Continuara**_

¡Hola! Regreso con este cap en reforma. Bueno, aunque ya no lo esta. Espero que me haya quedado bien.

Los review que no tengan mail ni estén registrados los contestare en profile. Pero para la próxima por favor recuerden ponerme una dirección así se me hace menos difícil contestar. Si me queda alguno sin responder rápido mil perdones, es que últimamente esta página no funciona bien, con decirles que aun no puedo leer dos reviews de esta historia puesto que me marca tal cantidad de mensajes y todavía no llegaron ni a mi correo. Así que por favor ténganme paciencia con respecto a eso.

¡Nos vemos la próxima!

Grisel


	5. y las cosas se complican aun más

**El peor castigo: La adolescencia**

Capitulo 5: y las cosas se complican aun más.

A la tardecita, en la habitación de chicas.

.-Me duermo- Emily se estiró en su cama- y para colmo hoy me toca cuidar a la niña.

.-a mi todavía no me han dicho cual niño se quedara a mi carg… - Los garabatos que estaba haciendo Avril sobre un pergamino viejo pasaron a segundo plano cuando una lechuza picoteó en su ventana. Se levantó para abrirle.

.- ¿Para quien es?- preguntó cristhy recién salida de bañar, llenando casi todo el lugar con el vapor acumulado en el baño.

.-Para mi- le contesto la pequeña mientras desenrollaba el pergamino- dice que mi nueva pareja es... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito se escucho esta vez hasta el infinito y mas allá.

PLAF

.- ¡Avril!- Se asustó Emily al ver a su amiga ya estampada contra el suelo. Se había desmayado.

La castaña se acerco rápidamente a ambas y tomo el pergamino.

.- ¡Con razón!- exclamó - la peor pesadilla de Avril se hizo realidad.

.- ¡¿QUE?! NO ME DIGAS QUE HAY ESCACEZ DE CHOCOLATE EN EL MUNDO- Emily se agarró la cabeza con desesperación y angustia.

.- ¡No bestia! Malfoy será su nueva pareja- le comentó Cristhy acercándole el pergamino.

.- ¡serás tarada! no me asustes de esa manera- reprochó la otra mas calmada.

.-Y yo que culpa tengo de que seas una alarmista-

Toc toc

.- ¿Quien?-

.- ¡La cigüeña¿Quien mas?- preguntó la voz.

.-No seas tonto, pasa la puerta esta abierta- contestó Emily reconociendo a su amigo.

.- Buenas tard... ¿que le paso?- Connor se acercó rápidamente ha su amiga inconciente.

.- ¡ah! ... cierto... ¡Avril!- exclamaron las dos a las vez. Su seudo pelea las había hecho olvidar por completo a la pobre y estampada pequeña.

.- ¿donde estoy?- preguntó la chica medio aturdida con un hilo de sangre que le caía por la nariz mientras trataba de levantarse.

.-Si que te golpeaste, mejor te llevo a la enfermería- dijo el ojiverde.

.-No, estoy bi...- no pudo terminar ya que le agarró un mareo. Se hubiera golpeado otra vez si no fuese por connor que la atajó.

.-Nada de peros, vamos, yo te llevo y después te doy chocolates- Si había algo que contrarrestaba el terror de Avril a los hospitales era la comida y que mejor algo dulce y chocolatazo.

.-Esta bien- le dijo aceptando la proposición

Toc toc

.- ¿Y ahora?-

.-Ni idea- Emily se encogió de hombros.

.- ¡¿Quien?!- pego el gritó Cristhy desde el escritorio.

.- ¡Lupin!- grito la voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

.- ¡adelante!- contestó la morena del grupo levantándose para recibir a su hija.

.-Buenas tardes-saludó Remus al entrar- ¿que te paso?-pregunto acercándose a Avril quien estaba en brazos de su amigo.

.-Malfoy- comentó de manera inconsciente. Estaba pensando en lo desastroso de la situación y en el infierno que iba a ser ese matrimonio. Si hubiera sabido que su segundo matrimonio seria con el rubio elitista del Slytherin…

.- ¡¿Qué?!- el chico mal interpreto las cosas.

.-No es nada-le corto Connor-Mejor será que te lleve para que te revisen, hasta luego chicas, adiós Lupin- saludó el chico mientras salía por la puerta cargado con la bolsa de papas.

Veinte minutos después.

.- ¡Que día!- exclamó James sacándose la corbata por el sofocante calor- ya no puedo mas, Harry me saca todas las energías que tengo.

.-No veo de que te quejas, si gracias a él te la pasas todo el día al lado de Evans- le reprochó padfoot desde el baño. Salió con el pelo mojado.

.- que puedo decir, gajes del oficio- contestó su amigo con alegría.

.-pobrecita- la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a un cabizbajo Remus.

.- ¿quien?- pregunto Sirius al ver a su amigo así- ¿Evans?

.- ¡¿Eh?!- Los ojos del licántropo se fijaron en sus dos amigos.

.- ¿Quien es pobrecita?- esta vez fue James el que preguntaba.

.-Summers- contesto secamente – parece que Malfoy la golpeó.

.- ¿QUE?- exclamaron a coro James y Sirius bien incrédulos por lo que acababan de decirles.

.- ¿COMO QUE ESE IDIOTA SE ATREVIÓ A TOCAR A MI MUJER?-

.- O.O-

.-Digo… EX esposa- intento justificarse Padfoot.

.- ¿Como fue?- indagó Prongs luego de recuperarse del alarido de su amigo.

.-Ni idea, cuando llegue para dejarle a la niña a Emily ella estaba en brazos de Rieman. El golpe parecía fuerte, le sangraba la nariz- narró el rubio cenizo – cuando le pregunte que le había pasado, lo único que me dijo fue: Malfoy.

.-Que poco hombre, pegarle a una chica- opinó James mientras se sentaba al lado de Padfoot- ¿tu que opinas¡Eh¡Sirius!

.- ¡¿Qué?!- el aludido estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

.- ¿Tu que opinas?- le volvió a preguntar.

.-Yoooo... me tengo que ir-exclamó de repente-... nos vemos- finalizó al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de si

.- ¿Y a este que le pasa?- lo único que recibió como respuesta Remus fue la cara de James diciendo: y a mí que me ves, no tengo ni la menor idea.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

.-espérame aquí – le dijo Connor en forma de orden a la pequeña mientras entraba a la cocina para pedir algo de comer.

La enfermera le aconsejó a Avril que guardara reposo, por lo cual no podía bajar a cenar pero como ella tenía mucha hambre en ese momento (como en las 23 horas, 59 minutos 55 segundos restantes del día) convenció a su amigo para que la llevara a las cocinas.

.-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- una voz burlona y por demás pedante sonó a sus espaldas. La reconoció al instante ¿como no hacerlo? Pensó para si irónica.

.-Hoy no estoy para tus estupideces, así que puedes irte por donde viniste- contestó Avril sintiendo como el calmante que le dieron hacia minutos estaba surtiendo efecto.

.- ¿no estas de humor?- recriminó Lucius de mala manera acercándose a ella- pues veras, a mi no se me apetece dejarte de molestar ¿que vas a hacer al respecto sangre-sucia?- le preguntó de manera fría al mismo tiempo que la acorralaba contra la pared

.- ¡¿Qué te ocurre¡Suéltame!- exigió ella ante la actitud del chico. Mucho no podía hacer en su estado- ¡te digo que me sueltes¡Déjame en paz!

La tarea del Slytherin fue interrumpida cuando alguien le llamo al palmear su hombre. Lucius no pudo siquiera ver bien a su atacante antes de que un fuerte golpe fuera descargado en medio de su cara.

.- ¡¿Estas demente?!-preguntó limpiándose un poco de sangre que le salía del labio. Se lo habían partido.

.-Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte con una mujer- exclamó un furioso Sirius parado a menos de un metro. Aun tenia el puño levantado mientras jadeaba. Al parecer corrió para llegar junto a ellos.

El slytherin bufó.

.-A un Malfoy nadie le pega- fue lo ultimo que se le escucho decir antes de que le encajara una piña en medio de el estomago a Sirius, comenzando así una pelea al mas puro estilo "Rocky".

En un inicio Avril intento separarlos

.- ¡Por favor, ya basta!- los resultados eran nulos- hombres tenían que ser- exclamó sarcástica haciéndose a un lado para no recibir algún golpe por error. Sabia decisión si me lo preguntan, podría haber ligado algo por error.

La cara de un momento a otro de Avril se iluminó: su ojiverde amigo salía de las cocinas. Tal vez podría detener ese…

Plaf

El intento de separarlos fue en vano, nuevamente, ya que una piña mal ubicada convirtió a Connor de observador en participe.

Pelea de a tres se transformó en una pela grupal al aparecerse varios alumnos de Slytherin de último año. No era que ellos quisiera defender a Lucius ni nada por el estilo, pero ese, SI, ese bichito competitivo les hacia perder la razón.

Nunca supieron como pero en unos minutos todo el pasillo se veía invadido de aquella batalla sin cuartel en donde grandes pequeños y colados volaban en direcciones distintas pero con un mismo ideal: pegarle al que tenían en frente.

En medio de todo ese caos dos personas eran ajenas: la primera era Avril que apoyada en la pared intentaba que nadie se metiera con ella y la segunda, Snape. Él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de entrar en algo tan fuera de lugar como aquello. Pero quiso el destino que lo hiciera cuando le golpearon por la espalda con tal fuerza que cayo sin aire, no sin empujar en el trayecto a todo aquel que estuviera cerca.

Yo lo denominaría como el domino humano mas largo y enredado del mundo. Hasta un pajarito que estaba ahí cayo, aunque ese murió en el proceso: al pobre le dio un soponcio. Aun no se sabe por que.

Pero volvamos a lo importante: la pelea.

Estaba por reiniciarse cuando la estridente y conocible voz de la profesora de transformaciones agujereó los oídos de todos los presentes.

.- ¡Pero en donde se creen que están!- la bola humana de "guerreros" levantaron sus manos para…¬¬ señalarse entre si.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas de sexto.

.- ¿Donde estará mi libro de Herbologia?- dijo Cristhy comiéndose un magnánimo sándwich mientras se perdía en el desastre que era su armario.

.-Yo que se- le contestó Emily que tenia un alfajor en cada mano y la rodeaban como mínimo unos veinte envoltorios- sigamos en donde nos quedamos: si yo te doy dos alfajores me das la mitad de tu rico sándwich ¿Si?

.-no se porque.- hizo un silencio importante- pero no me convence tu ofrecimiento - sacó la cabeza de entre sus casas y miro alrededor.- eh...Emily ¿en donde están nuestros hijos?

.-ni idea. Hace un rato andaban por acá- dijo la morena mientras buscaba debajo de la cama- ¿Y ESO QUE SE MUEVE QUE ES?- dijo señalando la montaña de envoltorios.

.- ¡SON LOS BEBÉS!- exclamó la castaña completamente horrorizada, tomó a su hijo en brazos.

.- ok ¿pero en que habíamos quedado?- Emily hizo caso omiso a lo que su amiga le decía- ¡ah, si¿Me das la mitad del sándwich? – se relamió tentada por la idea.

.- ¡NO!- contestó Cristhy- cada día te pareces mas a la glotona de Avril.- además…

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El niño empezó con su típico llanto, interrumpiéndola.

.- ya, ya bebé a ver ¿que tienes?- se le quedo mirando fijamente.

Diez minutos más tarde.

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

.- ¬¬ quiero creer que no estas esperando una respuesta- dijo Emily con los nervios crispados por los alaridos del bebé de Cristhy.

.- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?- dejó al infante sobre la cama. Había perdido toda esperanza de callarlo.

.-Ni idea, yo apenas puedo cuidar a la mía- Emily le dio otro mordiscazo a su alfajor.

.- Avril tenía razón: Una se puede volver monja antes de aprender a ser madre- comentó la chica sándwich- ¿como pudo Snape hacerse cargo de este mocoso gritón?

.-primero que nada, no es un mocoso, es tu supuesto hijo- reprocho su amiga- aparte ya se hacia hora de que te hicieras cargo del bebé. No es por defender al mal geniudo de Snape, pero estuviste de ameba fibrosa todo este mes.

.-bueno, lo que pasó fue que me invadió la depresión post-parto- trato de justificarse la chica.

.- Seguí diciéndolo, tal vez te convenzas – ironizó

.- ¡mejor cállate!- explotó la castaña – Ayúdame a encontrar a mi esposo- termino de decir mientras agarraba el bolso y salía por la puerta, con los nervios de punta.

.- ¡LOCA ESPERA¡TE OLVIDASTE AL NIÑO!- Emily agarró a los dos bebés y salio corriendo tras su amiga. Se veía que la maternidad no era lo de Cristhy.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería.

La señora Smith no daba a basto con todos los heridos que se encontraban allí, entre ellos estaban Black y connor .Estos, junto con Malfoy se tuvieron que aguantar tremendo sermón por parte de la profesora que hasta que no termino de hablar no se dio cuenta del estado calamitoso de sus alumnos, ordenándoles que fueran a la enfermería y en cuanto terminaran, la fueran a buscar a su despacho para poder comunicarles su castigo.

.-no quiero parecer desubicado, pero…- Padfoot miró a su interlocutor sentado en una camilla en frente. Connor no la había sacado barata y tenía una fina venda en la cabeza- ¿que fue lo que ocurrió para que golpearas a Malfoy?

.- intentó pegarle a Summers nuevamente- justificó Sirius tratando de no mover mucho sus labios. Estaban bastante partidos.

.- ¿nuevamente?-

.-No te hagas- le miró incrédulo, hasta ofendido- ya se que Malfoy golpeo a Avril...digo... a Summers- le comento Sirius

.- ¿De donde sacaste semejante burrada?- preguntó Connor intentando contener la risa.

.-Me lo dijo Remus- le contesto secamente padfoot sin entender la actitud del chico

.-Tu amigo mal interpreto las cosas, acá nadie le pego la pequeña. A menos que consideres al piso como "alguien"- Connor se levantó y sin dar más explicaciones salió de la enfermería.

En ese preciso instante, en el lugar de los hechos, Avril continuaba medio moribunda. La poción que había tomado antes ya le hacia efecto por completo y veía todo doble.

Tuvo que ser que en ese mismo momento apareciera Cristhy corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra y así fue como se llevaron puestas mutuamente.

Ahora eran DOS las que estaban apelmazadas en el piso semi inconcientes. ¬¬ Para mi que ese pasillo tenia poderes maléficos.

.- ¡NO!- se le escucho decir a Emily mientras al mismo tiempo que llegaba junto a su castaña amiga- ¡CHOCO CRISTHY!- se fijo mejor y encontró un bulto negro a su costado- ¿ y esto?- la pequeña se movió entre su túnica enredada.

.-No soy un bulto, tarada- contestó adolorida intentando ponerse de pie.

.- ¬¬ ¿que hacías tirada en el suelo como basura?

.-Tomaba sol- contestó irónicamente avril- ¿No ves? el día esta hermoso- dijo señalando a la ventana que mostraba un gran nubarrón, sin contar que ya era de noche- pero ese no es el punto en este momento- se tomó un segundo para acomodarse la ropa - ¿que hace cristhy corriendo como desaforada? y que haces tu ,con su bebé.

Emily le explicó con lujo de detalles el lío anterior y como Cristhy desesperada se dio a la labor de buscar a Snape para que la ayudara. También aprovechó para cargarla con el niño así podría agarrar mejor a la suya.

.-Que raro- comentó al terminar de escuchar a su amiga.

.-Si ¿no? – dijo Emily con una sonora carcajada escapándosele.

.- jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-

.- ¿De que se ríen?- el pequeño murmullo dio por sentado que Cristhy revoloteaba nuevamente en el mundo de los SI despiertos.

.-De ti- contestaron a coro.

.-NO me laten- sentencio la chica al ver a sus amigas desparramadas por el piso agarrándose la panza del "dolor" de risa.

.- riéndose nuevamente de Cristhy- arriesgó prematuramente alguien.

.-Si – contestó la pequeña reconociendo a su mejor amigo- ¿y a ti como te fue con los golpes?- Connor salio de las sombras del pasillo mostrando su rostro algo magullado.

.-Bastante bien-se limitó a contestar

.- ¿pero que te paso?- gimió horrorizada Emily al verlo. Cristhy tenía la misma expresión.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

.- ¡maldita sea!- exclamó realmente enojado Sirius al entrar a su habitación.

.- ¿anotaste el numero de matricula?- la cara del magullado se contorsionó en una mueca de ironía hacia Peter.

.-no estoy para bromas.-

James dejó a un lado el libro sobre Quidditch que estaba leyendo. Remus también se detuvo con la tarea para prestarle atención.

.- ¿quien te hizo eso?

.- queremos saber tu versión de las cosas- aportó nuevamente Peter. Nada inteligente de su parte debo admitir.

.- ¿como: mi versión de las cosas?- preguntó padfoot confundido.

.-Se rumorea que la pelea comenzó contigo y con Malfoy-

.-eso es cierto- Afirmo sirius

.- ¿entonces es verdad que te entraron los celos al ver a Summers y Malfoy besándose?- segunda metida de pata de Pettigrew.

.- ¡¿Qué?!

.-Bueno, eso es lo que se esta diciendo por ahí- trató de justificarse - no me miren así- pidió en tono suplicante al ver las miradas de enojo de sus compañeros.

Al otro día, temprano por la mañana el rumor ya se había corrido como pólvora. Que Avril no lo desmintiera o que el mismo Sirius no lo hiciera le hizo más tangible.

Tic tic

.-ya va-

tic tic

POM

.- ¡Auch! estúpida silla- esa fue cristhy tratando de llegar hasta la ventana en donde estaba una lechuza de color canela.- ¿Acuini? -le preguntó al animal mientras lo hacia pasar, el cual en forma de respuesta le entrego un pergamino que llevaba en sus garras.

"**_Querida prima:..."_**

.- ¡AY NO!- gimió al terminar de leer la carta. Dejo el pergamino arrugado a un costado de su cama.

.- ¿Qué te pica?- dijo Emily entre un bostezo.- ¿y eso¿Quien te lo manda?

.- Evelyn- le respondió con desgana la castaña.

La morena bufó con desprecio al oír ese nombre. Con su mejor cara de asco, dijo:

.- ¿que quiere?-

.-Va a venir-

.- ¿que?- Los ojos de Emily se abrieron tanto que Cristhy hubiera jurado que se le sabrían los ojos.

.-De intercambio, parece que llega la semana próxima- explicó Cristhy- y eso no es todo, viene con Marian y un compañero de curso.

.-esto ya de por si es un desastre. No quiero ni imaginarme cuando esa perra y su amiga estén acá, me van a hacer la vida imposible- dijo Emily en forma de protesta. Enterró su cabeza en la almohada en un intento de suicidio mal planeado.- no es justo- se le escucho ahogada.

.- Solo esperemos que se le haya ido la obsesión maniaca que tenia con Connor-

.- no podría soportar ni siquiera una semana con la peleas de ambas. Avril diciéndole que es una perra y ella amenazándola para que se aleje de él- la morena levantó su cabeza. Largando un sonoro suspiro.- dudo que nuestro amigo haya cambiado de opinión con respecto a ella.

.-eso es verdad- le apoyó la chica.

.- ¡buenos días!- un par de ojitos grises se distinguió entre la montaña de frazadas y sabanas.- ¿por que tiene esas caras?

.-Malas nuevas- contestó Emily. La pequeña se sentó en su cama y se desperezó.

.- ¿Eh?-

.-Evelyn- dijo Cris- va a venir y lo peor es que viene con Marian.

PLAF

.- ¿Estas bien?- preguntaron a coro al ver como Avril se estampo contra el suelo por la impresión.

.- ¡No! como quieres que lo este. Va a comenzar una tercera guerra mundial cuando llegue esa... esa... aggggggggg ni se lo que es- exclamo muy enojada ella levantándose.

.-Ya no hay solución, tendremos que aguantarlas- opinó Cristhy levantándose- ahora mejor vistámonos para ir a desayunar, no se nos vaya a hacer tarde.

.- Está bien... mami- exclamaron las otras dos con tono socarrón.

.-cállense- Una almohada fue estampada en la cara de Emily, iniciando así una guerra sin cuartel…OTRA VEZ.

En el gran salón, mucho rato mas tarde.

.-como durmieron señoritas- indagó Connor al verlas llegar despeinas. Con la ropa correcta, pero despeinadas, con la cara lavada pero…bueno, ya, creo que entendieron.

.-bien ¿y tu?- preguntó Emily acomodando a la niña en una pequeña cunita portátil al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de él.

.-mas o menos, los moretones no me dejaron dormir mucho- contestó el ojiverde.

.- oigan- la pequeña se quedó parada al lado de su morena amiga- ¿me parece a mi o me están mirando?- medio alumnado, sobre todo el femenino estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimiento. Estudiándola.

.-Ni...-no pudo terminar. Una chica de quinto año se le acercó dudosa.

.- ¿es cierto?

.- ¿Que cosa?-

.-Lo de Black y tú- explicó la chica.

.- ¿yo que tengo que ver con el idiota ese?- Avril se sintió ofendida.

.-Es lo que se dice- comentó la chica que al ver la cara de confusión de todo el grupo agregó- ¿que acaso no es cierto que tu y él están saliendo?

.- ¡¿PERDON?! Yo no te hice nada para que me insultes de esa manera-

.-Involucrarte conmigo no es ningún insulto- comento con una voz fría detrás suyo. Se giró encontradote cara a pecho (recuerden que ella es mas bajita) con Sirius.

.-Quien lo dice- preguntó en tono desafiante- para mi eres todo un narcisista así que no me complace que me anden emparejando contigo.

.-Sabes que, ya me tienes cansado, eres la persona mas desagradecida y molesta que conozco- comenzó a soltar Padfoot de muy mal humor.-Eres poco delicada, poco educada. Se nota viendo como gritas y descargas tu ira ante el primer ser que se te cruza- trató de tranquilizarse, pero la cara de fastidio de ella no se lo permitió.- siempre andabas de aquí para allá dándome ordenes y repitiéndome todo el tiempo que era un inútil irresponsable. Por lo menos yo lo hacia a propósito ¿cual es tu excusa?- continuo diciendo el chico cada vez mas fuerte notándosele un grandísimo y creciente enojo- deja de creerte superior a mi por que no lo eres sangre impura- insertar GRAN silencio incomodo por parte de todo el alumnado.

Avril no dijo nada, tomó sus cosas y salió de gran salón sin perder la compostura. La mayoría se quedo como piedra: habían perdido una fortuna por que la mayoría había apostado que le rompería como mínimo cuatro sillas en la cabeza a Sirius.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Tres días después, en plena clase de transformaciones.

.- me aburro- protestó Avril reprimiendo un bostezo.

.-no eres la única- le contesto Emily. Acabado de decir esto sintió como una pequeña bola de papel golpeaba su cabeza.

.-…- Un signo de pregunta revoloteó sobre su cabecita mientras abría la notita, la cual estaba escrita bastante prolija y la letra parecía de hombre: **te espero a la salida, necesito hablar contigo. Lupin.**

Media hora mas tarde estaba caminando a la par de Remus con dirección a los terrenos. Cuando salieron los rayos de sol de medio día le segaron por un momento, sin embargo siguió andando hasta encontrar un lugar adecuado en el cual sentarse.

.- ¿de que quieres hablar?- colocó la canasta del bebé suavemente sobre la hierba, no quería que el mocoso se despertara.

.- Quero pedir disculpas en nombre de Sirius-dijo sin rodeos el licántropo. Emily sonrió de soslayo.- Él sabe que estuvo mal lo que hizo, sin embargo su orgullo no le permite ver mas allá de su nariz. No creo que le pida disculpas directas, por ello lo pido yo en su lugar.

.-Y aunque lo hiciera dudo que Avril lo escuchase. Desde que lo conoce lo considera un bueno para nada, pero nunca un racista de esa índole.- explicó- estuvo de muy mal humor durante estos días, excepto hoy a la mañana cuando se vatio a duelo con Cristhy por el baño a la hora de la mañana.

.- Se que Sirius en algún lugar de su conciencia también esta así- Remus arranco un poco de hierva nomás para sacarse lo tenso- de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Summers. Incluyendo sus suaves despertares.

**FLASH BACK**

.- ¡DESPIERTA!- los tímpanos de un chico de 16 años retumbaron dolorosamente y al abrir los ojos, Sirius se dio cuenta de quien era su torturadora. Desde su posición podía ver los ojos grises de su enana "tragedia".

.- ¡PERO QUIEN CORNOS TE CREES PARA GRITARME ASI, BESTIA!- respondió malhumorado. El sutil despertar le crispó los nervios.

.- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? Hace mas de media hora que intento levantarte- objetó Avril meciendo a la bebé- duermes como un tronco.

.-Mira quien lo dice- le respondió Padfoot de la misma manera mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Indecoroso error: el merodeador olvidó por completo que la única prenda que lo salvaba de ser un nudista adelantado a su época era unos calzoncillos negros.

.- ¡EXHIBICIONISTA!- le grito la chica cuando se recuperó del trance al verlo en esas fachas.

.- ¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA QUE ME VIERAS ASI, SE SUPONE QUE TU NO DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUÍ!- Padfoot tampoco hizo ningún ademán de taparse. Inconcientemente parecía disfrutar de la situación.

.- TAMBIEN SE SUPONE, QUE TU DEBERIAS HABER ESTADO HACE UNA HORA EN LA SALA COMUN PARA ENCARGARTE DE LA NIÑA- le reprocho Avril.

.-BUENO, AHORA BAJO ¿O ES QUE PIENSAS QUEDARTE AHÍ TODO EL DIA?-

.- ¡No! ya me iba- le corto de mala manera Avril saliendo de la habitación con Cristin en brazos.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

.-Si, me acuerdo que bajó diciendo una cantidad de barbaridades en contra de Sirius. Tu amiga tiene un extenso vocabulario de malas palabras- opinó el licántropo.

.-Jajaja y eso no es nada, cuando se enoja de verdad puede hacerte un soneto de puteadas- le dijo Emily al tiempo que se arreglaba un mechón de pelo rebelde que a favor de la fuerza de gravedad y en contra de su dueña y señora se interponía en su cara.

Remus iba decirle algo cuando una voz estridente le volvió a la realidad.

.-Hola guapo- le saludo una muchacha de cabello castaño claro, llevaba puesta una túnica tan apretada que parecía que iba estallar en cualquier momento, marcando todas sus curvas- hace mucho que no "hablamos"- comentó de manera picara

.-Mejor me voy- comento Emily al mismo tiempo que cargaba la pequeña cunita.

.- ¡Ah¿Tu eres?-preguntó la recién llegada con cara de: no te había visto.

.-Anderson - se limito a decir la morena. Se formó un incomodo silencio después de la respuesta cortante de ella.- después nos vemos... acuérdate que hoy te toca cuidarla- dijo cortando el momento mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La sala común de Gryffindor prácticamente se encontraba vacía y digo así por que ni Avril no Connor pesaban moverse de sus sitios.

.- quiero chocolates- objetó por décima vez. Su cabeza recostada en las piernas de su amigo tenia un panorama entero y technicolor de…¬¬ el techo.

.-ya no me quedan mas pequeña- comentó el chico acariciándole el cabello- eso te pasa por comértelos todos de una. Ahora tenemos que esperar a que mi madre me mande mas...o hasta que podamos ir a Hogsmeade.

.-pero yo quiero ahora- se quejó nuevamente ella.

Quiso el destino, o la parca Láquesis que aburrida de esperar a sus hermanas en el café de la esquina se metió a hacer de las suyas en este pobre y enclenque fic que… Ya, me fui de tema, el punto es que Emily entró por el retrato de la dama gorda.

.- ¿Emi¿Tienes choco...?- no la dejo terminar.

.-No estoy para esa clase de cosas ahora, me voy arriba y pobre de aquel que me moleste- finalizo lanzándole una mirada de enojo a sus amigos subiendo las escaleras con la bebé a cuestas.

.-nop, ella tampoco tiene- se lamentó Avril con voz resignada- ¡moriré!- dijo en forma dramática.

.- _Dios¿como fui a parar en este grupo de locas?_- pensó el ojiverde intentando tranquilizarla.

.- ¡CIERTO!- exclamó de repente Avril haciéndolo saltar del susto. Y entre nos, creo que no le pegó un cabezazo de casualidad- no te dijimos pero adivina quien va a venir la semana que viene.

.- ¿Quien?-

.-Tu "querida" Evelyn y su amiga- comentó con desdén mientras se levantaba del sillón.

.- o.o- el chico se volvió a traumar

Mientras tanto en una latitud no muy alejada. Más específicamente dos pisos más abajo a la derecha.

.-yo cumpliendo este castigo y ella muy cómoda con el idiota ese- murmuraba Sirius mientras limpiaba unos calderos. Esa jornada tocaba pagar los platos rotos en la pelea y tan mala suerte tuvo que…

.- ¿estás celoso Black?- el tono burlón y frió Lucius llego a sus oídos desde la otra punta del aula.

.-nadie pidió tu opinión escoria humana, mejor cierra la boca- le amenazó un Gryffindor malhumorado.

.-uhhhhh... Black se enfado... ¿que voy a hacer?- Malfoy dramatizó con cara de asco.

.-no se de que tanto te ríes- Padfoot dejo su labor y aun apretando el trapo que utilizaba para limpiar observo con sorna a su compañero- a ti te gusta Summers¿no es cierto?- balde de agua fría para el Slytherin por favor, pasar por el pasillo cuatro.

.-yo nunca me rebajaría a tal nivel Black, que no se te olvide que perte...-

.-si, si... eso ya lo se- respondió quitándole importancia a la cuestión de la sangre- pero igualmente te gusta.

.- estás loco-

.- Ella es algo prohibido, nada fuera de lo común lo admito, es muy bajita y su cara al parecer se niega a desarrollarse y dejar de parecer la de una niña pero igual te atrae- contestó el merodeador seguro de si mismo y sus palabras.

.- ¡eso no es cierto!- contestó Lucius asqueado.- En que te basas para decir semejante estupidez.

.- no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta- contestó guardándose sus argumentos solamente, para dejar con la espina a la serpiente.

.- eres un idiota- bufó el rubio girándose para continuar con su trabajo.- y como tal no dices mas que idioteces.

**Continuara**

**Lamento muchisimo el retraso. Sigo con problemas al recibir reviews asi que si no le contesto a alguien no es que no quiera, simplemente no me los muestra, por mas que yo sepa que estan ahi los mensajes. Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia por segunda vez y a los que son lectores nuevos.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo para todos!**


	6. Visitas no deseadas

**_Capitulo 6: Visitas no deseadas_**

Era una linda noche de otoño, y la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en el comedor engullendo comida.

.- ¡Que rico!- Quien otra más que Avril parecía carecer de toda educación y efusivamente diría lo que pensaba: aun teniendo la boca llena de comida.

.-Lastima que en unos minutos se va a arruinar todo- comentó Emily, con cara de estar esperando la mayor tragedia del siglo. Jugaba con su cena.

.-¬¬ ya me lo tenias que recordar- reprocho la pequeña dejando de comer- ya se me fue el hambre... gracias- le dijo irónica a la morena.

.-chicas, no es para tanto- trató de tranquilizarlas Connor.

.-dices que dejar a avril en una calle totalmente abandonada en medio de la noche no es malo. Que mis zapatos se rompieran misteriosamente haciéndome caer sobre un chico muy guapo del cual Evelyn estaba detrás¿no fue malo?- pregunto de mala manera Emily-eso de entre muchas cosas que nos hicieron esas... esas Perras-

.- Connor, ellas tienen razón, mi prima fue es capaz de eso y mucho mas- aportó Cristhy.

El ojiverde solo suspiró resignado cuando la voz del director les llamó la atención.

.-Jóvenes- exclamó Dumbledore- en el día de hoy llegaron desde Estados Unidos tres alumnos de intercambio que participan en un programa de estudios, les ruego que sean buenos con ellos.- la repentina noticia le cayó como un balde de agua a todos los comensales que al instante se miraban entre si, haciendo comentarios. El director tosió un poco para llamarles la atención- por favor…-

De la puerta principal de aquel majestuoso salón tres personas se adentraron.

La primera y la que parecía más segura de si misma: una muchacha pelirroja de muy buena figura, ojos almendra, grandes y expresivos y unos labios bastante carnosos. Sonrió mientras caminaba con porte entre las mesas hacia el frente del comedor.

No muy alejada y casi con el mismo aire, le seguía otra joven, un poco más alta de cabello castaño oscuro que contrastaban a la perfección con sus ojos celestes delineados por unas largas pestañas. Aunque se notaba que ese toque se lo daba los litros de delineador aplicados en la zona.

A la par de esta ultima, un muchacho moreno, mirada negra y astuta con porte varonil sonreía con suficiencia. Seguro de lo que su apariencia lograba en algunos pulsos femeninos. Y desde su impresionante metro setenta observaba todo el salón con poco interés, desplegando aun más su atractivo que aunque sonara extraño, parecía hasta inocente.

Emily y Avril se miraron en el mismo instante que las jóvenes pisaron el frente del comedor. Por sus caras pasaban las sensaciones más despreciables. Les tenían mucha antipatía y no lograban ocultarlo. Para desgracia de ellas, ambas quedaron en Gryffindor, dando a entender que había veces que el sombrero se equivocaba bien feo.

.- Primita…- se le escucho decir a la pelirroja al llegar a la mesa de la casa de los leones- ¿Cómo estas? hace mucho que no hablamos- sonrió hipócritamente.

.-Bien ¿y tu?- preguntó con desgana Cristhy.

.-Genial, que no me ves...- comentó mitad arrogante y en broma mientras se daba una vuelta, moviendo su sedoso cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda.

.-Se nota que sigues igual de vanidosita- murmuró Emily en tono burlón.

La compañera castaña de Evelyn la miró altivamente.

.-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la santurrona de Emily ¿como va tu colección de ositos?-

.-Supongo que mejor que tu colección de preservativos usados- contrarrestó la morena. Su enojo fue apaciguado en forma por la contorción diabólica del rostro de su Némesis.

.-Que graciosita-

Evelyn mientras tanto había puesto sus ojos en el ojiverde del grupo. Nunca supo que le atraía exactamente de él, puesto que si bien no era feo, varios de sus pretendientes eran mucho más guapos que él.

.-Connor – ronroneó insinuante, sentándose a su lado. - ¿como has estado?

.-Bien hasta que tu llegarte- le respondió Avril de mala manera.

.- ah…-dijo la chica mirando de una manera despreciativa - tu sigues en este colegio. Creí que habían echo una limpieza de, bueno tu sabes, sangres impuras- el ambiente se puso aun mas tenso.

.-Pues ya ves que no.- respondió sarcástico Connor- y te pido un favor, si sabes lo que es el espacio personal dame un poco.

Evelyn no demostró su molestia, pero se alejo un poco, disimuladamente.

.- ¿es tu novia que la defiendes tanto?- Marian aun no se sentaba, por lo cual mas de la mitad del grupo tuvo que levantar la vista.

.- si¿algún problema con ello?-no supo bien por que, pero por unos instantes Connor dudo en su "elegante" forma de contestar la pregunta.

.- ¿lo es?- preguntó el grupo sorprendido ante tal afirmación

.- ¿lo soy?- obviamente, nadie mas que Avril y una mosquita que pasaba por ahí, escucharon esa duda.

El ojiverde se movió algo incomodo, aunque supo disimularlo muy bien. Observó a su amiga y la notó medio pasmada. No era para menos, pensó, después de todo, quien no quedaría meditabundo después de enterarse de que estaba saliendo con alguien sin enterarse. No que fuese imposible, puesto que hay veces que pasa y más de un despistado se encuentra metido en aquel tipo de lío en donde una de las partes sabe de la relación y la otra no se da por enterada hasta que ya es tarde. Es decir, hasta que llegan a vivir juntos o algo así. Calamidades de esas nunca faltan, pero me fui de tema

.-Vamos cariño, es hora de que se lo digamos- inercia movió la boca de Connor.

.-Ah, si... lo somos- Avril pudo leer en los ojos de su amigo que le siguiera la corriente.

Como si se tratara de una clase cualquiera, Cristhy levantó la mano pidiendo la palabra. Cosa rara por que ella nunca hacia eso, nomás hablaba sin permiso interrumpiendo lecciones bien complicadas con preguntas trilladas.

.- ¿Pero por que no nos lo dijeron?-

.-Por que no es verdad- exclamó de repente Evelyn atrayendo toda la atención del salón, segura de que esto era una gran mentira- él nunca se juntaría con chusma, excepto a que te quieras divertir un rato con ésta.

.-que tu no lo creas no significa que no lo seamos- reclamó enojada la pequeña ante tal teoría sobre su persona.

.-Pruébalo- le reto Marian.

Quise yo, por que no admitirlo, puesto que como autora del fic puedo hacer lo que se me antoje mientras que no me demanden, que Avril estuviese en la posición justa, en el momento adecuado para que su amigo le tapara la boca y no con la mano.

Se tardaron, y los silbidos de vitoreo por parte de sus compañeros en el gran salón no se hicieron esperar al ser espectadores de tal espectáculo. No es que fuese raro ver dos personas besarse, lo se, pero los alumnos de Hogwarts nunca fueron muy exquisitos en sus temas de chusmerio, por que habrían de hacer una excepción ahora.

Después de todo, el último chisme en grande fue cuando Alice Brian cayó desde la torre norte sobre la profesora de vuelo mientras ésta le estaba dando clases a los de primero.

Nadie olvidó ese atentado contra la salud física del cuerpo profesional del colegio y mucho menos Alice que se rompió su dedito meñique. Aunque ese sea ya otro tema.

Regresando a lo que nos concierne, los alumnos comenzaron a hacer apuestas ya que como verán al correr de la historia, tenemos jugadores compulsivos en masa en esa generación.

.- ¡Será Summers la que corte el beso!-gritó uno.

Del lado contrario se escucho:

.-No, va a ser Rieman-

.- terminaran teniendo sexo salvaje-si, nuevamente el desubicado del capitulo uno hizo presencia una vez mas, para deleite de nadie - ¿Qué¿A ustedes no les gustaría?- preguntó avergonzado el chico. Por suerte nadie se digno a responderle.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de la mesa de Gryffindor, contraría al espectáculo.

.-creía que ellos no eran mas que amigos- comentó James sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Le entretenían más sus fideos rebeldes.

.-se ve que no- respondió Peter.

.-tu que piensas Sir…- el intento de Remus murió a mitad de camino. Sirius no parecía muy contento con ellos puesto que ni siquiera se digno a mirarle cuando le escucho hablarle.

Volviendo con Avril y Connor.

.-esteee... bueno ya entendimos- Evelyn estaba efervescente.

La pequeña y su amigo se separaron. No por que escuchasen la orden de Evelyn, sino por la falta de aire.

Se miraron por unos segundos, aun sin comprender que les había pasado. No podían negar que les gustó el beso pero el corazón no se les había acelerado frenéticamente a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas.

La pelirroja carraspeo un poco, disconforme.

.- ¿piensan que algo así comprueba algo?- objetó ocultando su rabia- No me daré por vencida Rieman y tu sangre sucia, aléjate de mi camino si no quieres que las cosas se te pongan negras.- amenazó. Por suerte para ellas, el colegio entero estaba nuevamente en su misión de llenar la pansita y ahora, sus comentarios hirientes y despreciables pasaron desapercibidos.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Esa misma noche, en el cuarto de mujeres de sexto.

.-haber si entiendo-

La voz de Cristhy resonó en el lugar, magullando el silencio pensativo después de una explicación.

.- ¿todo eso fue una farsa?-

Avril asintió fervientemente desde su cama.

.-pero... y el beso- interrumpió Emily.- parecía muy real.

.- lo fue - admitió la pequeña- Esas son las consecuencias que trae obligar a Connor a ver telenovelas mexicanas, aprendió a actuar esa escena muy bien.

La castaña comenzó a reírse como loca y entre risas procuro darse a entender.

.- tendrías que haber visto la cara de mi prima.

.-Pagaría por hacerlo-

.- ¿Y ahora que van a hacer?- preguntó Emily, medio preocupada.

.-Supongo que seguir actuando hasta que Evelyn y la otra se vayan. No creo que desista de su idea de "conquistar" a Connor.

La conversación quedó zanjada ahí. No había mas vueltas que darle al asunto y realmente a esa hora de la noche ellas tampoco andaban con ganas de darle vuelta a nada.

El tiempo paso, mejor dicho, unos días trascurrieron y ya en viernes nuevamente el grupo se encontraba en plena clase de encantamientos. Sentadas en la parte mas alejada de la vista del profesor, Avril jugaba con su pluma mientras que sus amigas jugaban a machacar un pobre cofrecito, tarea del día.

.-Por que tiene que ser aburrida esta clase- la pequeña se movió incomoda y con voz cansada- ¿me va a servir de algo levitar un cofre a dos metros de altura cuando salga al mundo?- suspiró al verse ignorada completamente hasta que su acción fue interrumpida por un golpecito en plena nuca- auch- exclamó. Tomó la bolita de pergamino que yacía en su pupitre- _Ya contrate a la persona que va a cuidar de la bebé así que no hace falta que tengamos ningún tipo de contacto sangre sucia. Lucius malfoy_

La chica levanto una ceja -_que amoroso_-pensó. Después se dio media vuelta para sacarle la lengua en forma de respuesta a su compañero Slytherin sentado asientos a su derecha.

Por suerte para el cobre y la seguridad de esa clase, la hora termino, dejando a los alumnos libres toda la tarde.

.-Por fin- la pequeña se estiró- Me voy a dormir.

.-No puedes, recuerda que tenemos que hacer el trabajo práctico de herbologia, y por eso debemos ir al bosque a juntar muestras- le recordó Emily, bajándola de un hondazo de la nube de pedo en la que estaba.

.-Pero tengo sueñito- protestó- llévatela a Cristhy.

.- ella esta en otro grupo- objetó la morena. Termino de guardar sus cosas- vamos- la agarró de la túnica y la arrastró haciendo caso omiso a las protestas que iban en aumento.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El sol se cernía en lo mas alto cuando salieron a los terrenos. Caminaron por un largo rato hasta encontrar el sitio adecuado.

.- Dejemos las cosas acá- dijo en forma de orden Emily mientras apoyaba la cunita y un gran bolso en el piso a la sombra de un árbol- haber...- leyó detenidamente la lista de muestras que tenia en su mano hacia cinco minutos.

Su amiga reviso los alrededores buscando lo pedido y le encontró metido entre dos árboles bien frondosos.

.- allí, solo que esta muy alto- la cara de Emily si iluminó.- ¬¬ ten cuidado con mandarte alguna y querer ser alpinista. Es un árbol, no los Andes.

Emily no le hizo caso y dejó que su impulsividad la guiara hacia la cima de aquel ejemplar.

.- una patita después de la otra- se decía a si misma mientras apoyaba uno de sus pies en un huequito del arbolito.

En tierra firme la pequeña entretenida estaba sacando algunos libros de la materia, cuando sintió el crujir de las hojas ya caídas. Levantó su mirada gris para ver quien osaba perturbarla en medio de su canción. Si, estaba cantando ¿no se los dije?...bueno, se me paso.

.- ¿que haces aquí sola?- le preguntó Lupin llegando a su lado y poniéndose en cuclillas. Sirius que le acompañaba permaneció parado.

.-existo ¿por?- la ironía le pego en plena cara al licántropo. Padfoot corrió mejor suerte y la esquivo haciéndose el desentendido.

.- muy graciosa, considerando que el poco tiempo que pude tratar contigo tu existencia prefería su cama. ¿Has cambiado de hábitos?- contraatacó Remus pasivamente. Sirius tuvo la leve sospecha de que disfrutaba haciendo enojar a la gente con su forma tranquila de rematar.

.- no, no cambie, pero…primero que nada, no estoy sola- se explicó finalmente ella.

.- discúlpanos, como pudimos ser tan imprudentes- aportó Sirius finalmente- tu amigo imaginario esta por aquí ¿no es cierto?

.-...-

.- ¿Que pasa, te comieron la lengua los ratones?- volvió a burlarse extrañado que ella no estuviera en ese momento tratando de morderle la yugular por el comentario que había echo.

.-...- ignorarlo era todo un combo: no le miraba ni le hablaba. Estuvo tentada en decirle¿quiere agrandar su combo por uno setenta y cinco? Pero dudo que el merodeador aceptase.

.- ¡Ey¡Hola¡Te estoy hablando!- esa actitud comenzó a exaspéralo.

Remus optó por lo más sensato y se alejó de la zona de explosión. Conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para saber que era capaz de ser insoportablemente insoportable (valga la redundancia) cuando se lo proponía.

Mientras tanto, arriba del árbol.

Ya casi llego- dijo en un susurró entrecortado Emily, estiro su brazo lo mas que pudo y una alegría digna de filmarse se poso en su rostro al conseguir el objetivo, pero, si, siempre hay un pero ¿acaso no conocen la ley fundamental de Murphy?

Siguiendo con la historia, ese pero tenía un nombre, o mejor dicho, un sonido:

¡CRAK!

.-eso no me gusto nada - pensó Emily. Tuvo suerte de tener tiempo de pensar algo, puesto que enseguida comenzó a caer desde lo alto de la existencia ajena.- ¡AAAAHHH!

PLAF

.- ¡AUCH¡ESO DOLIO!- exclamó enojado Remus siendo presa de su nueva función: colchón personal.

.- ¡Lo siento! – exclamo ella, ni siquiera no se dio dado cuenta sobre quien había caído.

.- en serio, la próxima vez avísame anticipado, esta vez no estaba preparado- bromeó adolorido el joven licántropo.

Silencio

.-Perdón, pero yo todavía sigo aquí, así que si quieren hacerse mimitos váyanse a otra parte- reclamó molesta Avril.

.-mejor cierra la boca, enana- Emily se levanto "de Remus" y se sacudió el polvo.

.- ¿Que se supone que estabas haciendo arriba del árbol?- Sirius se adelantó un par de pasos antes de preguntar eso.

.-aprendía a volar, Black ¬¬- le contestó irónica Emily- y tenia la esperanza de que si llegara a caerme, mi muy oportuno esposo estuviera ahí para socorrerme.

.- siempre supe que terminarías adorando…

PLAF

.- ¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?- el joven licántropo se toco la cara adolorido. A pesar de tener manos finas, emily golpeaba muy fuerte.

.- ¡PARA QUE APRENDAS A CALLARTE EN EL MOMENTO OPORTUNO, LUPIN!-

.- ¡PERO SI YO NO DIJE NADA!-

.- ¡ESTABAS A PUNTO DE HACERLO!-

Silencio nuevamente.

.- si no controlas ese carácter terminaras pareciéndote a tu amiga- enfatizo Padfoot metiéndose en conversación ajena.

El castaño sonrió de lado, aun adolorido.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

En el crepúsculo.

Avril no llego a realizar su cometido: alcanzar su camita y dormirse un buen rato. Ahora, como toda desubicada, dormía tranquilamente a pata suelta sobre uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor. Asustando con los ronquidos, por que negando, a cualquier despistado que transitase descuidado cerca del sillón.

Connor bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente cuando la vio tan campante. Suspiró resignado.

.-ay, no tienes remedio pequeña- la levantó en brazos para llevarla al cuarto.

.-todavía me pregunto como es que estas saliendo son esa- Connor ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a su interlocutora. Supuso que la cara de ironía de Evelyn debía estar a pleno.

.-no es de tu incumbencia - le contestó secamente alejándose de ella.

Evelyn sonrió socarronamente. Era demasiado orgullosa para darse cuenta que ese partido estaba perdido.

Reanudaba su camino cuando sintió que le soplaban en la nuca.

.- ¿lo has pensado?- dio media vuelta para encontrase con Jack.

.-Claro hermosura¿pero que obtengo yo a cambio?- preguntó acercándose mas, tomándola de la cintura.

.- lo que desees será tuyo- una especie de sonrisa diabólica se formó en los rostros de ambos.

.-Me parece bien- la soltó- ¿cuando empiezo?

.-Ahora...- dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que se separaba como una flecha de él y por el retrato aparecía Emily cargada hasta la cabeza de pergaminos y se le dificultaba caminar y mirar por donde iba.

.- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- la morena se hizo un espacio entre todo el papel para fijarse en quien le hablaba.

.-Gracias- pronuncio la chica detrás de todos esos pergaminos- te lo agradezco- volvió a decir al notar que el chico tomaba una gran cantidad de ellos.

.-Oh perdona, que maleducado soy, mi nombre es Jack Waltson, vengo de intercambio-

.-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Emily Anderson-

.- Y dime¿para que quieres tanto pergamino? -

.-Pues veras, estoy haciendo un trabajo practico con una amiga, y los necesitamos, para poder clasificar algunas cosas- se tambaleo con los pergaminos- debo llevarlos a mi habitación.

.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlo hasta ahí?- se ofreció cordial.

.-Te lo agradecería- fue lo único que dijo Emily antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.

En la habitación

.- ¡MUERE! - grito Cristhy tratando de que un gran oso de peluche diera contra la cabeza de su amiga.

.- ¡CALMATE LOCA!- exigió Avril esquivando el ataque. Connor yacía inconciente con un libro "incrustado" en medio de la frente, cortesía de la señorita histérica.

Emily entro, esquivo y tiro cuanto pergamino tenía encima en pos de un ideal: que no la golpeara el oso proyectil.

.- ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!-

.- ¡YO NO LO HICE, FUISTE TU QUE TE CORRISTE Y NO ME DEJASTE PEGARTE!

.-YO NO TENGO LA CULPA QUE TU ESTES HISTERICA POR QUE HOY TE TOCA CIUDAR DE NUEVO A TU HIJO- exclamó más fuerte Avril al mismo tiempo que se ponía roja por el esfuerzo.

.-O.O- esta era la cara de jack, y no era actuada.

.-Perdónalas- la morena se levantó - ¬¬ nunca coordinan bien, tiendo a pensar en incontables ocasiones de que son bien lelas.

Ambas se quedaron estáticas, no por lo recién dicho, sino por la nueva compañía.

.- ¡Hola!- saludo la pequeña ya mas tranquila- mi nombre es Avril y la desquiciada chillona-agrego señalando a la castaña que estaba sobre la cama del medio, toda despeinada y con la ropa mal puesta- es Cristhy.

.-Mu...mucho gusto- si tartamudeo fue por puro susto.- Jack, digo, mi nombre es Jack.

.-Ah, tu viniste con esas- aportó con desden la pequeña.

.- Si ¿por?- preguntó el chico con un tono ingenuo.

.-No es por ti, disculpa, es solo que no nos llevamos con ellas- respondió- ¡Ah¡Connor! -exclamó de repente asustando a todos. Se acercó a él.

.- Mamá, no me siento bien- el delirio y el libro (dicho sea de paso) le pegaron fuerte.

.-Vamos, conito... levántate... no te mueras- no hubo respuesta, no una coherente por lo menos- mejor será que lo lleve a la enfermería-no le dio tiempo a nadie a que dijeran ni pío cuando ya estaba llevándose al ojiverde a cuestas. ¿Cómo? No se, pregúntenle a ella.

En la enfermería

.- ¿Le persigue la mala suerte? - preguntó extrañada la enfermera al ver a Connor de nuevo por esos pagos.

.-No, el problema es que se junta con nosotras- jadeó Avril dejándolo dificultosamente en una de las camas.

.- ¿Eh?- pregunto más confundida la señora Smith.

.-Nada-

Después de un rato.

.- ¿como esta?- la enfermera se estaba tardando.

.- Debe de quedarse toda la noche, este chico se ha golpeado fuerte ¿con que le tiraron? -

.-Con un libro- respondió Avril aun ida por la noticia.

.-Debía ser muy pesado- opino la enfermera- Bueno, mejor será que te retires, ya es tarde y de todas maneras no puedes quedarte.

.-pero yo quiero permanecer junto a él-

.-no- fue lo único que exclamo la enfermera como respuesta antes de salir por algunas vendas.

Avril se fue, no por voluntad propia, sino por que la enfermera podía ser intimidante cuando quería. Su bigote al estilo: no conozco la depilación, asustaba.

.- toyyyy solitaaaaaaa- cantaba por lo bajo cuando iba de regreso a su sala común- no hay nadie aquí a mi ladouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

.- Summers-

PUM

Si la pequeña no se chocó contra la pared al girarse fue por que se dio contra una de las armaduras.

.- ¿Estas bien?- Sirius se acerco a ella, al verla tan, tan… estampada contra el armatoste.

.-… – se repuso rápidamente. Sobándose la nariz e ignorando olímpicamente a su compañero siguió su camino.

.-vamos, no te puedes pasar toda la vida sin hablarme- comentó el chico siguiéndola.

.-…-

.-bueno, si no me quieres hablar, esta bien, pero me vas a escuchar- y sin decir nada mas la levantó en el aire y se la puso en el hombro, cargándola como una bolsa (obviamente aprovechándose que ella era chiquita, a comparación con él).

Mis respetos a Padfoot que logro esquivar o por lo menos se hizo el que: no me duele, cada vez que Avril atinaba a golpearlo.

Buscó, con mucho éxito debo admitir, un aula vacía en donde entro y cerro con llave.

La dejo en el suelo.

.-No te voy a dejar salir hasta que me escuches- le dijo mostrándole la llaves y metiéndosela en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tomó aire- Lo que paso el otro día… ¡OYE¡Te estoy hablando!- la pequeña intentaba subirse a un banco cercano a una ventana.-Bájate de ahí- exclamó enojado mientras la agarraba y la sentaba sobre una de las mesas- ¡escúchame!- No intentes por la fuerza hablarle a alguien que no quiere, sobre todo por que malgastas saliva y energía. Sirius en ese momento luchaba entre dejarla que se fuera y mandar al diablo todo o continuar.

Eligio lo segundo.

.- ¿Por que eres así?- preguntó ya exasperado por la conducta de ella- yo solo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije-por una fracción de segundo Avril sintió que él estaba siendo sincero y dejo de forcejear. Con calma volvió su mirada hacia Sirius. - lo que te dije estuvo mal. Perdóname.

Se dice que estos momentos son los de reconciliación y que los personajes encuentran nuevos sentimientos naciendo en ellos. Bien, acá no lo fue. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, simplemente seguían observándose.

Avril resolvía internamente si perdonarlo o no, bueno, tal vez no pensaba en eso sino que quería irse de allí rápidamente por que ya era la hora de la cena.

Y Sirius, bueno, él es un caso aparte¿quieren saber lo que pensaba? Yo también, por que hizo un movimiento medio extraño, como inclinándose hacia ella.

.-Como pude ser tan despistado- ambos jóvenes se giraron hacia la puerta. Si no habían escuchado mal, la voz de su profesor de estudios muggles estaba detrás de ella. Con terror y justa precisión lograron tirarse al piso cuando el profesor se dio paso en el aula- como pude olvidarme del libro, la señora Pince me mataría si lo supiera- tomó un libraco olvidado en una estantería y volvió a salir.

Silencio( ¬¬ de nuevo)

.-Eh… Ya puedes quitarte de encima - comentó Avril roja como un tomate

.- ¿Ah?... ¡si!... perdón- como si la pequeña quemara, Sirius se levantó de inmediato. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla, la cual ella rechazo.

.-Entonces- comenzó a decir el joven- ¿me perdonas?- intentaba sonar seguro.

.-Si- Avril se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Comprobó que el profesor había dejado abierto- pero ni creas que esto cambiara algo entre nosotros. No te soporto y se que el sentimiento es mutuo- finalizó en tono frió al mismo tiempo que salía del aula.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

.- ¿siempre son así?-

Emily se giró hacia él, con un chocolate en la mano. El fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en ambos. No eran los únicos en la sala común, pero si los as alejados.

.-si, y eso es lo mejor, no pasa ni un día sin que tengan una nueva ocurrencia- comentó entusiasmada- y dime ¿tienes amigos en Estados Unidos?

.-A decir verdad no soy muy sociable que digamos- mintió Jack con timidez- me la paso estudiando así que no he tenido tiempo para tener vida social.

.- ¿conoces a Evelyn Makalister?- preguntó ella sacando la duda de cualquier parte.

.-Solo de vista- suspiró- ella es la chica más popular de nuestra escuela, y sobre todo la más linda. El problema es que eso no le sirve de nada si es una mala persona.

.-Tienes razón- la morena sonrió a medias aliviada. No se creía capaz de entablar amistad con alguien que fuese conocido de Evelyn.

.-tengo una duda¿que quiso decir Cristhy con lo de cuidar a su hijo?-

.-Es un trabajo que estamos realizando todos los alumnos de sexto: se trata de "aprender" a ser responsables en el ámbito de la familia y demás, por eso tenemos a nuestro cargo a dos niños. Uno es un muñeco que parece un bebé real- explicó- y el otro es un alumno de primer año. Los profesores creyeron conveniente la participación de ellos para que les sea mas fácil adaptarse a el colegio, después de todo son los mas chiquitos.

.- ¿Pero los tienen que cuidar ustedes solas?- la cara de Jack era pura duda.

.-No, como crees, estamos en parejas. Por ejemplo yo estoy con Remus Lupin. Fuimos asignados mediante un sorteo, por eso la mayoría se lleva pésimo.

.- ¿Y cuando termina el trabajo?-

.-El 13 de diciembre.-

.-Falta bastante- apenas estaban a comienzos de Noviembre.

La respuesta de Emily murió en su boca, en ese segundo exacto Avril cruzó el cuadro con cara de pocos amigos.

.- ¿me lo habré imaginado?-

.-Avril- Emily le llamó desde su lugar pero la pequeña paso de ella.

.- de seguro lo hice, aunque el solo pensar…-

.- Avril...-

.- me da escalofríos-

.- ¡AVRIL!- Emily logró, en compañía de sus pulmones, sacar a su amiga de esa ensoñación.

.- ¿Que?-

.- ¿Que te pasa?- preguntó directa- ¿y en donde esta Connor?- volvió a preguntar ante la ausencia del joven Rieman.

.-Se tuvo que quedar en la enfermería- contestó secamente la pequeña.

.- ¿por eso estas así?-

.-No. Me encontré con Black en el camino hacia acá y tengo la leve impresión de que intento besarme.- continuó con su camino.

Si la cara de Emily no se cayó, fue mera coincidencia.

.- lo siento Jack, seguimos mas tarde- él no pudo responder, puesto que dudo que el rastro de polvo que Emily dejo le contestase.

En las habitaciones de chicas

.- ¡¿QUE INTENTO QUE?!- ahora fue turno de Cristhy para espantarse y auto-acorralarse corta la pared.

.- ¿Pero como fue?- indagó Emily.

.-Estaba yo muy triste, cantando por el pasillo cuando...-comenzó a relatar la pequeña, sus dos amigas escucharon atentamente.

.- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?- preguntó Cristhy.

.- ¡nada! Son meras suposiciones mías. Tal vez quería mirar algo detrás mío y por eso se inclino¡yo que se!-

Al otro día, muy temprano en la mañana, la pequeña caminaba por los pasillos ahora iluminados por el sol matutino. Parecía preocupada por algo y observaba hacia los dos lados buscando a alguien.

.- ¿Donde se habrá metido?-

.- ¿Quien, Summers?- preguntó una voz que arrastraba la palabras- ¿no me digas que perdiste tu cerebro?

.-No digas estupideces-

.-Claro, que tonto que he sido; Tú, no tienes uno-

.- ¿Por que no le haces un favor a la humanidad y te desapareces de la faz de la Tierra, Malfoy? - sugirió Avril con un aire socarrón.

.-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, pequeña sangre sucia- la tomó del brazo- ¿y me puedes decir a quien estabas buscando?

.-Da la casualidad que a ti- cortó de mala manera la joven- quiero saber en donde esta la bebé.

.-Ya te dije que contrate a alguien para que la cuide-

.-No me interesa.-se soltó de lama manera- Quiero verla.

.-Y si no quiero decirte donde esta- retó el Slytherin con altanería.

.-Te obligo- a pesar de su corta estatura, su suficiencia le hacia competencia a la de su compañero.

Lucius se largo a reír.

.- ¿tú y cuantos más?- indagó burlón.

.-No necesito a nadie más, yo solita puedo-

.-Por favor- se paró ante ella disfrutando de la muestra de diferencia entre estaturas y cuerpos- si el otro día no fuiste ni capaz de pegar esos alaridos tuyos.

.-El otro día yo estaba mareada.- objetó aun haciéndole frente aunque apenas le llegaba a los hombros- por eso fue que pudiste conmigo. El milagro no se repite dos veces.

.- ¿Pretendes que me crea ese cuento? Si eso es verdad yo soy pobre y feo. Hazme un favor y deja de decir estu…- no supo como, ni cuando, simplemente de repente la miraba de frente y ahora apenas si lograba verle el rostro desde el piso. Sintió una presión en el pecho.

.-Quiero que me devuelvas a mi bebé. Te espero a las 5 al lado del lago- dijo la muchacha amenazante- y no se te ocurra faltar, lo que tengo de pequeña lo tengo de perra, te quedo claro- quitando su pie del pecho del Malfoy, comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor.

En la habitación de los merodeadores.

.- ¿Que estuve a punto de hacer?- repetía constantemente Padfoot. Tenía los ojos rojos por no haber dormido bien. - que es...

.- ¡Bueno ya!- reclamó impaciente James- que fue lo que paso, por que cuando llegaste no quisiste hablar con nadie, y después te la pasaste toda la noche diciendo lo mismo.

.- por un momento me entraron ganas de besar a Summers-

Silencio incomodo.

.- ¿que?- Remus preguntó atónito desde su cama. La tarea de acomodarse la túnica paso a segundo plano.

Peter había salido en ese momento del baño con el cepillo de dientes y este se estrello contra el suelo al escuchar a su amigo.

.- ¿QUE HICISTE QUE?- ya, el único que reaccionó razonablemente fue Prongs.

.-…-

James se acercó a la cama de su amigo y lo zarandeo un poco.

.- Sirius… dime que no es cierto-

.-…-

.-déjalo, si nosotros estamos asombrados imagínate como debe estar él- objetó Moony notando lo ausente del merodeador.- parece que decirlo en voz alta lo afecto mas que pensarlo solamente.

Peter aun con la boca abierta asintió al mismo tiempo que James.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

.-Muy buena actuación la de anoche-

Jack sonrió ante el recibimiento de Evelyn. Se sentó junto a ella y Marian.

.-gracias- contestó de manera sobreactuada.

.-Si la tonta de Anderson se creyó todo, la primera parte del pan esta hecha.- aportó Marian para después darle una mordida a su tostada.

.-¿hay algo mas que nos pueda servir?-Jack se giró hacia su pelirroja interlocutora.

.- esta en pareja con un tal Lupin- comentó Marian al pasar.

.-si, pero me parece que no es su pareja formal- Jack la corrigió antes de servirse un poco de jugo- según me contó Emily, él solo es el padre de sus hijos.

Ambas s atragantaron estruendosamente.

.- ¡¿Que cosa?!-

.- Es solo un trabajo que están haciendo ¬¬-

.-Bueno, eso no importa, ahora es tu turno- Evelyn miró a su amiga. Marian sonrió con suficiencia.

Mientras tanto.

.- de seguro fue algo pasajero, no tienes por que preocuparte- James palmeó la espalda de Sirius- ya veras que te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua.

.- mmmmmmmmm- Padfoot suspiró, intentando convencerse a si mismo. Tal vez eso era y él estaba haciendo un lío por nada.

.-Buenos días, Sirius- los cuatro observaron al pie de las escaleras, en donde una muchacha muy bonita les esperaba. Tenia facciones muy delicadas que le eran armoniosas con el cuerpo delgado que portaba.

.-Buenos días Priscila- saludó Remus. La bebé en sus brazos se movió incomoda dándole a entender a su padre que tenia hambre. Se apresuró a bajar junto con sus amigos.

.- ¿te sientes bien?- se acercó a padfoot.- estas pálido.- sonrió coquetamente- Puedes contarme lo que quieras, después de todo, seré tu nueva esposa.

.- ¿Eh?-

.-Perdónalo, no durmió bien- se disculpo Prongs. Se adelanto a la salida con el resto de los merodeadores dejando a Sirius a merced de su actual pareja.

.-no te preocupes- lo miró y le noto distraído- yo me encargare de él- y sin ninguna vergüenza le tomo de la túnica y le besó.

En la habitación de las chicas Cristhy dormía en una camita improvisada al lado de la cuna del bebé.

.- ¡eh¡Cristhy!- Emily la zarandeo un poco.

.-…-

.- ¡Cristhy!-

.-ZZZZZZ...-

.- ¡CRISTHY!-

.- ¡EH¿Le tengo que dar de comer de nuevo?- preguntó medio adormilada la chica.

.-No, por suerte tu bebé sigue durmiendo-le dijo Emily mientras cepillaba su cabello. Parecía que en cualquier momento el cepillo moriría en manos del despiadado conjunto de hebras.- estúpido pelo, por que...tiene... que ser tan difícil... desenredarlo- finalizo cansada.

.- ¿por que no te lo atas antes de dormir? ¬¬- propuso la castaña.

.- Como lo haces tú- preguntó irónica Emily señalando el peinado tipo afro que tenía su amiga.

.-Te recuerdo que la que se esta quejando eres tu, no yo-

La puerta se abrió.

.- ¡buenos días!- Avril radiaba felicidad

.-Buenos días- le saludaron las chicas.

.- ¿pudiste hablar con él?- indagó la morena desde su cama.

.-sip-

.- ¿a quien?-

.-Malfoy- contestó la pequeña tomando su bolso y guardando algunas cosas.

.-pero a ese mejor perderlo que encontrarlo-

.-eso es obvio ¬¬... pero, quería preguntarle sobre Cristin- se acercó a su mesita de luz y al abrir un cajón noto algo extraño- ¿donde esta mi rana de chocolate?

Emily palideció.

.-esteeeeeeee...- se puso aun más nerviosa- Te sorprenderá saber que en la noche apareció un OVNI y se llevaron los chocolates: como una ofrenda a su dios, que da la casualidad es de origen taiwanes.

.-aja-silencio- como ya te imaginaras no me creí ni una sola palabra- comento Avril y un aura de color rojo comenzaba a rodearla- ¿aceptarías un consejo?- preguntó de una manera alarmantemente calma.

.-si- el si mas tembloroso del mundo señores, pasen y escúchenlo.

.- ¡CORRE!- como si de un grito de salida se tratase, Emily salió despedida hacia la salida al grito de su argumento mas reciente:

.- KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Por un pelo, si señores, es que Avril no la agarró, dentro de la habitación claro esta. Su siguiente paso fue el angosto pasillo que a esa hora estaba minimamente concurrido. Si salieron ilesos los que por ahí caminaban, fue de pura casualidad, créanme.

.- PODRAS DECIRME ESTUPIDA, PODRAS HACEME BROMAS... PERO NUNCA ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? NUNCA PODRAS TOCAR MIS CHOCOLATES SIN RECIBIR UN CASTIGO A CAMBIO- exclamó furiosa posicionándose paso a tras. Emily corría lo más que podía pero al llegar casi al final de la escalera vio una escena que no creyó conveniente que su amiga viera. ¿El por que? No se, Emily y sus pensamientos son un universo aparte en el cual no me atrevería a entrar pero ni loca que estuviera.

.- ¡NO! ... espera un segu...- pero no pudo terminar- ¡AH!

PLAF

.- ¡AUCH!- exclamó al chocar contra el piso, el dolor se intensifico al sentir a su amiga aplastándola.

.- ¡Ya te puedes quitar!- exigió Emily, en tono de asfixia por apelmazamiento.

.- ¿Y si no quiero?-

.-No es una opción ¬¬- con todo y gusto, Emily se inclinó dificultosamente y tiró a su amiga de su espalda.

.- ¡Auch!-

El golpe fue escuchado por todos, al primero me refiero. Para ese entonces cualquiera que estuviese en la sala común miraba absorto hacia las escaleras en donde ambas jóvenes aun estaban desparramadas.

.- ¿te encuentras bien?- la morena mas alta (puesto que Avril y Emily tienen el mismo color) observo a Remus acercarse preocupado.

.-Si, gracias-

.-Yo también estoy bien, si de algo importa ¬¬- comentó irónica la otra torpe al tiempo que se levantaba.

Connor cruzo en ese instante el retrato de la dama gorda, siendo seguido por Marian y Evelyn que se encontraban a prudente distancia.

.- ¡Connor!- exclamo Avril- ¡Emily se comió mi chocolate!- acuso como niña chiquita.

.- ¿No le vas a preguntar en donde estuvo?- preguntó Evelyn con malicia- por que se nota que no durmió en su cuarto.

.-No necesito saberlo- cortó la pequeña segura y llegando al lado de su amigo.

.- ¿Pero no te preocupa que te este metiendo los cuernos?-Evelyn saboreó cada letra de aquella oración.

.- yo nunca le haría algo así a mi pequeña- agregó el ojiverde con voz tersa sacando una flor de su túnica- buenos días cariño. El chico si que sabía actuar.

.-gracias- tomó el regalo sorprendida y lo abrazo.

.-bésame...- le susurró Connor en medio del acto.

.- ¿Eh?... si, si- se pegaron como sopapas de nuevo.

.-Ahhh pero que pareja de tortolitos mas ¿cual es la palabra? asquerosa- se burlo Evelyn con veneno- recuérdame vomitar cuando llegue a la habitación- Le dijo de mala manera a su amiga subiendo por las escaleras destilando odio.

.- EJEM, EJEM- carraspeó padfoot tratando de parecer lo menos interesado posible- ¿por que no se consiguen un cuarto?- dijo de mala manera al ver que los otros dos ni caso. Molesto salio de allí seguido por sus amigos y su nueva esposa.

En cuanto a los otros dos….tres, digo, tres.

.- chicos, ya se fueron-

La pareja se separó.

.- se nos esta haciendo costumbre- comentó Connor al pasar y sin una pizca de nerviosismo.

.- ¿eso es malo?- la pregunta estaba cargada de inocencia. Emily resopló convencida de que su amiga había veces que se pasaba de inocente.

.- ¿podemos irnos a desayunar?- preguntó cortando el momento.

Continuara...

Hola! volvi , despues de mucho tiempo! disculpen si se me fue la mano, es que me costo mucho este capitulo. Lamento decirles que no me ha llegado la totalidad de los reviews que me han enviado. Como el problema persiste, les recomendaria que si quieren dejarme algun mensaje me lo envien: mi ( guion de abajo) fisurada ( arroba) yahoo . com . ar

Si queda algun mensaje sin responder, sepan disculparme, ya que la pagina no me muestra mas de siete mensajes.

Gracias a todos.

Grisel


	7. Ese picnic que nunca se olvida

Capitulo 7 A: Ese picnic que nunca se olvida

Era un hermoso día de fines de otoño, el sol brillaba, había poco viento, los pajaritos cantaban y...

.- ¡NO¡YO ME LO VOY A PONER!- gritó Emily señalando un pulóver color crema. Avril le sacó la lengua.

.- ¡EN TUS SUEÑOS, ES MIO!-

.- ¡PERO TU DIJISTE QUE ME LO PRESTABAS!-

.-ESO FUE CUANDO TU ME DIJISTE QUE ME DABAS TU POLERA AZUL, LA CUAL EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTA SUCIA- reclamó la pequeña alejándose de su peligrosa amiga morena.

.- ¡PERO DE ESO ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA, NO SEAS INJUSTA!!-

.- ¿Por que no se ponen otra cosa entonces?- preguntó Cristhy deteniéndose en el umbral del baño, antes de entrar.

.- Todo lo demás esta sucio- dijeron a coro ambas morenas.

.- Eso les pasa por olvidarse de poner la ropa en el cesto para que los elfos se lo llevasen- Avril y Emily pusieron cara de niñas regañadas.

.- ¿Que nos recomiendas entonces?- preguntó la ojigris.

.- Joderse- tras esto, el portazo resonó por toda la habitación.

Ambas se miraron y…siguieron peleándose. Un derechazo dio paso a una patada, el pellizcon al tirón de pelo y el pisotón a intento de homicidio por estrangulamiento.

El azulcito cielito te odio, adornaba el rostro de Avril en su máximo esplendor. Bueno, máximo no era, por que en una personita mucha cosa no puede caber.

.- Emily- Cristhy las observaba desde el baño desde hacia unos momentos. El silencio de hacia segundos le dijo que algo andaba mal.- no la mates…no hasta que termine el trabajo y pueda sacar mis resultados.

La morena la soltó, mirándola extrañada.

.- ¿Resultados?-

.- Así es¿puede una morena cuidar mejor de su hijo que una pelirroja? Lily también participa en el experimento.

.- ¬¬ bizarra-

.-Gracias- carraspeo con algo de grandeza- ¿Ya están listas?

.-Algo así- Emily soltó a la pequeña y se quito de encima- solo faltan Connor y mi bebé.

Tambaleándose y aun medio roja por la presión ejercida segundo antes en su cuello, Avril se levantó con la poca dignidad después de esa derrota y dijo con voz queda.

.- Yo iré a buscar a Connor, TU a tu hija-

.- ¡No¿Por que yo? No quiero ir sola- reclamó Emily.

Se miraron con rencor.

.-Mejor vayan las dos a buscarla y después pasan por Connor- propuso Cristhy tratando de evitar otra pelea.

Las chicas por muy raro que parezca le hicieron caso y se dirigieron hacia los cuartos de los chicos de sexto.

TOC TOC

.- ¿Quien?- preguntó una voz desde adentro

.-Summers y la tarupida de Anderson... ¡AUCH¡ESO DOLIO ESTUPIDA!- reclamó Avril al recibir un pisotón de parte de su amiga

.- ¡Agradece que no te mate de nuevo!-

.- ¡Que te recontra!- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que se abriera la puerta dejando ver a un muy dormido Peter.

.-Holitas¿Lupin esta despierto?- inquirió Emily tratando de ocultar su cara de pocos amigos.

.- ¡Remus!- exclamo con voz teatral- La loca de tu esposa te esta buscando- agregó sin vergüenza.

.-Gracias- dijo la susodicha apretando los dientes y tratando de contener las ganas de golpear a Peter.

En dos segundos el joven licántropo estaba en la puerta con la bebé en brazos.

.-Buenos días amada mía- le dijo tono burlón - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

.- ¡Muy bien! Hasta que me acorde que hoy tenia que verte la cara ­-

.-No digas eso, que me rompes el corazón- reclamó el chico en forma melodramática al mismo tiempo que desde adentro de la habitación se oían risas.

.-Ya quisiera yo romperte algo, pero no exactamente el corazón- le dijo con desdén Emily tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña.

.- Y bien ¿A donde van a ir hoy?- preguntó interesado.

.-Vamos a cazar a el OVNI que el otro día se llevo mis chocolates- Contesto Avril, con claras intensiones de marearlo.

.- Ah…. ¿Que?-Lo había conseguido.

.-Lo que quiere decir es que nos vamos de día de campo- corrigió Emily mirando con reproche a su amiga.

.-Aja¿y a que hora vuelven?- se le notaba algo autoritario.

.- Perdón, pero no tengo por que decírtelo-reclamó la morena algo ofendida.

.- Claro que me lo tienes que decir, soy tu esposo- objetó el castaño.

.- ¡QUE NO!-

.- ¡Que si!- contradijo Remus burlón. Se notaba que disfrutaba de sacarla de sus casillas.

.-QUE NO, Y METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS-se dio media vuelta yéndose, pero a medio camino se giro y con una cara completamente distorsionada por el fastidio gritó- ¡IDIOTA!

Moony sonrió de lado antes de cerrar la puerta.

.- ¿Cuanto?- indago con desfachatez.

.-3 minutos y 35 segundos- respondió james al mismo tiempo que miraba su reloj- Lamento comunicarte que todavía no pasaste el record de Sirius de un minuto 26 segundos.

.- Algún día será- suspiró visiblemente resignado- Aunque a mi se me hace mas difícil, mi esposa no es tan explosiva como la ex de Sirius.

.- ¡Oye! Que yo también tengo mi técnica para volverla loca.-

.- No lo niego- contestó Remus- pero es más fácil si es psicópata.

.- Excelente punto- afirmaron Peter y James.

Sirius no pudo objetar mucho.

A unas cuantas puertas en la misma sección.

TOC TOC

.- ¿Quien?-

.-Avril-

.- ¿Quien?- volvió a preguntar la voz al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y podía verse un chico de pelo negro y ojos marrones.

.- ¡Buenos días!- Exclamo Alegremente Emily- ¿Amaneciste bien?

.- Si, gracias- contestó amablemente Jack- ¿Buscan a Rieman?

Ambas asintieron.

.- ¿Y donde irán?- preguntó interesado.

.-A un día de campo...- la contestación de Avril fue interrumpida abruptamente por su amiga.

.- ¿Te gustaría venir?-

.-Esto…- lo tomaron por sorpresa. Sabía que seria bueno para la pequeña treta que les estaba preparando junto con Marian y Evelyn pero…

.-No importa, si no puedes déjalo- objetó Emily algo decepcionada.

Jack la interrumpió rápidamente.

.- Como poder puedo y me encantaría, pero deberían esperarme-

.- No creo que eso sea problema- los tres se fijaron en la figura recién salida del baño y envuelta en una toalla- A mi me queda un buen rato todavía para estar listo.

.- Ya, problema solucionado- Avril sonrió mandándole un beso volador a Connor- nos encontramos en la puerta de los terrenos.

Sin mas se despidieron perdiéndose en el pasillo ahora medianamente lleno por chicos que disfrutarían su día libre.

**Cinco minutos después, en la habitación de chicas.**

Ni bien llegaron a su habitación, Avril cerró la puerta con claras intensiones. Emily sintió un escalofrió recorrerle cuando dejo a la niña sobre su cama; estaba dormida.

.- Ya, suéltalo- dijo al no soportar la presión.

.- ¿Por que lo invitaste?-

.- ¿Invito a quien?- Cristhy sentada en el escritorio había pasado desapercibida hasta hacerse notar con una pregunta clara.

.- Aquí, nuestra tan querida amiga Emily invito a Jack a nuestra salida-

.- ¿Y eso es malo?- salto la morena algo molesta por la burla.

.- Para nada, pero si te hubieses visto la carita de borrega babeante no dirías lo mismo-

Emily se sonrojo notablemente ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

.- ¡No tenia cara de borrega!

.- Esta bien, no la tenías- Avril se sentó en su cama y con la mejor de las sonrisas remató- ¿Te gusta?

.- Algo-

La sinceridad colmo la habitación, llenando a cada una con esa verdad no tan absoluta pero si cierta.

Un chillido algo agudo la saco de su mar de confusión y Emily pudo observar a sus amigas bailando agarradas de las manos al ritmo de: Sobrinos, sobrinos…ya llegan… ¡sobrinos!

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Los viajes de ida siempre son largos, eso se debe, generalmente, por la expectación que envuelve al viajante en cuestión. Por ello y como se podrán imaginar, las comunes citas como: "¿Ya llegamos?" "¿y Ahora?" "¡Tengo sueño!". Eran contestadas gradualmente y con poco tacto por el que fuese el gruñón del grupo, con acotaciones como: "No" "¡NO!" y " ¿Qué me importa!".

Gajes del oficio de ser viajante supongo.

.-¿Les parece bien este lugar?- pregunto Jack deteniéndose.

Era un pequeño llano, cerca del lago, pasando el bosque prohibido y llegando al pueblo. Ya se, se supone que los alumnos únicamente pueden salir con previa autorización y bla bla bla, pero ¿Cuándo estos personajes le dieron importancia? O mejor aun ¿ Sabrán que existen normas?

.- ¡Si!- apoyó Cristhy con vehemencia. Apoyó la cuna portátil mientras el bebé miraba todo curioso.- Además…- suspiró- ya estaba cansada de tanto viaje.

.- Que raro- comentó Avril.- y eso que solo llevamos diez minutos.- la castaña le miró fastidiada.

.- No te molestes tanto peque, se que el titulo de quejosa es tuyo, no temas que te lo quite- objetó Cristhy metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

Connor intervino a tiempo y proponiendo el armado del mantel y demás cosas, comenzaron con los preparativos.

De la canasta llamada Mathilda(En honor a una de su especie que cohabitó con Emily cuando esta era pequeña y le sobrevivió hasta que se desfondo de tanta comida) sacaron:

1 megasuperhipergrande mantel.

Comida suficiente para el ejercito de salvación.

Bebidas en cantidad proporcional.

A la tortuga perdida de Cristhy (Maria Julia)

Un bonsái de la buena suerte.

Dulces varios.

**Mientras tanto en el colegio**

Maria y Evelyn conversaban tranquilas sentadas en la cama de la primera. Aun en pijamas y con un paquete de galletitas en el medio, agradecían estar solas puesto que todas sus compañeras ya habían salido.

.-No pienso ponerme eso, le dije- aportó la castaña- es ridículo, digo¿pintitas amarillas sobre negro? No lo creo.

.- Y yo que pensé que Susan te tenía bronca por lo de su novio-

.- Eso fue aparte- admitió.- de todas formas…- la lechuza de Evelyn golpeteó la ventana llamando su atención.

La pelirroja se paró y cuando tuvo entre sus manos el pequeño pedazo de pergamino sonrió abiertamente.

.- ¿De quien es?-

.- De Jack- Marian se intereso aun mas- dice que esta en un día de campo con mi prima y sus amigas.

Ambas se miraron con malicia y se apresuraron a vestirse.

Ese día seria realmente divertido.

**Momentos después, en la sala común de Gryffindor.**

.-Aggggggsh... no me puedo concentrar- exclamó Padfoot dejando sobre la mesa su pluma- el día esta demasiado lindo para que nos quedemos acá adentro haciendo la tarea.

.-Estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo- Apoyó James.

.-Les recuerdo que tenemos demasiada tarea atrasada, no es momento para paseitos- Cómo siempre la voz de Remus los volvía a la realidad.

Los dos morenos soltaron un largo suspiro de resignación. Pero antes de que volvieran a concentrarse en sus deberes, Marian se acerco a ellos.

.-Perdón que los interrumpa pero¿ustedes vieron a Emily?- preguntó con su mejor tonito de niña buena.

.-Ella salió.- Contestó Moony.

.- ¡Ay no! llegue tarde- Se dio media vuelta para darle algo de dramatismo al asunto.

.- ¿Por qué¿Que ocurre?- Sirius sentía curiosidad.

.- Esto…- hizo una pausa pensante- ¿Alguno de ustedes es Remus Lupin?- indagó ingenua.

.-Soy yo, para que me necesitas-

.-Veras, me dijeron que eres el compañero de trabajo de Emily¿no es así?-

.-Si, así es ¿por?-

.- Yo conozco a Emily desde hace varios años, se podría decir que ella era mi mejor amiga, pero nos distanciamos en estos últimos años- comenzó a contar la castaña- y por lo que fue, quisiera hacerle un favor.

A esta altura los merodeadores habían parado la oreja.

.- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo eso?- preguntó Moony confundido.

.-Bueno, reo que como tu compañera te va a es cuchar, necesito advertirle que Waltson es un mentiroso.

.- ¿Quien?- La cara de Remus era un poema. Marian lo notó.

.- El chico con el que esta saliendo: Jack Waltson- respondió- ¿no me digas que no sabias nada?

.-Pues no, no lo sabia, pero igualmente no te preocupes, le advertiré- comentó Remus un tanto molesto por la información que acababa de recibir.

**Mientras tanto.**

.- ¡Agarra la bola chica¡Agarra la bola!- gritaba Emily ante la torpeza de su amiga cristhy.

.- ¡Bestia¡Agarra la bola de una buena vez!- exclamó divertida Avril sentada en el megarsuperhipergrande mantel.

.-No seas así pequeña, no te burles- reclamó Connor, por lo mala jugadora de voley que era su amiga cristhy

.- Es que no lo puedo evitar- le sacó la lengua en forma juguetona a lo que el ojiverde no tuvo mas que suspirar.

.- ¿Y cómo se les ocurrió la idea de esta salida?- la parejita volteo a ver a Jack despatarrado por el mantel. Un golpe seco se volvió a escuchar: esta vez la pelota le dio en medio de la cara a Cristhy.

.-Es que esta es una de las últimas semanas que podemos salir sin que nos agarre hipotermia- explicó Avril. Miró de soslayo a las cunitas para ver si los bebés se encontraban bien. Por suerte, se habían dormido.

.- ¿Los inviernos son tan fríos?-

.-Si, y mucho- informó la chica.

Silencio que presagia algo malo.

.- ¡Cuidado!- ¬¬ no les digo. La exclamación llego tarde, la bola se cobro una nueva victima.

.- PERDÓN- lamentaron Cristhy y Emily al ver la escena. Avril se levanto con aires de persona poseída en el exorcista y las miro con cara maligna.

.- ¡VENGAN ACA!- fue el gritó de guerra que pego antes de lanzarse en busca de sus atacantes.

Jack estalló en carcajadas y Connor también sonrió en menor medida.

.- Te debes divertir mucho- comentó el moreno entre risas.

.- Todo el tiempo- Tres golpes secos nuevamente: El primero por Cristhy que se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Avril la piso y con la pelota en mano (y aun sobre su castaña compañera) atino a Emily que se había subido a un árbol.

¿El resultado?

Tres intentos de algo medio inconcientes, puesto que la pelota si le dio a Emily, la tiró, pero el objeto rebotó y le pegó en plena cara a la pequeña.

"Shit happens" Es lo único que se me viene a la mente después de esta escena.

**En el castillo. En la misma sala común.**

De un lado a otro, de un lado a otro, de un lado a…

.- Ya deja de dar vueltas que vas a terminar haciéndole un agujero en el piso- se quejo Sirius ante la actitud impaciente de Remus.

.- Es que ya debería haber vuelto- exclamó éste muy seguro de lo que decía.

.- Eh, no se a que tipo de picnic hallas ido, pero los normales duran todo el día, no una hora y media- corrigió James desde su silla.

.- Prongs tiene razón, no te preocupes. Cuando vuelva se lo dices y listo- opinó Sirius tambaleándose en su lugar.

.- ¡NO! Miren si en este momento el idiota ese se esta aprovechando de su inocencia- Sirius y James se miraron con sorna.

.- Remus de mi corazón- le llamó su despeinado amigo- Dudo mucho que eso pase y si fuese posible Anderson sabe defenderse sola.

FASH BACK

Eran eso de las 11:30 de la noche, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido a dormir y sólo quedaban unos pocos.

.-Por suerte ya se durmió- susurró James al ver como su hijo que reposaba placidamente en los brazos de Lily.

.- La nuestra también- informó Remus al ver a la niña completamente desparramada en su cuna.- Logre dormirla.

.- ¿Perdón¿Escuche bien? – Lo interrumpió Emily con cara de pocos amigos.- Déjame recordarte que yo le estuve cantando durante una hora seguida.

.- ¿Estabas cantando?- la incredulidad de pego en plena carita a la morena- creí que algún animal del bosque prohibido estaba muriéndose- finalizó con tono burlón. Dos segundos después- ¡Auch!- exclamó al recibir tremendo pisotón por parte de Avril que estaba a su lado- ¿Y tu por que me pegas?

.-Para que aprendas a no molestar a mis amigas.-

.-Siempre metiéndote en lo que no te llaman – Avril se giró hacia Sirius, sin molestarse en cambiar su cara de: te veo y me da náuseas.

.- ¡Tu cállate!- reclamó Emily irrumpiendo- Pero en parte tiene razón, yo puedo defenderme sola.

PLAF

.- ¡¿Y ESO POR QUE FUE?!- La mano de Emily plasmada en la mejilla de Remus grito tanto o igual que él.

.-Una pequeña muestra para que no te pases de vivo- advirtió la morena con naturalidad- ¬¬ sobre aviso no hay engaño.

A unos metros.

.-Prométeme que nunca nos trataremos de esa manera- sugirió James ante semejante escena. Remus aun seguía sobándose la cara.

.-Mientras que tampoco intentes nada raro, no hay problema- le respondió la pelirroja.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

.- ¡NO! Definitivamente tengo que encontrarla –el licántropo detuvo su marcha neurótica- la pregunta es donde puede estar.

Pisadas desde las escaleras de las chicas se hicieron presentes y en segundos Priscila y su larga cabellera hacían acto de presencia.

.- ¡Buenos días!- saludó alegre acercándose rápidamente- ¿Dormiste bien Sirius?

.-Me parece que estamos demás- James se levantó- mejor me voy a ver como esta mi amada esposa.

.- ¡No, esperen!- pidió Padfoot soltándose del abrazo cariñoso que le brindaba Priscila- Voy con ustedes- finalizo, pero no pudo seguirlos debido a que la joven lo agarro de la túnica.

.- ¿A donde crees que vas?-

.-Realmente ahora no tengo tiempo, después hablamos- dijo sin tapujos. La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto.

.- Ah no. Eres mi marido, es mi derecho saber a donde vas. No, mejor aun: iré a donde tú vayas.- Sirius contorsiono su cara pero ella no lo notó, estaba mas entretenida arrastrándolo tras los otros merodeadores.

**En el picnic.**

.-Tienes que flexionar las piernas-

.- ¿Así?-

.- Si, ahora coloca tus manos a esta altura, formando un triangulo-

.-Aja-

.-Cuando te diga, lo haces-

.-Bueno-

.- ¡Va!-

PLAF

.- Creo que todavía no entendió el concepto de pegarle a la bola- intuyó Emily al ver tirado a jack, con una gran marca roja en medio de la cara.

.- ¿lo lastime mucho?- Cristhy se acercó con cara de culpable.

.-Noup, sobrevivirá – le quitó importancia

Momento pensante.

.- ¿Y ahora a que jugamos?-

.-Que les parece si probamos los patines mágicos que compramos en el verano- exclamó emocionada Avril. Se acerco a su bolso y de él saco tres pequeños llaveros con forma de patines. Le entrego el rojo a Emily, el negro a Cristhy y ella se quedo con los violeta.

.- Espero que sean buenos, nos costaron una fortuna- comentó Emily. Jack tenía cara de pregunta.

.- Los ahorros de todo un año- explico Connor- estuvieron mucho tiempo deseándolos.

.- Oh-

Las chicas apretaron un pequeño botón escondido y los patines tomaron tamaño normal. Una vez puesto, el primero sonido que emitieron fue:

PUM

Al parecer habían olvidado un enorme detalle: Estaban sobre pasto y tierra. Si los patines comunes se trababan, se imaginaran los mágicos.

.- Creo que no fue muy buena idea-

.- Peque, que no decaiga- intentó alentarle Emily con ojitos llenos de determinación.

**No muy lejos de allí.**

Remus, Sirius y una lapa humana (que responde al nombre de Priscila) caminaban buscando una cosa en particular.

.- ¿A donde vamos?- Miento, la muchacha estaba ahí de casualidad.- Quiero volver, volvamos.

.- Ya lo hablamos, nadie te obligo a venir- reprochó el animago.

La joven hizo pucherito.

.- Pero yo quería esta contigo-

Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

.- No volveremos…- Sirius fue interrumpido por un fuerte chillido, seguido de un golpe seco muy aterrador.

.- ¡TE DIJE QUE FUERAMOS HACIA ADELANTE, CRISTHY!-

.- ¡Y ESO ES LO QUE HICE, AVRIL!-

.- ¡PERO TU ADELANTE NO ES MI ADELANTE! –

Pequeño gran detalle ¿no?

Los dos merodeadores apresuraron el paso y a los metros, entre algunos árboles encontraron al grupo inverso en la discusión de esas dos.

.- ¿Mapa del merodeador?- le susurró Padfoot a su amigo- mejor gritos marca: Desubicadas.- el joven licántropo sonrió.

.- ¡TU TIENES LA CULPA!-

.- ¡NO, TU!-

.- ¡BUENO YA BASTA!- grito realmente enojada Emily- no vinimos acá para pelearnos, eso lo hacemos todo el tiempo, dejemos de tratar de matarnos solo por una tarde.

La pequeña y la castaña se miraron con recelo y algo abochornadas.

.- Está bien- fue su única y unánime respuesta.

Algunas hojas, presas del otoño hicieron de delatoras. Remus y Sirius se estaban acercando al grupo. Ah, y la lapa.

.- Hola- a Emily le salió un súper tic al notar la comodidad con la cual Remus interrumpía en su salida.

.- ¿Se pueden saber que están haciendo aquí?- preguntó indignada.

.- Simplemente estábamos paseando- Contestó el castaño con naturalidad fingida.

La hipocresía era algo que a Emily la ponía de muy mal humor, y esta respuesta derrochaba de la misma.

.- ME HAS VENIDO A ESPIAR ¿NO ES CIERTO?- más que un reclamo, parecía un rugido.

.- CLARO QUE NO; A MENOS QUE TENGAS ALGUN CARGO DEL CONCIENCIA Y POR ELLO ESTES PARANOICA- contestó Remus en el mismo nivel de voz.

Los que no participaban en la discusión se miraban los unos a los otros con cara de: y se pone mejor¿alguien tiene papitas fritas?

La morena estaba por gritar algo cuando su respuesta se vio empañada por la confusión.

.- ¿De que estas hablando?

.- No lo ocultes mas, ya se la verdad-

.- ¿Qué?-

Remus se paso la mano por la nuca, algo fastidioso por tener que explicar lo obvio.

.- Se que estas saliendo con este…este- señalo a Jack.-

.- En primera su nombre es Jack y en segunda no tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, Lupin-

La discusión volvió a su curso inicial, sus raíces por así decirlo: Los gritos. Cada vez mas potentes, rápidos y enérgicos. ¬¬ Y no, no es una propaganda para autos nuevos.

La paciencia se terminaría en:

Tres

Dos

Uno

…

.- ¡PUEDEN CALLLARSE LOS DOS!- Si había alguien que pudiese ganarles era Avril. Por que ella no era buena en muchas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de gritos sobresalía.

O.O (Cara de los presentes)

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Su intento de, no paso a ser, por que en su misión de que no despertasen a los bebés, ella hizo todo el trabajo de SI despertarlos.

.- ¬¬ hermoso tu intento- dijo Cristhy.

Avril no contestó, Levanto a su bebé en brazos en un intento de clamarla.

.- Ya bebé, se que tus tías son unas histéricas-

.-Cómo tu madre- interrumpió Sirius, mirando a la niña por sobre el hombro de Avril. La bebé sonrió haciendo al tiempo una gárgara.

.- Te estaba diciendo: tener unas tías histéricas y un EX padre insoportable e imbécil pueden volver loco a cualquiera, pero no es razón para que llores de esa forma- antes de que el animago pudiera agregar algo, la pequeña se alejo de él.

.- Nos estamos desviando del punto- opinó Emily con su niña en brazos. Miró a Remus con fastidio infinito. – Es mejor que te regreses por donde viniste.

.-No quiero- contestó secamente él - por si no lo habías notado, mi bebé me necesita.- le saco a la niña de los brazos.

.- Ya Moony, déjalas, mejor vayámonos- Priscila apoyo la noción gustosa.

El licántropo hubiese esperado apoyo.

.-Te... dije... que mi hija... me necesita, cual es la parte que no entiendes- contestó al no recibir ese apoyo.

Sirius metió sus manos en la túnica.

.- Ni modo, no te enfades-

.-Pero yo quiero irme Siry- se quejo de repente Priscila. SU regreso había desaparecido mas rápido que como había llegado.

Fue ahí cuando Avril se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven. La examino de arriba abajo, con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

.- Nueva novia black- sonrió- ¿Qué paso con Mary de Ravenclaw? No te ofendas querida, pero lo único que conseguirás de él es que te deje dentro de poco. No es por ti, es él, no puede tener compromisos a largo plazo.- Sirius la fulminó mentalmente- No lo culpo, es la edad.

Priscila sin embargo se sintió realmente insultada.

.- Que a ti te halla dejado no significa que hará lo mismo conmigo- cortó con asco, mirándola con suficiencia.

.- La que pidió el divorcio fui yo así que…-

.-No, no, no. Fui yo, Summers- le contradijo repentinamente.

La pequeña iba a protestar cuando sintió una mano tapándole la boca. Connor detrás suyo sonrió apenado.

.- No empiecen por favor- recién ahí cayeron en cuenta de que los bebés estaban nuevamente dormidos.

.- Pero que quede que esto no termi…-

.-Hoy es un día hermoso para pasear¿no lo creen?- El director Dumbledore junto con la profesora McGonagall hacían su aparición, sorpresiva, si, pero aparición al fin.

.-Buenos días profesor, profesora- saludaron lo chicos de manera educada.

Los ojos de Dumbledore viajaron por cada unos de sus jóvenes alumnos, hasta que divisaron algo interesante. Sus orbes brillaron ante el descubrimiento y el niño interior salio a relucir.

.- ¿Acaso esos son los Flash H40?- pregunto incrédulo señalando los patines.

.-Los mismos que cantan y corren- dijo e forma de respuesta Avril.

.- ¿Y sabes patinar?-

.-Hago el intento- sonrió de par en par en pose de: si, yo puedo.

.- ¿Te molestaría darme una lección?-

Así como leyeron, a Dumbledore le vinieron los años, solo que o se olvidaron de tocar la puerta o él no se dio por enterado. Aunque, pensándolo bien, por ahí es de esas personas que no se dan cuenta que tiene algo hasta que se lo rompen.

Volviendo a lo que nos compete.

.-Buenooooo... yoooo... ¿esta seguro?-

.- ¡Claro!!- la varita señaló sus pies y en menos de dos segundos aparecieron en ellos un par de patines.

¬¬ Dumbledore tampoco notó que estaban sobre pasto. Pero ¿quien se lo dice?

.-Profesora ¿no es medio peligroso que haga eso?- La cara de Emily demostraba preocupación.

.-Aunque lo fuese Anderson, no puedo hacer nada-

Resignados, los que aun quedaban en tierra firme por decirlo de alguna manera, se sentaron en la lona para conversar. Las lecciones daban para rato.

.- ¿Quieren comer algo?- Connor adelantándose a la respuesta comenzó a sacar la comida. Tuvo que tener cuidado, Maria Julia no estaba de muy buen humor y de vez en cuando quería morderlo.

.- ¡Claro!- contestaron los demás emocionados

Digamos que en cálculos matemáticos, ningún periodista podría sacar el calculo de la velocidad en la que engulleron la comida. (Ya se¿WHAT?).

De esto se dieron cuenta el director y Avril, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando se acercaron a la lona todos tenían caras e culpables y la boca llena de migajas. Algo bastante contradictorio, si me preguntan.

.- ¡Pero no me dejaron ni un poquito!- se quejó Avril.

.-Si deseas puedo ir a buscar- propuso Connor. Se había quedado con hambre, por que negarlo, al igual que los demás.

.-Voy contigo- Se ofreció Cristhy.

.- Los acompaño - les dijo la profesora McGonagall

.- Y yo- comentó Dumbledore- Gracias por las lecciones señorita Summers.

.- No hay de que Profe, cuando quiera- se paró con dificultad.

.-Yo también voy- exclamo Priscila.- En un ratito vuelvo - le dijo a sirius el cual estaba mas entretenido mirando como la pequeña trataba de mantenerse en pie mas de tres segundos en un mismo lugar.

.- Y yo- Jack se levantó también - Quiero ir a buscar mi cámara de video mágica.

Quedando en el lugar de los echos Sirius, Avril, Emily y Remus. A, y como olvidar: Maria Julia.

.- Te vas a caer-

.- ¬¬ Cierra la boca-

.- Summers se va a caer- comenzó a canturrear Padfoot. Con claras intenciones.

.- ¡QUE NO!- pausa "Avrilistica"-Derecho, izquierdo, derecho, izqui..ERDO- cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que por bestia y bruta se merecía, pero el mismo no llego nunca. Sirius la atajó a tiempo.

.-Aquí esta la prueba, sin mi no puedes vivir-

.-Mira como puedo- fue lo único que dijo antes de pisarlo con los patines haciendo que el chico la soltara.

.- ¡AUCH! Serás bestia-

.- ¡Mas bestia serás tu!­-

.- ¡Sólo trataba de ser amable!

.- ¡Y yo me chupo el dedo!- reclamo irónica ella.

En otra discusión, un tanto peculiar…

.- ¬¬-

.- ¬¬-

­­Se lo llama: te odio en silencio, y digamos que este silencio no tiene nada de inocente.

.- Por lo menos estamos mejor que ellos- comentó sirius al ver las miradas de desagrado que se estaban mandando Remus y Emily.

Avril no contestó. Únicamente hablo diez minutos después, cuando el aburrimiento y la batalla R/E se le había hecho completamente monótona.

.- Ejem- se metió en el campo visual de ambos.- Me aburro.

.- ¿De nuevo?- Avril respondió u simple si a la pegunta de su amiga. Pero algo se le tildo.

.- ¿Como que de nuevo?- indago Avril- yo no jugué, las que lo hacían eran tu y Cristhy.

La morena con flequillo largo un suspiro.

.- Tienes razón¿a que quierses hacer?

.- Muchas cosas, pero cómo somos pocos Voley estará bien- miró a los dos merodeadores- ¿juegan?

.- No sabemos jugar _groley_- contestó Remus.

.- Voley- le corrigió Avril- y eso no importa, por que nosotras sabemos las técnicas pero de ahí a hacerlo bien estamos a un abismo.

**En la sala común.**

.-Harry, sácate la pluma de la boca- El niño no le hizo caso, babeaba mas aun el objeto.

.- ¿Quien tendrá la culpa de que el este haciendo eso?- James poso sus ojos unos momentos en Lily.

Ambos estaban sentados en los sillones más grandes de Gryffindor.

.-Bueno, que iba a saber yo que si no tenia el chupete se iba a llevar todo lo que encontrara a la boca-

.-Esta bien, eso ya no importa, ahora pásamelo para que pueda cambiarle el pañal- el traspaso de bebé no se hizo esperar y en menos de dos segundos Harry ya estaba en los brazos de su madre.

El retrato se abrió dando paso a Cristhy.

.- Buenos días, señores Potter- el despeinado sonrió abiertamente, pero a Lily la nueva denominación no le gustó.

.- Que haces levantada tan temprano un sábado- preguntó interesada Lily intentando cambiar de tema.

.-Estamos de día de campo con las chicas- hizo una pausa pensativa y luego, con una enorme sonrisa de niña buena dijo- ¿Quieren venir?

.-No queremos parecer una molestia- comentó la pelirroja ante el ofrecimiento.

.-No hay problema, a las chicas les alegrara verte. Aparte no se como terminaron cayendo Lupin Y Black en donde estábamos y necesitamos a alguien que les recuerde que el homicidio se pena con la cárcel -

.- mmm- miró a James- ¿Qué hacemos?

.-Tú quieres ir- le pregunto él.

.- La verdad es que la idea no es mala, además, Harry podría salir a tomarun poco de aire-

**Mientras tanto.**

POM

(Traducción: Sirius y Remus apelmazados en el piso)

.-jajajajajajajajja pero... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- las chicas no podían sino seguir muriéndose de la risa; la colisión merodeadora fue debido a que cuando los dos jóvenes intentaron pegarle a la pelota terminaron chocando al grito de ¡LA TENGO!

Si fueran del mismo equipo, bueno, vaya y pase, pero Avril jugaba con Remus y emily con Sirius ¿Cómo demonios le hicieron? A mi o me miren, yo únicamente escribo, ¬¬ los hechos pasan.

.-Eso dolió- se quejo Padfoot levantándose.

El otro seguía medio inconsciente.

.-Basta de teatrito, levántate- Forma muy amistosa de Emily de decir: NO JODAS, nos estas haciendo perder el tiempo.

Obviamente, Lupin, ajeno tal vez a estos mensajes sublimizares, no reaccionó.

.- ¿Se habrá muerto?- Avril se agachó a su lado y comenzó a picarlo con un dedo.

.- No creo que tengamos tanta suerte- le contestó a su amiga mientras se acercaba mas Remus- ¡Ey! cosa inservible que tengo por marido, ni se te ocurra morirte ahora que estamos a dos días de entregar el tercer informe sobre la bebé.- silencio, nada- No respira.

.-Me parece que se hizo el idiota y te dejo viuda antes de tiempo.- Bromeó la pequeña.

.-No me parece divertido. ­– contesto su amiga- sobre todo por que ahora voy a tener que terminar el trabajo sola, sin contar que mi vestuario será todo de negro anda saber cuanto tiempo.

.- ¿Y eso por que?-

.-Eso es lo que hacen las viudas, aparte voy a tener que simular que lo quería para poder cobrar la herencia que su familia me quiere negar por que creen que no soy digna de pertenecer su clan.-

¿Se preguntan de que habla? Yo también.

¿-?- estos eran Sirius y Avril

Emily continuó con su monologo: "Viuda a los 16"

.- Además, yo no quiero quedarme sin esposo, a menos que su muerte me sirva para conseguir un nuevo compañero de trabajo, por que si es así, que se vaya tranquilo.- se lo pensó y una carita de iluminada se le plantó- A lo mejor hacen una excepción y me ponen con Jack.

Esto funcionó como un golpe en medio de la espina, por no decir en otras partes.

.- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

Emily lo miró con sorna.

.- ¿Por qué no? Tu ya estas muerto-

.- ¿Quién lo dijo?- indagó el licántropo desafiante.

.- ¡Yo¿Algún problema?- le contesto su esposa.

.- ¡Uno muy grande¡Da la casualidad que yo aun me encuentro pulso!-

.- Detalle minus…- la respuesta se vio cortada por un barullo bastante grade proveniente de entre los árboles.- ¿Que es eso?

**Continuara**

* * *

Despues de meses, diculpen las demoras. El siguiente no tarda en salir. Muchas gracias todos por esperar.

Miles de chocolates para: Ana Granger, Ariadna, melissa, Judith Malfoy, mliih.hp.

Se que me quedaron personas sin saludar, pero estos de arriba son los rr que me muestra ff.nt, por mas que yo sepa que hay mas. Gracias aquellos que dejarpon rr y discupen que no los ponga.


	8. Ese picnic que nunca se olvida II

Capitulo 7B: Ese picnic que nunca se olvida.

(Insertar música al estilo suspenso)

.- ¿Iba a haber estampida hoy?- pregunto Emily no pudiéndose explicar el ruido con otra idea.

.- La pregunta es¿estampida de que?- el comentario de Remus fue contestado a los segundos. De entre los árboles surgieron docenas de estudiantes de distintas casas. Entre los que iban primeros se encontraban Connor, Lily y James.

.- Eto¿la comida viene con los estudiantes de regalo?- preguntó Avril perdida.

.- Si es así ¿cuando dije yo que quería agrandar mi combo por uno setenta y cinco?- los dos comentarios desconcertaron tanto como la avalancha de jovencitos dispuestos a disfrutar del día.

En el lugar podían caber alrededor de ocho manteles, más o menos. Como le hicieron para encajar 20, no pregunten. La física no se aplica en este fic.

.- ¿Como es que todos ellos se enteraron de esto?- fue lo primero que pregunto Sirius. Cristhy se encogió de hombros.

.- Una cosa llevo a la otra: todo comenzó con que fue primero "el huevo o la gallina", paso por que el chocolate va directo a las caderas de las mujeres y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta Harry dijo su primera palabra.- la castaña tomó aire, al igual que ustedes.

.- ¿Y cual fue?

.- Picnic- James y Lily sonrieron ampliamente tanto como sus bocas les daban, orgullosos del logro de su hijo.

.- Pero que tiene que ver eso con…-

.- Lupin, no intentes encontrarle razonamiento, este colegio carece del mismo- interrumpió Connor.

.-Aclarado todo ¡A comer!- exclamo la pequeña recibiendo un sándwich de su amigo.- mmmm uwerjhksdo-

.- Primero mastica, luego traga y finalmente habla-

Gota grupal.

.-Que rico que esta- volvió a decir esta vez la muchacha- me pasas un poco de jugo- le pregunto a Cristhy.

.- Si que tenías hambre- comentó Emily al ver a su amiga atragantándose con el jugo y dándole otra mordida a la "sandwichote"

.-Parece uno de esos hombres de montaña, que no tuvieron educación alguna- Priscila comentó a sus amigas- no, esperen, de seguro uno de ellos es mucho más delicado que ella.- sus compañeras de curso rieron.

.-Por lo menos no va a donde no la invitan- dijo Emily lacerante, mirándola directamente. La joven tragó algo contrariada, pero se repuso rápido.

.- A mi me invitó Sirius-

.- Da la casualidad que nadie lo invito a él, así que estás en las mismas- remató Avril. A Priscila se le subieron los colores.

.- Eso no importa, igualmente yo voy a donde va mi esposo-

.- tienes valor, a mi me daba vergüenza decirlo- la lengua afiladita de la pequeña volvía a atacar.

.- Para mi es un honor-

.- Y nos cuentas eso porque...-Priscila taladro a Emily.

.-No te metas que el problema no es contigo, deja que tu amiguita se las arregle sola-

.-Claro... déjame, que solita puedo desfigurarle todo eso a lo que ella llama cara-

.-No les dije, es una marimacho aparte de no ten... –sintió un liquido frío recorrerle toda la cabeza.- ¿PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES¿ERES CIEGA O QUE?

Cristhy se levantó desafiante con la jarra aun en la mano.

.-NO SOY CIEGA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, PERO SI NO QUIERES TERMINAR EN LA EMFERMERIA TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA TE RECOMIENDO QUE CIERRES ESA ABERTURA EN LA CARA A LO QUE LLAMAS BOCA.-

Priscila chilló.

.- ¡Sirius¿Vas a permitir que ellos me traten así?-

El joven en cuestión no respondió, prefirió mirar las nubes que pasaban por sobre su cabeza. Creyó vislumbrar un Ponygrifo (antepasado patizambo del actual hipogrifo).

Su esposa largó un horrible graznido casi igual al de una mandrágora con tos, y con los humos volándole alrededor de la cabeza se retiró con desenvoltura histérica.

.- ¿Alguien quiere mas jugo?- preguntó Lily inocente.

**Al rato.**

.- ¡Corto!- celebró Cristhy; ellos en ese momento estaban jugando a las cartas.

.- ¡Estas haciendo trampa!- le reprocho Emily.- ¡Cinco veces seguidas no es digno de ti! Haces trampa- repitió.

.- ¡No lo hago!-

.- ¡Que si!-

.- ¡Que no¡Que no¡Que no!-por si no quedaba claro- ¡Y QUE NO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas por lo cual todos los alumnos que se encontraban ahí se voltearon a verla.

Tengo la leve sospecha que los que estaban en el colegio, también miraron por la ventana.

.-Deja de gritar de esa manera-

.- Mira quien habla- Avril pasó del comentario de Sirius. Prestarle atención le daría la razón a él.

Padfoot iba a rematar con algo pero mirando de soslayo notó como por unos segundos Malfoy miraba a la pequeña, o por lo menos en su dirección.

.-Una sonrisa- interrumpió Jack. El grupo se giró contento saludando a la cámara mágica- ¿Quieres decir algo Emily?

.- Eto, bueno-

.- No tiene nada que decir, Waltson- Cortó Remus poniéndose en el medio de Emily y la lente.

.- ¿Y tu quien eres para decidir si hablo o no?- se quejó la muchacha

.- Eres mi esposa-

.- ¡No lo soy!-

.- El trabajo práctico opina diferente- contraataco el licántropo.

.- ¡ES UN TRABAJO!-

.- PERO…-

Luego de que la masacre fuera detenida, es decir que pudieron evitar que Emily se le tirara encima a Remus y lo golpeara tan fuerte que le hiciera olvidar hasta su nombre, volvieron a estar un rato sentados sin hacer nada.

.-Y como haces para que la leche no se te pase- Preguntó interesada Avril al mismo tiempo que observaba como Lily calentaba el biberón.

.-Tienes que hacer este tipo de movimiento con la varita, eso evitara que salga demasiado fuego de ella- le explicó la pelirroja.

.-Aja- la pequeña anotaba detalladamente en su libretita de aliens.

.-Tengo hambre- comentó de repente Cristhy

.-Pero si acabamos de comer­- protestó la morena con flequillo.

.-No importa, tengo hambre­-

Emily suspiró y busco dentro de su bolso. Saco una bolsita y se la entrego.

.- Toma-

.-Gracias- agradeció la castaña. Cuando se estaba por llevar el sándwich a la boca, el grito y por poco y lo desvió directo a su ojo derecho.

.- ¡UN GUSANO!-

.- ¡YO NO SOY GUSANO!- reclamó la castaña.

Avril negó rápidamente.

.- ¡Tu no, el gusano arriba de tu comida!-

Tuvieron la sensación, y me incluyo, de que el gusano hasta se paró en su parte trasera y sonrió.

.- ¡Ah!!-gritó la chica, el sándwich salio volando (autora: otro objeto volador no identificado), el cual fue a parar casi arriba de Avril, pero esta se corrió hacia un lado con tan mala suerte que cayó arriba de sirius, y éste sin querer empujó a Remus que tenia un vaso lleno de jugo, el cual salió volando y aterrizo en la cabeza de Lucius.

Tomen aire por favor.

¿Ya?

Continuemos.

.- ¿Quien fue el idiota?- la finura Malfoy por delante.

.-Perdón, fui yo, pero fue un ac...-antes de que pudiera terminar se sintió mareado por el fuerte golpe que sufrió en su cara. Remus se tambaleo.

.- ¡PERO QUE TE PASA!- Emily se levanto al tiempo que James y Sirius.

.-No te preocupes...- corto el joven licántropo, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz- ... estoy bien.

.-NO ME INTERESA- miró al slytherin con odio- ¡VAS A PAGAR ESTO MALFOY!- reaclamó muy enojada- NADIE MAS QUE YO PUDE PEGARLE A LUPIN¡ESE ES UN DERECHO QUE SE GANA DESPUÉS DE SOPORTARLO!

Sin mediar otra palabra, ni siquiera medio punto, Emily se lanzó sobre el rubio como leona contra su presa.

.- ¡LO VA A MATAR!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Avril y Cristhy, para después tratar de separar a la leona. Pero en el intento Avril recibió un golpe derecho del Slytherin.

Aun se duda si no fue intencional.

.- ¡me dolió!- silencio pre mortem- ¡PAGARAS!- su exclamación fue previa a su cuelgue sobre el rubio. Al grito (otro) de¡Emily¡Pégale en donde ya sabes!

La morena con flequillo tomo impulso y levanto su patita con claras intenciones, pero su: quise pero no pude, formo parte del repertorio cuando Narcissa Black se tiro sobre ella impidiéndole que terminara con su labor de: Te dejo sin descendencia sin saber que algunas fans tendrán ganas de matarme.

Largo titulo para una acción tan pequeña, si me preguntan.

.- ¡Quítate de encima!-gritaba Malfoy- No tienes derecho a tocarme maldita sangre sucia

.- ¡TU ABUELA IDIOTA!- le grito avril en forma de respuesta. Y no, no propino golpe, con el grito fue suficiente como para taladrarle los tímpanos.

**En la otra peleita.**

.- ¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA ESTUPIDA?! – exclamó Emily en el momento de la interrupción.

.- ¡Como te atreves a tocar a mi novio!- Reprocho la rubia mientras la agarraba de los pelos.

.- ¡AH!- trató de soltarse- ¡Por que el se tomo una libertad que no le correspondía!

Después de un rato de pelea doble los resultados finales eran concluyentes. Si bien todos estaban desparramados en el suelo, agitados y rojos las heridas eran a favor de las locas.

Es lo bueno de tener un entrenamiento con tus amigas de: si seguís jodiendo te golpeo mas fuerte (cosa que se cumple).

.-Me duele - Decía avril, cada dos por tres.

.- ¡Cierra la boca!- ­le reclamo Emily que se tocaba la cabeza- A mi también me duele y no por eso me la paso quejándome.

.- ¿Por lo menos hay algo de chocolate para calmar mis penas?- preguntó en tono de suplica la mas baja a su amigo Connor.

.-No, lo siento. En uno de los forcejeos Malfoy aplastó la canasta a donde los habíamos guardado- pausa- no se salvo ni uno.

Silencio.

.- ¡NO!- un desgarrador grito lleno cada rincón de aquellos terrenos. Avril y Emily se abrazaron mientras lloraban desconsoladamente.

.- ¡LLEVENME A MI¡SOY JOVEN, PERO A LOS CHOCOLATES NO!- Emily parecía la mas desconsolada.

.-No llores- le dijo Cristhy. Estaba a su lado- Sino me da ganas de llorar a mi también- comentó mientras empezaba a lagrimear

.-No, por favor que no pase de nuevo- masculló Connor.

.- ¿Que cosa que no pase de nuevo?- preguntó Remus.

.-Eso-Connor señaló a la castaña que comenzaba a llorar igual de intenso que sus amigas.

Tic y gota combinados por los que si están cuerdos.

.- ¿Siempre son así?- indagó Sirius.

.-Sólo cuando les sacan algo que les gusta mucho-se limitó a decir el ojiverde.

.- ¡No¿Por qué?- en un arranque de angustia Emily se abrazo a lo primero que encontró. Es decir, a Remus que estaba más cerca.

.- Esto…- fue lo que llego a decir el chico. Emily seguía llorando.

.- "_¿Por que ella abraza a alguien¡Yo también quiero!"_ – Pensó Avril. Meditó las posibilidades.

Derecha Sirius- Izquierda su bolso.

.- Que suavecito que estás- Exclamó al tomar en sus brazos a la mochila.

(La escena se corta y el director entra en la misma)

Director: Summers, no era así en el libreto.

Avril: pero…

Director: Es eso o no recibes tu paga.

Avril: ¬¬ demonios.

(La escena continua)

Avril abrazo a Sirius. Aunque se le notaba en la cara la incomodidad, entre llanto y llanto obviamente. Procuró mojarle la ropa al merodeador tanto como le daban sus glándulas lagrimales.

¿Por Cristhy preguntan?

Le tomó cariño a un tronco amigo que había por allí.

Tiempo después, cuando todos se calmaron, Cristhy y Emily se soltaron de sus agarres. Avril, ni hizo el intento, no por que no quisiera si no por que…

.-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- pues... se quedo dormida. Padfoot no se mostraba molesto ante esto.

Varias horas después.

.-Es medio tarde - comentó jack- tendríamos que ir yendo¿no les parece?

.-Perfecto. Harry necesita un baño- dijo Lily en forma de respuesta.

.- ¿Alguien me puede ayudar?- Exclamó el ojigris desde el piso- por mas que intento no se despierta.

La pequeña seguía roncando. Era de esos seres con sueño MUY pesado.

.-Cárgala- propuso Connor. Sirius le miró mal - No se va a despertar hasta que no le agarre hambre- explicó.

.- Ésta bien-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**Al otro día.**

**Habitación de mujeres.**

.- Que bien que dormí- comentó avril desperezándose- ¡momento¿Como llegue aquí?- No se había levantado ni para cenar, por lo cual lo ultimo que recordaba era el picnic.

.- Te trajeron- le dijo cristhy desde su cama.

.- Connor es un dulce – adoró la pequeña.

.- No fue él-le cortó Emily- Black fue el que te cargo hasta acá anoche.

PUM

Traducción: Avril al suelo.

.- ¿Estas bien?-preguntó cristhy al ver que su amiga no se levantaba- ¿Me puedo quedar con tu colección de discos?

.- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlos!- exclamó Avril, levantándose.

.-No te pongas así- le recomendó Emily al ver que su amiga estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

.- ¿Y como quieres que este? Si ahora le voy a tener que dar las gracias al pesado de Black-

.-Tienes razón... rezare por ti- fue lo único que dijo Emily antes de meterse al baño.

**Cuarenta minutos después.**

.- ¡toy cansada!- exclamó la pequeña entrar en el gran comedor.

.- Serás cínica. Te dormiste a eso de las 6 , habrás dormido como 12 horas seguidas- le reclamó Cristhy

.- Bueno, pero a diferencia de ustedes a mí me cansa todo, hasta respirar- les explico Avril con convicción

.-aja- corearon sus amigas.

.- ¡buenos días chicas!- Se giraron las tres. Connor saludaba alegre. - ¿Pudieron descansar bien?

En ese momento, por la puerta del gran salón, hacían su aparición los merodeadores con Marian y Evelyn.

¿Buena elección? Yo no lo creo.

.- ¿Que hacen ellas con los chicos?- preguntó molesta Emily, al ver como la muy resbalosa de Marian le sonreía coquetamente a Remus.

.- No lo se ni me importa- respondió Cristhy engulléndose una gran tostada con manteca- ¡Que rico!

.-No te parece que tendrías que ir a darle las gracias a Black- Su morena amiga con flequillo la miró suspicaz. - Yo te acompaño-Avril no reaccionó y terminó siendo arrastrada hasta el lugar en donde estaban los chicos.

.-Buenos días- exclamó Emily visiblemente molesta al llegar a ellos.

.-Buenos días Anderson...y una muy asfixiada Summers- respondió amable, Peter al ver a la pequeña ahogándose con la túnica.

.-Su..eel...t.aa...mee- era lo único que podía pronunciar Avril.

.- ¿No te parece que tendrías que soltarla?- Sugirió James al ver que podría convenirse en testigo de una muerte.

.-Ah, si- Emily soltó a su amiga, cayendo esta con todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo. No pareció notarlo la morena con flequillo, puesto que seguía entretenida viendo como le bajan compañero.

.-Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- los pulmones de la pequeña se llenaron de aire - ¡POR POCO Y ME MUERO¡QUE CARAJOS TE PASA!- grito desaforadamente, Emily, obviamente, ni pío.

.- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?- le pregunto a Marian

.-Estamos hablando, que no ves- le pregunto Remus al Emily- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

.-Pues... este...-

.-Si no, te puedes ir. Estamos en medio de algo importante- acotó nuevamente el licántropo.

.- ¿Ella…- señaló a Marian- …hablando de algo importante?- finalizo con un hilo de ironía en su voz- Por favor, si no tiene ni dos dedos de frente.

.-No ves- comenzó a hablar Marian- No puede estar ni un momento sin insultarme- dijo, al mismo tiempo que se ponía a sollozar- no entiendo por que eres así conmigo.- Se levantó de forma teatral y salió del comedor.

.- ¿Por que hiciste eso?- preguntó medio enojado Lupin- nunca me imagine que fueses así de agresiva- finalizo, al mismo tiempo que salía en busca de Marian.

.-Idiota- masculló yéndose con su grupo.

.- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado Sirius al ver como Avril le sacaba una tostada que acababa de untar con mermelada.

.-Pues mmmm... venia a darte las gracias por lo de ayer-así cómo lo dijo, se fue.

.- ¿Ella...me dio las gracias?-

.-Eso parece- le contesto un sonriente James.

**Continuara**

* * *

**¡Volvi! con un cap corto, continuacion del anterior. Gracias por sus mails, van llegando de a poco jejeje.**

**¡Nos vemos en el cap ocho!**


	9. Erase una vez…Tres desastres

Capitulo 8: Erase una vez…Tres desastres ¿O eran chanchitos?

Se suele decir que la adolescencia es la mejor etapa de la vida. En parte es cierto, pero por otra dan ganas de mandar al demonio a todos aquellos que lo dicen.

¿Me preguntan por que?

¿Olvidaron acaso aquellos que tiene más de veinte, el desastre hormonal, emocional y psíquico que teníamos a esa edad?

Yo si, y me traumo aun mas.

Es por ello que los desazones de Emily y compañía no me extrañan.

Emily, simplemente cómo buena adolecente se vengó de la mejor manera de Remus: acercándose a Jack.

¿Por qué se tendría que vengar preguntan?

Remus se juntaba con Marian.

Avril por su lado lidiaba con dos problemas básicos: criar a un hijo sola, que el padre no le diera pelota (Lucius) y que su supuesto amante tuviera que aguantar los acosos de una rompe familias.

Visto de esta manera parece un culebrón, pero vayan y díganle a Connor que no es tan difícil.

El tira y afloja típico de esta etapa.

Continuemos con las historia entonces.

El día había llegado, los tres meses a cargo de los bebés llegaban a su fin, los alumnos comenzaron a entrar en el aula, la mayoría con caras un poco tristes.

Los mini retoños habían pasado a formar parte de su vida y ahora, ya no estarían.

Varios se largaron a llorar por eso. ¡Y si¡Los hombres también! Los jóvenes de esta generación no temían a sus sentimientos

Bien por ellos.

.-Muy buenos días alumnos, en el día de la fecha se les dará la nota que obtuvieron por su trabajo de familia, cuando los nombremos por favor pasen al frente con su respectiva pareja y sus bebés- explicó con tono solemne McGonagall.

.-Melissa Berghet y William Kleird – estos dos pasaron, entregaron a su bebé y recibieron un pergamino en el cual decía la nota.

.-James Potter y Lily Evans- cómo sus compañeros, se pararon y le dejaron a su respectivo hijo.

.-Lucius Malfoy y Avril Summers- la primera en llegar a donde la directora fue la pequeña, porque el otro no mostraba ni el mas mínimo interés en conseguir la nota.- adiós bebé.

.-No se cómo puedes llorar por eso- le comentó en forma despectiva Lucius cuando volvían para sus respectivos asientos- era un muñeco- repitió al ver que la pequeña Avril seguía llorando en silencio.

.-Emily Anderson y Remus Lupin – Emily llevaba a la niña, y ni siquiera se digno a esperar a Remus, para conseguir la nota. Debo decir que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar muy bien.

Al la salida de esa clase

.-Me siento vacía- comentó Emily caminado junto con sus amigas por el pasillo- Quiero a mi bebé.

.-No eres la única- respondió Cristhy.

Avril no dejaba de llorar en silencio.

.- ¿Cómo les fue chicas?-preguntó una voz familiar detrás de ellas.

_¡Quiero a mi bebé!_

Es fu el grito general que se alcanzo a escuchar por todo el pasillo. Al más puro estilo: NO SIN MI HIJA.

Pero ese ya es otro tema.

.-Chicas…- masculló Connor al verse rodeado por cataratas con patas.

Tiempo después y con una depresión que admiraría hasta el más suicida, las tres jóvenes se iban rumbo a sus habitaciones. Connor miraba y el cuadro no era prometedor en ningún sentido.

.- ¿Están seguras que no quieren comer?- preguntó el ojiverde, en tono preocupado.

.-No gracias- le contesto con voz apagada Emily.

**Al llegar a la sala común.**

.-Y lo mas gracioso fue cuando...- estaba contando Evelyn a los merodeadores, pero al ver que las chicas entraban por el retrato se detuvo y no era para menos, las tres jóvenes parecían almas en pena, y eso a la pelirroja la llenaba de alegría.

.-Quiero dormir para siempre, estoy muerta- comentó Avril, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los jóvenes.

.- ¿Cómo están llevando estas primeras horas sin los niños?- preguntó en tono inocente Marian, cuando las chicas pasaron por su lado.

.- ¡Mejor que tus primeras horas en la enfermería cuando te tire por el primer acantilado que encuentre!- le gritó de mala manera Emily, perdiendo los estribos, ella sabia perfectamente que esa perra castaña se lo estaba preguntando a propósito.

PUM

.- ¿Por que hiciste eso?- preguntó una muy magullada Emily, al levantarse del piso, debido a que su amiga Avril le había pisado la túnica y la hizo caer.

.-No vale la pena - fue lo único que dijo la pequeña, antes de subir por las escaleras con dirección a su habitación.

.-Pobre, se ve muy triste- comentó James- Lily esta igual.

.-Se ve que la maternidad les había sentado bien- aportó Peter mirándolas subir.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

.-Me voy a la biblioteca- comentó Emily levantándose de la cama- quiero despejarme un poco- finalizo agarrando su túnica y saliendo por la puerta.

Cinco horas, dos calmantes y mucha tarea acumulada. Eso es lo que hace el despegue de los bebés.

No se desentiendan…¬¬ nuestros hijos también nos abandonaran y nos quiero ver.

.- Me voy a pasear por los terrenos- informó Avril, tomando su túnica y un par de guantes, multicolor, que hacían juego con su bufanda de tres metros de largo.

Cristhy se quedó, y aprovecho para darse un baño en la tina. ¿No hay en Hogwarts dicen?

¿Entonces de donde la sacó?

Mejor no quiero saber.

**En la biblioteca.**

.-Buenas tardes señora Pince- saludó Emily a la bibliotecaria- ¿llegó el libro sobre mitos de la edad media que le pedí?

.-Si querida, por casualidad lo tengo por aquí- de bajo del mostrador saco un libro con tapas bordo. Hasta con aroma a nuevo y todo. Se lo entregó.

.-Gracias- tomó el libro y se lo llevo a la parte menos concurrida de la biblioteca.

Sólo seria interrumpida media hora después, por…

**En los terrenos.**

.-Únicamente a mí se me ocurre tomar un paseo en medio de una nevada... ¡Me choca!- gritó Avril, en una manera de descargar los que sentía- mejor me regreso- pero había un problema: Estuvo tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba en medio del bosque prohibido- Y la pregunta del millón... ¿Cómo carajo hago para salir de aquí?

**En el baño.**

.- Cual me conviene usar¿el de rosas o el de pino? -Cristhy estaba en u horrible dilema.- A mi me gustan las rosas, pero el de pino es rico... aunque no se si me gustaría ir por el mundo oliendo a un árbol.

**En la biblioteca... De nuevo.**

.- Perdón ¿te asuste?- preguntó Jack al ver la cara de sorpresa de Emily.

.-No, es que estaba tan metida en esto que se me había olvidado completamente el mundo exterior.

.-Así que "Mitos de la edad media" – leyó el lomo del libro- Te debe gustar mucho para que estés tan concentrada- agrego, mirándola a los ojos.

.-Si-

Silencio incomodo.

.-Y…- carraspeó un poco- ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

A eso le llamo yo cambiar de tema rápido.

.- ¿Que cosa? –

.-El baile, que se hace para navidad- le comentó el chico- cierto, no estabas en el almuerzo.- recordó.

.-Eh…no. Igualmente no voy a ir-

.- ¿Por?-

.-Con las chicas nunca vamos a ese tipo de eventos- Emily movió los dedos incomoda - De todas maneras, nunca nadie...- pero se paró antes de terminar

Jack presintió lo que ocurría.

.- ¿Nunca nadie te invitó?-

.-Bueno, no- le contesto ella con mucha vergüenza.

.- ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?-

No se que le pego mas fuerte a Emily: Si la pregunta o el acercamiento repentino del joven.

.-No tienes la obligación de invitarme- reclamó rápidamente, se sentía algo estúpida.

.-No es lo que tu crees- le cortó Jack- No es por lastima, a decir verdad, me gustas- le soltó cómo una bomba, y sin esperar repuesta de la joven, la besó.

Impulsivos…En mi época no éramos así…aunque dudo que a alguien le importe.

.-Cómo te estaba diciendo, después de que se le...- Marian le estaba contando algo sin mucha importancia a Remus, que para el caso hubiera sido si no hablaba por que el joven licantropo no estaba prestando mucha atención que digamos.-Parece por fin ocurrió lo inevitable- comentó con sorna Marian, después de unos segundos de silencio

.- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?-

.-Bueno, es bastante obvio que esos dos iban a terminar juntos, todos saben que a Emily le gusta Jack...y viceversa- la escena de ambos besandose les daba la pauta de que asi era.

.-Bien por ellos- Remus se dio media vuelta- si no te molesta tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.

**En los terrenos. **

.-El sol sale por ¿por donde sale?- se preguntó Avril en medio del bosque- Y aunque lo supiera, apenas son las 7:30 ,no va a amanecer hasta dentro de unas 11 horas. ¡Estúpida rotación de la tierra! - gritó tan fuerte ,que los pájaros que estaban apoyados en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano, salieron volando cómo si el apocalipsis se acercara(autora: aunque no esta tan lejos)- ¡aparte me esta agarrando mucho frió! Quiero estar en mi camita "calientita".

**Mientras tanto**

.- ¿Que estas leyendo?- le preguntó Cristhy a Connor, el cual se encontraba en uno de los sillones cerca de la ventana.

.-Stephen king- respondió el muchacho cerrando el libro- ¿Adonde están las demás?

.-Emi se fue a la biblioteca y Avril a dar un paseo por los terrenos.

.-Pero con esta tormenta- preguntó preocupado Connor. En ese momento los vidrios de la sala se estremecieron por el viento.

.-Y si- se encogió de hombros despreocupada- no te alarmes cuando le de hambre vuelve.

.-Tienes razón¿quieres jugar ajedrez?-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

.-Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña...-cantaba Avril para matar el tiempo- aunque me preguntó por que habría un elefante de columpiarse... Y justamente en la tela de una araña, es ilógico... Aunque mas ilógico seria que la araña lo dejara hacer semejante animalada-siguió "razonando"- ... Después de todo le costó mucho construir su telaraña, a menos que la comprara prefabricada - siguió siguiendo

Tengo la leve impresión que con tanto frío se le congelo la única neurona que le funcionaba o por lo menos la única que hacia contacto con la realidad.

**Mientras tanto, en la mullida y calentita sala común de Gryffindor.**

.- ¡Jaque mate!- exclamó Cristhy emocionada.

.-Eres buena- le comentó Connor, ya que esta era la tercera vez que le ganaba- ¿Que te parece si vamos a comer?

.-Si, ya me aburrí de ganarte- comentó en forma burlona la muchacha, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba de la mano a Connor para salir por el retrato.

**En una aula cualquiera. En ese castillo cualquiera...en…¬¬ ya entendieron ¿No?**

Entró en aquella aula abandonada, solamente con la esperanza de que Jack no la siguiera. Emily estaba demasiado confundida por lo que acababa de pasar como para darle una respuesta coherente al chico.

Jamás se le declararon y esa era una de las razones por la cual las piernas aun le temblaban.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de romperse la cabeza con más pensamientos, risas algo falsas made in perra, se acercaban. Emily no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de cruzarse con ellas así que se oculto tras un armario viejo.

.- Hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo- la morena con flequillo levantó una ceja incrédula. ¿Esa no era la voz de Remus?

Por un agujerito deslizo su mirada y la escena que se presentaba le daba nauseas, Marian se tambaleaba coquetamente delante del licántropo.

.- ¿Si¿Y sobre que?- preguntó coqueta.

.- De nosotros-

.- ¿Hay un nosotros?- preguntó ella nuevamente moviendo sus pestañas con descaro. El joven sonrió con suficiencia.- Yo pensé que te gustaba Emily.

.- ¿Bromeas? Anderson no es más que una simple compañerita que tengo que aguantar- comentó Remus con suspicacia. Se acerco a Marian que aun se apoyaba en el filo del pupitre.- Nada más.

.- Pero…-

.- Oh vamos¿piensas que yo estaría a su lado por gusto propio? Digo…- hizo una pausa- Es muy torpe, no tiene cuidado con nada, se olvida de las cosas y su lentitud me exaspera. Si de compañera apenas la aguanto, te imaginaras como "chica".

La castaña sonrió de lado, con una expresión enternecida.

.- Entonces por mí está bien- dictaminó cortando la distancia que los separaba y besándolo casi con sed.

**En el gran salón.**

.-Que raro que no estén acá- Connor levantó la vista una vez mas para ver si las veía hablando con chicos de otras casas, pero no. Para esta altura el comedor estaba casi lleno, pero de las chicas ni rastro.

.-Por ahí se fueron a las cocinas directamente. Sabes como son los elfos de consentidores- Cristhy le dio una mordida a una costilla.

Obviamente, las chicas no aparecieron en toda la cena por lo cual, siendo unos de los últimos en levantarse Connor y Cristhy dieron por terminada su espera. Una vez en la sala común…

.-Mejor me voy a dormir, sino mañana no va a haber persona que me levante-comentó Cristhy, subiendo los primeros escalones- hasta mañana.

.-Hasta mañana cris- saludó el ojiverde.- ¡espera un minuto!- exclamó de repente- mándame a acuini para saber si las chicas están contigo

.-Esta bien – sin mas, Cristhy siguió su camino.

Media hora después se digno a aparecer Emily, dejando en claro con su rostro que no era una buena noche. Cristhy desde su cama, soltó el libro que estaba ojeando y miro a su amiga con cara de¿Estas son horas de llegar?

.- No preguntes-

Esto calmó el interrogatorio que estaba por soltarle.

.- Esta bien, si no quieres decirme. Ahora¿no viste a Avril?

.-No – se sentó en su cama- ¿No comió con ustedes?

.-No-

Silencio.

.- Mejor vayamos con Connor- propuso Cristhy.

**Mientras tanto**

.-Haría cualquier cosa por estar en mi camita. Hasta besaría a Black- se decía a si misma Avril- Bueno en realidad no, por que si lo beso me moriría del susto, así que estaría en las mismas, por que si lo beso me muero y si me quedo acá... también me muero, entonces es morirme del susto o por congelamiento. Ya no se ni lo que digo- como pudo se sentó en el huequito de un árbol, a ver si de esa manera lograba protegerse un poco del frio imperante.

**Al mismo tiempo.**

.-Ustedes vayan a las cocinas que nosotros revisaremos la planta baja-exclamó en forma de orden Connor al mismo tiempo que un grupo de cuatro personas bajaban por las escaleras.

Tanto él como Jack se habían prendido a la búsqueda.

.-¿A donde creen que van?- preguntó una voz detrás de ellos antes de que siquiera llegaran a la salida de la sala de Gryffindor.

El grupo se giró.

.-Ahora no tenemos tiempo, Lily-

.- ¿Por qué, que pasa?- preguntó ésta interesada.

.-Se perdió la pequeña. O por ahí alguien no la vio y la pisó-aportó Cristhy como si hablara del clima.

Gota general.

.-Eso es estúpido Cris, cómo alguien va a pisar a Avril. Nos hubiéramos dado cuenta por los gritos- cortó su morena amiga.

.-Cierto-

.- ¿Pueden dejar de hablar idioteces?- les recrimino Connor- No es el momento.

.- Perdón- se disculparon las dos.

.-Bueno, mejor vamos- sugirió Jack.

.-Yo voy con ustedes- exclamó la pelirroja- después de todo soy prefecta y debo ayudar cuando me necesitan.

Los demás asistieron y salieron de la sala común, comenzando así la gran aventura de ¡tatan tatan! ... Buscando a Avril (es parecido a buscando a Wally pero sin el perrito ese medio raro y claro... sin el bastón).

**En los pasillos, un rato mas tarde.**

.- ¿Estas seguro de que es por acá?- preguntó Sirius, algo molesto

.-Claro que si, hay que doblar a la derecha y después cami...- las voces a la lejanía cortaron la explicación de Peter que aun intentaba leer el mapa debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de James.

Los merodeadores guardaron completo silencio al ver aparecer a los dueños de las voces doblando la esquina. Tenían caras de preocupación.

.- ¿La encontraron?- Lily y Emily negaron.

.- ¿Algo?- el segundo grupo conformado por Jack y Cristhy llegaron agitados, seguramente habían estado evadiendo a Filch.

.-No- respondieron los demás. Connor llegó junto a ellos y negó antes de que cualquiera preguntara.

.-Me parece que tendríamos que decirle a Dumbledore- propuso Lily.

.- ¿Lily fuera de la sala común tan tarde?- Se le escapó a James de la sorpresa. El grupo entero se volteo a ver a la estatua medio rota que estaba a la mitad de aquel pasillo. No había nada allí estaban seguros que alguien había hablado.

.- ¡¿Quien anda ahí?!-exclamó Cristhy. No hubo respuesta.- Mmmm ¡Lily!

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¿Es verdad que Jason Corner te invitó a salir?

.- ¡¿QUE?!- Hubo dos exclamaciones, pero la que ocupó los sentidos de Cristhy fue el mas fuerte y varonil. Con una habilidad que solo salía a relucir cuando a Cristhy se le daba la gana, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y chocó contra algo antes de llegar a la estatua.

Con su peso y el desconcierto provocó que los merodeadores también se estamparan contra el suelo, permitiendo que la capa volara hacia unos metros lejos de ellos.

.- AJA- gran exclamación gran- ¡Así que es cierto que te pones muy celoso!

Esa fue un comentario al estilo "Cristhyano". No intenten encontrarle lógica. No lo tiene.

.-Jejeje, buenas noches- saludó Remus aun debajo de Cristhy, mejor dicho, bajo sus patitas.

El grupo de buscadores no contesto, la única que hizo algún gesto fue Emily que le dio vuelta la cara.

.- ¿Qué hacen fuera de la sala tan tarde?-

.-Buscamos a Avril, se perdió. O alguien la piso - le respondió Cristhy quitándose de encima.

.- ¡Cristhy!- le reclamó Connor

.-Bueno, es solo una teoría-

Gota aun más grande, acompañada de un suspiro prolongadito.

.-Esperen un minuto, Avril se perdió ¿no?- interrumpió Peter- ¿Y para que quieren encontrarla?

.-Buena pregunta- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

**Mientras tanto, en el bosque y en el mismo huequito.**

.- ¡Tengo sueñooooooo!- gritó una muy histérica Avril. El viento no le contesto y mucho menos el frio.

.- ¿Quien esta ahí?- oyó repentinamente una voz masculina.

.-Nadie-

Silencio. El que preguntó dejó de lado semejante contestación y en un rápido movimiento se situó frente a la pequeña.

.- ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo en el bosque prohibido?- la tomó del brazo bruscamente levantándola como si no pesara nada con solo un brazo.

.- ¡Compro pasteles¿A usted que le parece? … ¡Me perdí!-ironizó Avril al sentir dolor en su brazo. Ahí, a esa altura y con esa vista del cuerpo general del joven se dio cuenta de algo– Eres un centauro- exclamó sorprendida -¡que lindo! En mi vida había visto uno.

.- ¿Y te crees que estoy aquí para divertirte niña?- le preguntó de mala manera el ser.

.-No... Pero eres lindo- le contestó todavía emocionada - ¡Oye! Te estoy haciendo un cumplido, no me mires con esa cara- comentó al ver la mueca de disgusto del centauro.

.- ¿Con quien estas?- preguntó otra voz, también masculina. A los segundos, un segundo centauro apareció.

.-Antares, mira lo que me encontré- levantó a Avril aun mas, y esta sintió un leve tiron en el hombro lo suficientemente incomodo como para que largara un gemidito de dolor.

.- ¡Me lastimas!- rugió.

.- Tiene lo suyo- aportó Antares mirándola detenidamente. En su rostro se reflejaba la diversión que sentía en aquella situación.

.- Eso no interesa ¡Castiguémosla! eso les enseñara a los de su raza a no meterse en nuestros territorios.

.-No seas tan duro, Milo. Te estas convirtiendo en tu padre- Milo soltó bruscamente Avril haciéndola caer. Esta no se movió por que no tenia lugar siquiera para escaparse. Ni el árbol ni los centauros se lo permitían.

**Con el grupo de búsqueda.**

Había una gran cantidad de personas, hablando por radio, yendo de aquí para allá, se podían ver camperas que decían MIB.

.-Perdonen, cuales de ustedes llamó por el avistamiento de un OVNI- preguntó un agente deteniéndose en un grupo de adolescentes que miraba la escena con algo de perplejidad en sus ojitos.

.-Nadie llamó por un ovni, señor- le respondió Lily.

.- ¡Levanten todo¡Nos equivocamos de lugar! - gritó el agente- ...otra vez.

Lo ojos no se le salían de las orbitas por pura suerte. De un momento a otro los terrenos quedaron vacios por completo.

.-Buenooooo... Conviene que nos separemos y revisemos distintas partes - propuso Lily, después de recuperarse de la impresión.

.-Buena idea- apoyó rápidamente James viendo su oportunidad- yo voy contigo.

Y así lo hicieron, Jack, Emily y Cristhy formaron un grupo, Remus Connor y Sirius, otro , y cómo era de esperarse Lily no se pudo librar de tener cómo compañero de búsqueda a James y a Peter.

**En esos momentos.**

.- ¡Suéltenme¿Por que me ataron?- preguntó Avril, al mismo tiempo que trataba de seguirle el ritmo a los pasos de los dos centauros- ¡oigan, les estoy hablando!

.- ¡Ya cállate!!- ordenó Milo- ¡Eres insoportable!

.- ¡A mi nadie me calla, yo digo lo que quiero, cuando quiero y cómo quiero!- Milo tiro de la soga haciendo que Avril perdiera el equilibro por unos instantes- Todavía no me dijeron, para que me ataron ¿a donde me llevan?

.-Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo- le contesto Antares, dedicándole una sonrisa seductora.

Después de un buen rato caminado, llegaron a un claro en el cual la temperatura era completamente distinta a la del bosque. En ese lugar parecía primavera y el cielo estaba completamente despejado. En la mitad de este, se encontraban varios centauros reunidos alrededor de uno que parecía ser el jefe

.-Mi señor, por fin apareció- comentó uno de esos seres acercándose a Milo, aunque este, a comparación de los otros dos secuestradores de pequeñas Avriles, era de pequeña estatura y cuerpo medio escuálido- Su padre estaba muy preocupado.

.-No se ni para que se molesta, sabe muy bien que no me puede pasar nada en el bosque.-

En ese momento un centauro de increíble belleza se acercó a Milo, su cara estaba llena de preocupación.

.- ¿Hijo donde estabas?-al oír su voz Avril supo que no era un centauro, sino una hembra de la especie. ¿Existían las centauras?- Tu padre…-

.-Ya lo se madre, no me lo recuerdes- exclamó enojado Milo. Los ojos de la centaura, de la misma tonalidad que los de Milo, brillaron tristemente.

.- ¡No le hables así a tu madre!- Avril palideció un poco y le temblaron las patitas al escuchar la voz profunda y varonil de aquel centauro que se acercaba a paso firme. Su cabello negro le daba un aire oscuro y hasta tenebroso puesto que a diferencia de los demás, contrastaba con una piel sumamente blanca.

.-Perdona madre, no era mi intención- le dijo de una manera honesta el joven. Los jóvenes raptores y la pareja se pusieron a hablar animadamente, o mejor dicho, la pareja les llenaba de reproches y cosas más que hacen los padres y fastidian.

.-Yo mejor me pinto de colores- susurró Avril, dándose media vuelta, aprovechando la situación.

.- ¿Donde crees que vas?- el centauro que los fue saludar en primera instancia dio la alarma – ¡señor se escapa su presa!

.- ¡Idiota!- gritó Avril maldiciéndole en 98 idiomas diferentes al mimo tiempo que salía corriendo.

Algunos de los centauros que estaban alrededor trataron de atraparla, pero hábilmente o de pura suerte logró esquivarlos, y cuando estaba a punto de adentrarse en el bosque…

PUM

Se dio de bruces contra el suelo. No, si digo, esta mandada a hacer…

.-Estúpida piedrita ¡me dolió!- poco puedo responder una piedrita ante semejante cosa. Y aunque pudiera hacerlo, dudo que se sienta culpable por esto.

El centauro llegó rápidamente y trato de agarrarla.

.- ¡La tengo mi señor!

.- ¡Tu no atrapaste a nadie idiota! –reclamó enfurecida.

Tanto Milo como sus progenitores y su amigo se acercaron rápidamente a la escena, acompañados por un grupo más.

.- ¿Me pueden explicar que es esto?- el padre de Milo miró severamente a Avril mientras esta intentaba ponerse de pie lo mas dignamente posible.

.-Deje de mirarme cómo si fuera la peor cosa de este mundo- objetó la pequeña sintiéndose intimidada.

.- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera al señor? Humana- escupió el centauro zarandeándola.

.- ¡Me duele!- le gritó Avril- ¿Acaso los de tu especie solo saben romper brazos?- se soltó como pudo, aunque lamentándose por el dolor infringido. Para su mala suerte era el mismo brazo que Milo había utilizado como agarradera.

El último mencionado dio unos pasos hasta colocarse al lado de la pequeña y con una sonrisa realmente aterradora miro a su padr5e con gran suficiencia.

.-Bueno, padre ella es mi prometida-

.- ¿QUÉ?- hasta los arboles que lindaban los terrenos de Hogsmeade temblaron ante tal exclamación por parte del Patriarca.

.-Eso… ¿Qué?- Avril iba a atinar a tirarle del cabello para acercarlo y preguntarle mas disimuladamente, pero Milo se movió astutamente.

.- Seguí órdenes tuyas padre, me dijiste que si no quería casarme Andrómeda de la tribu del norte, debía encontrar a una joven de mi agrado, y bueno...acá esta- dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba a la pequeña.

.- ¿Me estas cargando?- le preguntó el padre- Sólo mírala, ella no es digna ni siquiera para un caracol y no es muy bonita que digamos.

.- ¡Cómo se atreve¡Primero mírese a un espejo!- reclamó Avril visiblemente tocada por el comentario.

La mirada aterradora del Patriarca la hizo retroceder unos pasos hasta chocar contra un árbol.

.-Y aparte no es uno de los nuestros- señaló el centauro cómo si fuera algo que a su hijo se le hubiera pasado.

.-Eso ya lo se- contestó Milo – pero no me dijiste que si encontraba a alguien podía casarme con ella, ahora debes cumplir tu palabra padre.

.- ¡No voy a permitirte que hagas semejante locura!- exclamó el patriarca.- solo por que no quieres casarte con Andrómeda no voy a permitir que nos deshonres de esta manera , fijándote en una, una... Humana.

.- ¡Quieras o no, lo voy a hacer! Tu palabra tienen mucho mas peso que tus deseos padre y lo sabes- contraatacó Milo.- y mañana será la boda¡así que preparen todo!-finalizó enérgicamente y con tono de mando. El grupo comenzó a desmembrarse para preparar las cosas.

Milo tomó a Avril del brazo y la arrastró lejos de sus progenitores, sin importarle la cara de su padre ni las suplicas de su madre.

.- ¡ESPERA!- Avril logró que el joven se detuviera.- Tengo otro bracito si deseas, no tienes por que tomar siempre el mismo, a menos que quieras terminar de dislocármelo ¿Y como es eso que me voy a casar contigo? .¿Quien lo dijo? .¿Yo no de seguro?. ¿Quién te crees?

.- Cierra la boca- Milo se paso una mano por la cara tratando de no estallar en su mal humor- Y no te emociones…

.-No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero esta seria la ultima situación en darme emoción-

.-Lo que pasa…-cortó Milo haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la chica- ... es que cómo habrás oído quieren obligarme para que contraiga matrimonio pero yo no la amo.

.- ¿Ah, qué tienes sentimientos?-

.-Claro que los tengo y por si eso fuera poco al casarme voy a tener que tomar el lugar de mi padre cómo líder, y realmente yo no nací para eso.- Avril se colocó frente a él y pudo comprobar que le sacaba mas de cuatro cabezas- A mi me gusta mas el mundo de los magos, por mas que me desagraden lo seres que en el habitan.

.-Ahhhh¿y cual es el plan?-

.- ¿Me vas a ayudar?- indagó sorprendido.

.- ¡Claro! Yo te ayudo, tú me dejas libre. Es un trato justo. –

.- Está bien- le contesto Milo- trato hecho.

Continuara

* * *

Aparezco nuevamente, meses despues y sin excusas. Lamento el retraso -.- Espero no tardarme tanto para la proxima. Gracias por sus mensajes! y Espero que este cap haya valido la pena. 

Nus vemos y beshitos a todos.

Miles de chocolates a: Ana Granger, Elianita11, Ariadna Malfoy, Mariale-26, Melissa Black de Potter, Andromeda no Sainto, nanette, flor de invierno, Maron, Desiré( la historia esta terminada, solo que la baje para editarla), Coni-Mary, Nat, Lirio Black, eetta.


	10. ¿Las bodas derivan en declaraciones?

Capitulo 9: ¿Las bodas derivan en declaraciones?

― ¡NO QUIERO!― gritó una vez más, moviéndose como loca intentando escapar― ¡Esa cosa me asusta!

Avril, que no era de ponerse nada que no fuese cómodo, miró aterrada cómo sus captoras se acercaban con aires de no impórtale lo que gritara o chillara, se lo pondría igual

―Pero señorita, no pretenderá ir vestida a su boda con ropas tan poco…elegantes.― la hembra centauro estaba por largar algo un poco más fuerte, pero al reconsiderar la situación se dio cuenta que solo empeoraría las cosas. Si bien la túnica estaba rasgada, la falda cortada en varias partes y acompañando una camisa más que marrón por el fango, no era para echarle en cara lo mal que se vestía.

Avril ya tenía bastante con ser bajita y mal humorada. Por lo menos eso pensó la hembra.

La preparación para la fiesta ya estaba por llegar a su fin, y en ese momento, con el sol del amanecer pisándoles los talones (si es los centauros tienen) lo único que quedaba por terminar era vestir a la novia.

La pequeña sintió un fuerte tirón en el estomago, no de los nervios, sino del hambre, que era aun peor.

Tragó dificultosamente.

― ¡Pero el vestido es raro!― exclamó.

Cabe aclarar que era común y corriente, típico de esa situación, sencillo pero elegante, con mucha tela, pero que caía grácilmente. Mucho no pidan tampoco, lo hicieron en una noche.

Pero volvamos a lo que importa: El grito iba a ser mucho más largo, es más, tenía preparado un monologo de por qué los ponygryfos se extinguirían y demás, pero sus captoras, ya algo cansadas de tener que andar luchando con ella (imagínense cuando tuvieron que obligarla a bañarse) la tomaron a la fuerza y fin de la discusión.

En menos de lo que Emily se devora una caja de chocolates, Avril se miraba frente a un espejo. Lo único que salió de sus labios, aprovechando que las hembras se habían marchado, fue: ― Demonios…con razón el pantalón de Cristhy ya no me entra, estoy más caderona.

**Mientras tanto.**

Dumbledore intentó procesar toda la información soltada por los alumnos. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, antes de hacer su fatídica pregunta.

― ¿Me están diciendo que una compañera suya esta perdida en el bosque desde hace unas ocho horas?

― Pueden ser más, pueden ser menos. No creo que la pequeña lleve la cuenta. No le gusta usar relojes, se atora con ellos en todas partes por qué…―

― Cristhy― frenó Connor al ver que su amiga se estaba yendo hacia cualquier parte con la conversación.

El director miró sus manos antes de soltar un leve:

― Debieron avisarnos antes. Saben muy bien que el bosque prohibido es peligroso, justamente por ello es prohibido.― Cristhy, sentada frente a él, sonrió ampliamente.

― Profe, la prohibición es un negocio, no quiera engañarnos, es mucha mas diver…― digamos que Connor se tildó un segundo, solo uno para que la castaña pudiera soltar eso, cuando salió de su trauma consiguió taparle la boca efectivamente.

― Calladita te ves menos loca.― aportó Emily entre dientes.

El grupo de jóvenes, suspiró al tiempo que afirmaba. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y con paso firme se dirigió a la salida.

― Bien, tendremos que despertar a los profesores. Nos dividiremos en grupos y ya se verá.

En ese mismo momento, en el ya mencionado bosque. Milo y Antares se encontraban conversando sin tapujos, por suerte estaban lo suficientemente lejos de todos y aunque no fuese así, la manada estaba demasiado entretenida ultimando detalles.

― ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?― preguntó el joven de cabellos oscuros. Su amigo suspiró por decima vez en diez minutos y asintió.

―Claro que si, aparte yo ya estoy arto de todo esto.― le contestó su amigo Milo

―La muchacha acepto. – preguntó Antares

―Si... si la tratas es buena persona, y no grita tanto.― comentó.

― ¿Te gusta?―

―Claro que no, aparte es muy chica para mí.― contesto molesto Milo

―Aja, cuantos tiene quince, dieciséis como mucho y tú no te crees tan grande que solo tienes veinte.― remarcó Antares

―Mejor cállate y ayúdame con esto.― le corto de mala manera.

Después de un rato todo estaba listo para la supuesta boda. El día lucia espléndido, la temperatura era la de un día de primavera, y el claro estaba adornado para la ocasión

―Todavía no puedo creer que nuestro hijo nos haga esto.― se quejó el padre― Es imperdonable.

―No seas así amor, le diste la oportunidad de elegir con quien casarse, ahora acepta que su amor es hacia alguien diferente.― dijo su esposa― Aparte se ve que la quiere, no ha parado de mirarla desde que llegaron.

**Mientras tanto**

―Ustedes diríjanse hacia la parte norte, nosotros iremos hacia el sur― exclamó la voz del director

Después de que los chicos reportaran por perdida a Avril, Dumbledore pidió ayuda a los profesores, formado así un gran grupo de búsqueda con ellos y los nueve irresponsables adolescentes

O-o-o-o-o-O

Todos lo que estaban reunidos en filas se callaron al aparecer la novia, la cual estaba más nerviosa que minutos antes de un examen de pociones.

―Quien me mando a hacerme la solidaria.― se decía Avril mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que trataba de agarrar bien el ramo de flores que estaba cargando.― me quiero ir a mi camita, pero sin esposo.― se volvió a quejar esta vez llegando al lado de su futuro "marido"

―Estamos aquí reunidos para..― comenzó el ¿sacerdote?

El aburrido discurso típico de las bodas se extendió por un considerable rato.

― ¿Va a tardar mucho más? me duelen los pies.― le susurró Avril a Milo

―No, ya termina― contesto él.

―Por el poder que me confieren los dioses, yo los declaro marido y mujer.― finalizó el sacerdote―Ahora esperemos a que el cambio de año para finalizar – comentó el centauro mientras miraba hacia el cielo, al igual que todos los presentes. Durante unos minutos no pasó nada, hasta que el sol se fue apagando, bueno apagando no, algo lo tapaba, y no era más que la luna, que estaba formando un eclipse.

― ¿Ya?― masculló ella.

―Espera...ahora.― ordenó Milo agarrándola del brazo y guiándola hacia una de las entradas al bosque prohibido. Estos eran seguidos por Antares, mientras que los demás presentes seguían mirando el eclipse.

― ¿La tienes?― preguntó Milo, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba una rama

―Acá esta, me costó mucho conseguirla.― Antares le mostró un pequeño frasco, el cual contenía un liquido que parecía mercurio.

― ¿Pueden ir más despacio?― casi rogó Avril con voz cansina, y nadie la culparía por hacer ese pedido, la pobre trataba de seguirles el paso como podía. Y para complicar más la cosa tenía que agarrase el vestido para no pisarlo e irse de cara al piso. ―No puedo ir más rápido, yo no soy como ustedes.

― ¡Si vamos más lento nos atraparan!― objetó Milo. ― ¡Humana tenias que ser!

― ¡Oye, si no fuera por mí...!― pero no pudo terminar ya que Milo la subió a su lomo.

―Agárrate fuerte― fue lo único que le dijo antes de empezar a galopar más rápido.

― ¡NO VAYAS TAN RÁPIDO!― exclamó Avril mientras que los dos seres estaban esquivando árboles y arbustos

― ¡TE QUEJAS POR TODO!―

―Déjala ella no está acostumbrada.― trató de defenderla Antares― Mejor tomemos la poción― propuso.

―Si, tienes razón―aceptó el otro macho frenando de repente.

¡Ah!

PUM

Avril fue a parar contra el piso.

― ¡Eso me dolió!... ¡Aparte tengo frío!― fue lo único que dijo la pequeña tratando de levantarse del suelo al tiempo que se limpiaba un "poco bastante".

―Te dije que te agarraras fuerte― reprochó Milo sin siquiera ayudarla.

―Ya, bebamos.― volvió a proponer Antares, bebiendo un poco del liquido. Una vez que hizo lo suyo, le paso la botellita con el resto de poción.

― ¿Para qué es eso?― preguntó Avril con interés

―Ya lo verás.― le guiño el macho moreno, con tono misterioso. A pesar de que le estaba costando, esa maldita cosa sabía horrible. ― Lo mejor será que sigamos, el eclipse solo durara unos minutos más.

**En las afueras del bosque.**

―Se perdió para siempre.― comenzaron a llorar las chicas.

―Me quede sin compañera de compras al por mayor de chocolates.― gimió Emily.

―Y yo sin compañera de comilonas de costillitas de cerdo.― exclamó Cristhy, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su morena amiga.

― ¡NO! ― chillaron.

―No se pongan así. ―trató de tranquilizarlas Connor a pesar de que su rostro era la viva imagen de la preocupación. ― Ella va a aparecer.

―No se preocupen tanto, seguro que Dumbledore la encuentra.― trato de ayudar Remus, aunque no sirvió de nada ya que las jóvenes parecían cataratas con patas.

**No muy lejos de ese mismo sitio. **

Luego de una buena carrera comenzada no hacía más de diez minutos atrás. Se detuvieron abruptamente.

―Tenemos que parar.― dijo Milo, jadeando― No me siento…― no pudo terminar, se desplomó tan naturalmente como un árbol al ser cortado.

―Yo tampo...―el otro macho se desvaneció con la misma rapidez.

― ¡¿Pero qué les pasa?!― Grito medio enojada ― Se supone que tenemos que alejar…― estaba a punto de terminar cuando una gran luz empezó a surgir del cuerpo de los dos centauros, impidiéndole ver nada.

La ceguera no duro mucho, el halo desapareció a los segundos.

OMG

Esas fueron las palabras mentales de Avril al ver la escena, la nueva.

Eso no estaba pasando.

Cerró los ojos.

Los volvió a abrir.

― ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!

El gritó histérico se escuchó hasta los terrenos de el colegio, captando la atención de todos.

―Esa...― trato de decir Cristhy

―Era...― le siguió Emily.

― ¡Avril!― gritaron las dos emocionadas, al mismo tiempo que se adentraban al bosque seguidas por sus compañeros.

…

― ¡Pero! ¿Cómo? Digo, cuando ¿Por qué?― se preguntaba conmocionada Avril― ¡Oigan, despiértense!

Nada. Ninguno reaccionaba.

― ¡Despierten!

Nada.

― ¡YA DESPIÉRTENSE!― gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Eso pareció funcionar, ambos comenzaron a moverse torpemente.

― ¿Qué pasó?―preguntó un poco aturdido el joven Milo, tratando de levantarse del piso.

― ¿Dónde estoy?― inquirió su amigo.

―No me digan que no recuerdan nada.― masculló Avril entre molesta y aliviada. Aquello era más de lo que su pobre mente adolescente le permitía.

― ¡Momento!― exclamó Milo. ― ¡Funcionó!― pegó un grito de júbilo. ― ¡LO LOGRAMOS!

― ¡Sí!― gritaron los dos victoriosos.

Se levantaron sin medir consecuencias.

PUM

Se miraron interrogantes desde el suelo.

―A mi me parece que van a tener que aprender a caminar― les dijo Avril después de recuperarse del susto, acercándose a ellos y arrodillándose.

―Pero si ya sabemos.― se quejó Milo.

―Sí pero con cuatro patas, no con dos piernas.― le remarcó ella. ― Aunque primero que nada, tendríamos que buscar algo con que taparlos― sugirió

― ¿Por qué?― Antares estaba confundido.

―Pues no sé... tal vez... por que... ¿Están desnudos?

― ¿Y eso es malo por...?― preguntó confundido Milo.

―Solo mírense― dijo Avril, dirigiendo su mirada a...una rama de un árbol que estaba cerca.

Cuando cayeron, colorados era poco. Tuvieron que tragar pesadamente para que les pasara el aire.

― ¿Y qué podemos usar?― preguntó Milo, después de recuperarse del shock y tapándose sus partes.

― ¡Ya sé!― exclamó de repente la pequeña – El vestido.

―Perdón, pero yo no voy a usar eso― trató de negarse Antares viendo su orgullo viril en juego.

―No seas idiota, puedo romper la parte de abajo y ustedes lo usan como taparrabos―contestó al mismo tiempo que tomaba la falda del vestido y trataba de romperla

― ¿Qué cosa?― preguntaron los jóvenes, pero Avril no les hizo caso y siguió tratando de romper la prenda

― ¡Ya!― exclamó unos segundos después, estirando una parte del vestido que había logrado arrancar― Póntelo alrededor de la cintura― le dijo alcanzándole el retazo. ― Y tu ponte esta parte― le alcanzó otra parte de vestido al Antares.

Era un cuadro, dos jóvenes con taparrabos blancos y una chica con un vestido todo roto, el cual apenas le tapaba hasta un poco después del muslo.

―Ahora a aprender a caminar― les dijo en tono alegre mientras ayudaba a Antares a pararse y apoyarse en un árbol, y luego hacia lo mismo con Milo. ―Traten de soltarse poco a poco.― se tambalearon.― Pero no lo intenten al...―no pudo terminar ya que los dos lo intentaron al mismo tiempo, por lo cual fueron a parar arriba de ella.

― ¡Demonios! ― masculló Milo fastidiado por sentirse tan estúpido y vulnerable.

― ¡QUITENSE!―

― ¡Ya va! Es que se nos hace difícil.― exclamó molesto Milo.

Pisadas. Muchas pisadas.

― ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!― gritó Sirius realmente enfadado sacando a Milo al mismo tiempo que Connor hacia lo mismo con Antares.

― ¿Pequeña, estas bien?― preguntó Connor preocupado.

―Conito― fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazarlo.

― ¡Avril!― se escuchó que dijeron o mejor dicho gritaron sus amigas. Se abrazaron.

Los profesores al igual que los otros compañeros comenzaron a llegar también.

Después de un rato de reencuentro

― ¿Pero que te pasó?― inquirió Emily al ver las fachas de su amiga.

―Pues, verán...― intentó de contestar la pequeña, pero se le hacía difícil.

―Es nuestra culpa.―le cortó Milo.

― ¿Que le hicieron?― Sirius no se andaba con rodeos, hizo ademán de tirarse contra los dos tarzanes.

― ¡Ellos no me hicieron nada!― gritó Avril al mismo tiempo que se interponía.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? no los quieras defender― Reprochó.

―Solo digo la verdad.

―No tienen ni diez minutos juntos y ya se quieren matar― comento Lily a Remus y James, los cuales solo asistieron.

― ¡Claro que sí!―

― ¡Que no!―

―Jóvenes, primero vayamos al castillo y que la señorita Summers vaya a la enfermería, se asee y se cambie de ropa.― comentó el director señalando lo obvio – Y que los dos muchachos hagan lo mismo.

―Está bien profesor.― respondió Avril ayudando a Milo a ponerse de pie, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos sus compañeros.

― ¿Pero que te crees que estás haciendo?― exclamó Sirius celoso ― Ellos pueden solos, no necesitan tu ayuda.

―Chicas, por favor― fue lo único que dijo la joven Summers a sus amigas, que el pedido ayudaron a Antares a levantarse e ir hacia el castillo.

Al llegar al colegio tanto Lily, como Sirius, Peter y Jack se volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor, para poder bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Connor se fue a las cocinas, por pedido especial de la pequeña que le dijo que tenía mucha hambre.

**En la tan conocida por nuestros protagonistas...enfermería**

― ¿Por qué los ayudaste?―preguntó en tono molesto Remus a Emily cuando estaban en el pasillo, esperando por la pequeña.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Lupin.― le dijo en tono frío.

―No te entiendo, ¿porque me tratas así?― reclamó exasperado el chico lobo― Yo no te hice nada.

― ¡Eres un cínico! ¿Dices que tratar de propasarte conmigo no es nada?― objetó Emily muy enojada.

― ¿Estás loca, cuando yo haría algo como eso? ni que fueras Mari…― ahí se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

― ¿Ni que fuera quien?― El tic de ella era monumental. ― ¿Me estas comparando con la perra? ―le preguntó gélida. ― ¿Así que en comparación soy poco atractiva?

―No yo no quise decir eso― trató de disculparse.

―Mejor déjalo así, Lupin― le cortó. ― No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra otra vez.― finalizó metiéndose en la enfermería

― ¿Qué quiso decir?― preguntó Remus medio aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar.

―Según lo que se entendió, no quiere saber de ti. ― contestó James.

**Adentro.**

― ¡Me duele!― lloriqueó Avril, la señora Smith le limpió un corte bastante profundo que tenía en el brazo.

―No te quejes tanto, muchacha. ― le reprocho la enfermera en tono maternal.

―Pero duele.―

―Ya. Ahora vengo, voy por más gasa―

La enfermera salió ágilmente sin siquiera hacer ruido.

― ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ― Cristhy estaba sentada en la cama contigua. La miró expectante. Emily, a su lado, asintió.

Avril comenzó a contarles todo lo que recordaba, desde su teoría de los elefantes hasta el momento en que vio a los centauros convertidos.

―Así que ellos no son humanos. ― murmuró Cristhy sorprendida.

―Yeap.―

―Y estas casada con uno de ellos― señaló de repente Emily, que hasta el momento se había quedado callada

―En cierta manera si―

Silencio especulativo.

Silencio especulativo dos.

Silencio…a secas.

― ¡TE CASASTE Y NO AVISASTE! ― corearon ambas ofendidas.

―Serán tontas, ya les dije que había sido todo parte de un plan.― les reprochó Avril ante la reacción.

―Pero, no pudimos hacerte fiesta de despedida de soltera.― reclamó Cristhy sin escucharla realmente.― no estripers, ni alcohol, ni livin la vida loca.

―Pues no; estaba tan apurada por salir y perderme en medio del bosque, ser encontrada por un par de centauros, casarme con uno de ellos y salir corriendo como novia fugitiva que no me dio tiempo de fiesta de despedida, tesoro .― le contesto irónica ya que había perdido la paciencia.

―Bueno, no te pongas así. ― Emily procuró calmarla ante las miradas asesinas que le estaba enviando a Cristhy.

―Chicas ― interrumpió la enfermera llegando con gasa en la mano.―mejor será que esperen afuera, necesita descansar después de que la cure por completo.

Las visitantes asintieron.

―Después nos vemos.― se despidieron saliendo de ahí, y dirigiéndose a la sala común de Gryffindor.

**Más tarde ese mismo día.**

―Pss― se escuchaba entre el silencio de la enfermería― pssssssssssssss

―Eh― Avril frunció el ceño, fastidiada. Aquel sonidito estaba jodiendo.

― Avril― llamó una voz masculina.

― ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó, reconociendo la voz de Milo.

La cortina que la separaba de las demás camas se abrió dando paso a la figura del ex centauro.

― ¿Cómo estás?―

―Bien ¿y tú? se ve que estas acostumbrándote a las piernas― comento divertida al ver que el chico se sostenía como podía, hasta que se cansó y se sentó en las piernas de la cama de Avril.

―Algo así.― sonrió. ― Pero igual se hace difícil, ¿cómo hacen para estar sobre esas dos cosa sin caerse?

―Veras, la mayoría llevamos años de práctica. ― explicó intentando ignorar las voces en su conciencia que gritaba: Tú sigues intentando. ― ¿Y Antares?

―Está dormido.―

La conversación se vio interrumpida. Connor entró tranquilamente, con esa sonrisa suya tan característica.

―Buenas pequeña, mira lo que te traje― le mostró un canasto lleno de comida, cortesía de los elfos domésticos, que se habían enterado de lo sucedido y le mandaron de todo tipo de dulces.

**Mientras tanto.**

―Soy un idiota.― dijo Remus, al mismo tiempo que se tiraba sobre su cama.

― ¿Por que lo dices?― preguntó interesado Peter.

―Soy un idiota― Remus pasó de él y eso era mucho decir.

― ¿Qué le pasa?― preguntó Peter viéndose ignorado, al los otros dos merodeadores.

―Solo está diciendo la verdad.― contestó Sirius finalmente.

― ¿Por?―

―Comparó a Emily con esa tal Marian, sabiendo perfectamente que esas dos se llevan peor que Avril y yo.― explicó el merodeador.

―Soy un idiota.― continuó diciendo el licántropo.

―Para que te preocupa tanto, ni que te gustara.― comentó James al pasar.

―...―

―Ese silencio solo puede significar una cosa.― sopesó Sirius seriamente desde su posición en la cama contigua.

― ¡Te gusta!―Exclamaron los tres merodeadores.

**En las habitaciones de las chicas.**

― ¡Ah! ¡Por fin! Me siento mejor― exclamó muy alegre Emily mientras salía del baño.

―Durmamos un rato, por lo menos hasta que pasen unas horas y podamos ir a ver a Avril―propuso Cristhy.

Y lo hicieron. En menos de lo que Emily tocó su almohada, los ronquidos de Cristhy ya llenaban la habitación.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La noche había llegado y los jóvenes que estaban en la enfermería fueron dados de alta. Inmediatamente después de ahí, tuvieron que ir a la oficina del director para poder explicar lo que había pasado.

―Dejen haber si entiendo: ― les dijo Dumbledore– Usted― señaló a Avril― salió a dar un paseo, pero se perdió.

―Así es― afirmo esta.

―Y ustedes― dijo enfocando su atención en los dos jóvenes – la encontraron y la llevaron hacia su manada.

―Si― dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

―Pero, al mismo tiempo la usaron para poder escapar de ahí― tomó una pequeña pausa.― para luego transformarse en humanos.

―Así es. ―

Silencio.

― ¡Que aventura!― exclamó emocionado.

―Director…― le reprocho McGonagall

―No seas tan dura con ellos Minerva, recuerda que son solo adolescentes, aparte, no veo nada de malo en que ellos dos quisieran hacer su vida.

― ¿Y Summers?― contrarrestó la mujer. ― Ella es alumna del colegio, y salió rompiendo las reglas

―Perdón que la interrumpa profesora, pero no fue mi intención hacerlo, lo que paso fue que no me di cuenta para donde me estaba yendo, por eso me perdí― trató de justificarse la aludida.

―En eso tiene razón.― afirmó Dumbledore. ― Esta vez no habrá castigo para usted señorita Summers, pero trate de no meterse más en problemas.

Ella asintió.

―En cuanto a ustedes.― comento dirigiéndose hacia Antares y Milo― Tendrán que conseguir algún tipo de empleo, lamentablemente nosotros no podemos darles asilo en el castillo, no uno permanente por lo menos.

― ¿Qué cosa?― preguntaron los dos, ya que no tenían la menor idea de lo que les estaba hablando el señor.

―Por favor señorita Summers, encárguese de explicarles lo que significa, después mañana a la mañana vuelvan a venir que tratare de conseguirles algo – finalizo dando así por acabada la reunión.

**En el gran salón.**

―Se están tardando mucho.― se exasperó Emily.

―No te preocupes, la más probable es que no reciba ningún castigo― comentó Connor a su lado.

Las puertas se abrieron solo un poco y medio alumnado femenino se convirtió en babosa gigante. No todos los días se podía ver a un par de muchachos tan extremadamente apuestos. Avril que oba a la cabeza, segura de que ya todos sabían de su excursión al bosque prohibido, intentó caminar sin tropezarse con nada hasta el lugar en donde estaban sus amigos.

― ¡Buenas!― saludó alegre al llegar y sentándose al lado de Cristhy, al mismo tiempo que su amigos hacían lo mismo― ¿Qué hay de comer?

―Hoy tenemos pollo al champiñón y papas a la crema― comentó la castaña pasándole la bandeja de papas.

― ¡Que rico! comida de verdad.―

― ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ― interrumpió Milo.― ¿Qué es entonces lo que te di en el bosque?

―Algo sano, si, frutas, recuerdo pero… ― pinchó una papa y la mastico rápidamente para poder agregar. ― Según mi filosofía nada que sea sano es comida rica de verdad. Es cuestión de _religión_.

― Estas malversando la palabra. ― objetó Lily.

Avril se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. Los que estaban pendientes de la conversación dentro del mismo grupo suspiraron.

― ¿Y donde dormiremos?― preguntó Milo de repente.

―En la sala común de nuestra casa― le contesto la pequeña. Iba a comentar algo más cuando un murmullo le crispó los nervios.

―Hola― exclamó de repente una muchacha pelirroja― mi nombre es Evelyn ¿y el tuyo, guapo?

―Olvídalo Evelyn.― cortó Avril mirando directamente a la recién llegada.― Él no es tu tipo.

―Tú no te metas, sangre sucia.― le respondió la pelirroja.

―Llámame como se te antoje.― sonrió con cinismo.― Que lo que me digas me importa poco y nada. Y por lo de él, te diré que no eres su tipo, porque no le llegas ni a los tobillos ¿te quedo claro, _evelincita_?

― ¿Cómo te atreves?― levantó la mano para darle una buena bofetada, pero alguien se interpuso.

―Una persona que solo juzga a los demás por su sangre, carece de respeto hacía sí misma y mas que un sentimiento de asco debería darnos lastima por su corto alcance cerebral. Ahora, discúlpate con mi hembra.

Milo era tan frío como le conoció por primera vez, con ese aire de grandeza y de soberbia.

El salón entero estaba pendiente.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Tú qué? ― masculló Evelyn más que pasmada.

― ¿Se te olvido decirnos algo pequeña?― le preguntó Connor bastante perdido.

― Pues... me casé― fue lo único que pudo decir Avril.

El murmullo inicial se hizo más intenso.

―No te creo― exclamó Evelyn después de recuperarse de semejante sorpresa.

―No me importa. ― contestó la pequeña.

―No es verdad― objetó Evelyn pasmada. ― Para estar casados se necesita ten…― su vista se detuvo en el delicado pero elaborado anillo anular que portaba su joven enemiga. La decoración de oro blanco contrastaba a la perfección con los diminutos rubíes. ― ¡Oh por dios!― gritó― ¡Es verdad!... ¡Encima es hermoso! ¡Debe ser carísimo!

El salón rompió en aplausos y felicitaciones por la recién casada pareja.

― ¡Felicidades!― gritaron una chicas compañeras de Avril al mismo tiempo que la abrazaban.

―Te cuidado, grita mucho.― le recomendó a Milo un muchacho de séptimo de Ravenclaw mientras estrechaba su mano.

Las exclamaciones, recomendaciones y halagos no dejaban de llegar y esto comenzaba a abrumarlos.

― ¡Así que era por eso que lo defendías!― se escuchó que preguntaron desde el final de la muchedumbre, la cual ante semejante alarido se quedo muda.

― ¿Eh?― preguntó extrañada Avril.

― ¡No te hagas! ― reclamó Sirius. ―Por eso lo defendiste a capa y espada cuando estaban semi desnudos en el bosque.―

―Buen hecho amigo, uno debe buscar descendencia.― le dijo un chico de Gryffindor.

― ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!― reclamaron los involucrados.

― ¡Bueno! Qué carácter.―

―Era por eso.― preguntó un poco más calmado el merodeador, llegando a estar frente a frente con ella. La muchedumbre que se abrió paso para dejarlo pasar, retuvo la respiración: eso era más emocionante que la telenovela de las cinco.

― No.― Avril negó.

―No mientas, Summers― le reclamó.

―No lo hago― contesto algo confundida por estar teniendo esa conversación con dejes de celos y… ¿disculpas?― Y aunque lo hiciera, no tienes derecho ninguno a reclamarme nada.

― ¡Claro que puedo reclamarte! ―

― ¡No puedes! ―

― Si puedo ¿y sabes por qué? ― ella dio un paso atrás por la cara de Sirius, contorsionada en una desconocida mueca. ― ¡Me gustas!

Silencio. Todos contuvieron la respiración.

―No digas estupideces Black, tú no puedes querer más que a una sola persona en este mundo: a ti ―le dijo Avril que no se había tragado ni en lo más mínimo la declaración.

―Eso no es verdad― Padfoot reclamó enojado.

― ¿Que tan estúpida te crees que soy? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo mal que nos llevamos? ― masculló fastidiada. ― ¿Te pensaste que con declárame tu supuesto "amor" iba a tirarme en tus brazos? ¿Qué iba a ser la mejor de tus bromas?

―Eso no es cierto.―la verdad es que no tenía oportunidad de defenderse de acusaciones tan rápidas.

― ¡Claro que lo es! – cortó Avril. ― Así que deja de jugar. En mi vida saldría con alguien que piensa que lo mejor de este mundo, es él mismo. –finalizó tratando de irse, cosa que el joven animago le impidió.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas?―

― ¡Eso no te incum…!―

Todos volvieron a retener el aire. ¡¿Black Estaba besando a Avril?!

―Pobre― murmuró Emily, negando lentamente.

― ¿Quién, Avril?― preguntó Lily a su lado.

―No, lo dice por Black.― interrumpió Cristhy― Cuando Avril se suelte, lo va a matar.

Dicho y hecho, en cuanto la pequeña pudo librarse, agarró lo primero que vio.

― ¡Esto es por besarme sin permiso!― le gritó enfurecida dándole un bandejazo por la cabeza. ― ¡Y esto!― dijo pegándole una patada en medio de su "amigo".― ¡Es porque te fuiste a la mier…con esta broma! ¡En tu vida vuelvas a acercarte!―fue lo único que dijo antes de salir echa una furia del salón, dejando a todo un alumnado sorprendió y a un muy, pero muy adolorido Sirius.

Los espectadores: atónitos.

―Mejor vayamos a ver como esta. ― dijo Emily saliendo del lugar acompañada por Cristhy

**Llegando a la sala común de Gryffindor.**

― ¡¿Pero qué carajos le pasa?!― Chilló Avril, muy enojada― ¿Quién se cree que es?

― ¡Avril!― gritaron dos voces ― ¡Suelta esa silla!

―No va resolver nada.― Emily se acercó. ― ¿Estás bien?

― ¡NO, NO LO ESTOY!― le gritó grosera.

―Bueno no te pongas así, ella no tiene la culpa― reprochó Cristhy.

La pequeña se mordió el labio inferior.

―Tienes razón, perdonen.―

Entraron a la sala común con paso rápido.

―No lo puedo creer, como es que se atrevió – se preguntaba la pequeña

―Mejor nos vamos a dormir― propuso Cristhy al ver que los ánimos no menguarían.

Las otras dos solo asistieron.

Al llegar a las habitaciones.

―Me muero de sueño, lo único que quiero hacer es…― decía Emily al abrir la puerta, pero no pudo terminar ya que la luz del baño estaba prendida.―Antes de irnos la apagamos.― afirmó mas para sí misma que para los demás.

La castaña asintió.

― ¿Quien está ahí?―

Más silencio.

―Yo me acerco ustedes cúbranme― murmuró Avril al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita.

La cosa iba bien hasta que en su misión: acercamiento, Emily piso el patito de hule de Cristhy, que en medio de la situación sonó aun más ridículo.

― ¡Cristhy!

― Perdón, es que anduve jugando. Ya qué, avancemos al mismo tiempo y le rompemos la cabeza. ―

Alguien rió.

― ¿Así es como me reciben parda de inadaptadas?― preguntó una voz.

El grito histérico se escucho por toda la torre y sería recordado por futuras generaciones como el grito que mas pudo.

Continuara...

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Después de mas de un año sin actualizar! No hay excusas ni nada. Simplemente me tome un super descanso de lo que es el mundo de El peor castigo. Y no crean que me la saco barata, el destino quiere que a mi también me pase lo que a ustedes T_T llevo un año ya, esperando que una autora de Saint seiya actualice una de sus historias. Así que sé del bajón que significa.

Pero bueno.

Para los que me conocen de mis otros fics, podrán apreciar, que sin desmerecer la historia, es mucho mas básica en comparación con otros fics, pero como es mi primera historia, me debo a editarla para intentar sacar HORRORES dentro de la misma, que si los dejase, por ahí me como un borrón y una cancelación de cuenta por tres días ( me ha pasado por incumplir las reglas, aunque fue hace años).

Agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por el apoyo recibido, por sus mensajes y por sus ganas de seguir en esta aventura.

Sin mas, me despido.

Grisel

Millones de gracias a : MelyBlackCullen , Ana Granger , Coni-Mary , josy red , josy red , Lily Evans de Potter , CaRmEn EvAnS, nanette, nat, Andromeda no Sainto , Bombii , Annerya , Ginebra216 , NANETTE ( XD ¿tanto me tarde que hasta tu nombre creció?) , AliceMoonyBlack y a Caterine Viper.


	11. y ese maldito huevo sin romper

Capitulo 10

La llegada, el cumpleaños y ese malito huevo sin romper

― ¿Pueden parar de gritar? Me van a romper los tímpanos.― Les reprochó de manera divertida la voz de una muchacha.

― ¡Danielle!― Arriesgó a decir Avril mientras buscaba para prender la luz. Sus sospechas fueron aclaradas al iluminarse la habitación mostrando frente a ellas a una jovencita más bien de estatura mediana, ojos pardos tirando a celestes y cabello rubio ceniza largo hasta la mitad de su espalda.

― ¡DAN!― gritaron las tres chicas a coro.

― ¡Sorpresa!― Las tres recién llegas se tiraron sobre su visitante.

― ¿No se supone que estabas en Francia?― indagó Avril completamente perdida.― ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Me trajiste chocolates?

― Yo iba a preguntar eso, A…― El ruido de la puerta cayéndose, literalmente, les asustó.

Connor, Sirius, Remus Antares, Milo y Jack estaban tratando de entrar al mismo tiempo por el hueco que antes pertenecía a la puerta.

― ¡Nosotros llegamos primero!― Se quejaron el licántropo y su amigo.

― ¡Eso no es cierto!― Contestaron instantáneamente los ex centauros.

Siguieron empujándose hasta que desatoraron, por suerte, mejor dicho, mala suerte porque al hacerlo cayeron todos de cara al piso.

Cuando se recuperaron.

― ¿Que les ocurrió?― Dijo Sirius parándose. Sonaba algo preocupado.

― ¿Están bien?― Preguntó Connor.

― ¿Estás bien, Avril?― Milo se acercó a la pequeña.

― No quiero ser mala, pero si estuviéramos en verdadero peligro ustedes se mueren de hambre como héroes.― Se quejó Cristhy.

Emily miró a los merodeadores.

― ¿Qué están haciendo acá?― Exigió saber.

― Pues...― Trato de explicar Remus.

― Nosotros…― Le siguió Connor

_**FLASH BACK**_

**Habitación de chicos sexto curso.**

― ¿Donde estará la parte de arriba de mi pijama?― James se tiró al piso para buscar debajo de su cama.

― Ni idea, ni siquiera sé dónde está el mío.― Le contestó el joven licántropo tratando de encontrar la dichosa prenda entre sus cosas en el ropero.

Sirius permanecía en el silencio más absoluto desde que había llegado del gran salón. Peter lo picaba de vez en cuando para comprobar que siguiera vivo.

**En la sala común.**

― No me siento cómodo durmiendo acá― Se quejó Milo mal humorado. Las miradas e muchas alumnas que subían a sus habitaciones le incomodaban por demás, agregando que algunas de séptimo, las más osadas, le se insinuaban en murmullos.― Todas esas chicas no paran de mirarnos como si quisieran comernos.

― Es normal. ― Contestó Antares acostándose a su lado.― Somos muy apuestos.

― No sé ni para que te sirve serlo si a la única que te he visto coquetearle con ganas no te da ni la hora.― remarcó a su amigo recordándole el comportamiento indiferente de Cristhy.

― ¡Cállate!― reclamó Antares, ante el comentario.― Eso fue porque hoy me veía casando.― Trato de defenderse.― Ya verás cómo mañana cae rendida a mis pies.

― Aja.― Se limitó a decir el joven de ojos dorados.

**En los dormitorios de hombres**

― Donde estará!― gritó exasperado James al no encontrar su piyama.― Si yo lo había dejado pu... se puede saber que haces con mi piyama Sirius.― Le preguntó molesto el moreno viendo que su amigo lo llevaba puesto, bueno en realidad llevaba la parte de arriba , por que la de abajo...

― Esos pantalones son míos.― Le reprochó Remus

― ¿Eh?― Preguntó el aludido.

AAAAAHHHHHH

― Escucharon eso.― Dijo Sirius saliendo de su encimamiento.

― Viene del cuarto de las chicas.― Exclamó Remus, después de unos segundos.

**Mientras tanto**

― Mejor le voy a pedir a Avril si puedo dormir en su cuarto.― Comentó el joven Milo parándose.

― Así se hace pequeño saltamontes, ve y procrea. ― Se burló Antares.

― ¡No voy a hacer nada de eso lujurioso!― gritó enojado su amigo.

―No tiene nada de malo – informó.― Se supone que están casados.

―Tu no cambias.― Le reto su amigo.― Eso no quiere decir que yo y ella vayamos a...

AAAAAHHHHHH

― Esa era Avril. ― Comentó Milo, después de escuchar semejante alarido, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las mujeres.

― Y Cristhy.― Comentó si amigo siguiéndolo.

**FIN DE FASH BACK**

― Solo por eso.― Preguntó divertida Avril. ― Pero si nosotras nos la pasamos todo el día gritando.

― Eso es verdad― Afirmo Connor un poco apenado por su comportamiento.

― De todas maneras.― Cortó de repente Sirius.― ¿Que están haciendo ellos acá?― Preguntó señalando a los ex centauros.

― Yo venía a ver como estaba.― Le respondió de mala manera Milo.

― Y a procrear.― remarcó su compañero.

― Qué.― Preguntaron todos.

― Vaya Avril, no me dijiste nada de que te habías convertido en la más popular del colegio.― Comentó divertida Danielle.

― ¿Y tu quien eres?― Preguntaron todos los varones presentes.

― Mi nombre es Danielle Hergansen.― Exclamó de manera alegre la muchacha.― Y ustedes son...― Preguntó esta vez Dan.

Así estuvieron presentándose.

― Así que tú eras vecina de Avril. ― Comentó interesado Sirius.― ¿Y grita mucho en el verano?... ¡auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?― Preguntó Padfoot al sentir que la pequeña le propino tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

Danielle rió.

― A decir verdad, no grita en el verano.― Le comentó divertida.

― Es porque hace calor.― Se excuso la pequeña.

― Y dinos, como es que estas acá, porque según lo que nos contaste tus padres están en Francia.― Preguntó Remus.

― Bueno, lo que paso fue que hace poco cumplí años y como regalo le pedí a mis padres que me enviaran a terminar las clases a Hogwarts.― Le contestó dan

― Pero si ellos se quedan en Francia hasta que termines este año...― Empezó a razonar Cristhy.― ¿Dónde vas a vivir?

―Me compraron un departamento – aclaró la joven.― Pero con la condición de que Emily y ustedes vivieran conmigo.

― ¿Eso es cierto?― Miró sorprendida Cristhy a su amiga.― ¿Entonces ella sabía que ibas a venir?

―Déjame explicarles.― Le pidió Emi a Dan.―Lo que ella me dijo es que pronto nos veríamos para el verano y que podríamos alquilar algo juntas. Pero en ningún momento me dijo nada de irnos a vivir todas juntas.

― Eso era una sorpresa.― Comentó Danielle.

― Pero como harán para que las dejen hacer eso.― Preguntó interesado Connor.― No sé si los padres de las chicas estén muy de acuerdo.

―De eso mis padres se encargaron, hablaron con sus padres y ellos al final lo aprobaron.― Comentó alegre la castaña.

― Eso…―

― Quiere…―

― Decir...―

― Que...―

― ¡SOMOS LIBRES DE LA DICTADURA MATERNAL!― gritaron Cris, Emi, y Avril.

― Están realmente locas.― Afirmó Jack, al verlas saltar de alegría.

― Momento, eso quiere decir que este año podemos pasar las navidades en el departamento.― Preguntó Emily de repente.

― ¡Claro!― contestó muy contenta Danielle.

Se miraron las cuatro chicas por unos segundos, hasta que por sus caras aparecía una sonrisa picara.

― ¡FIESTA!― gritaron las cuatro muchachas.

― Ustedes no cambian.― Comentó divertido Connor ante las ocurrencias de las chicas.― Bueno, mejor vayámonos a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo.― finalizó dirigiéndose a la salida, pero se paro al ver que nadie lo seguía.― ¿Qué pasa?― Preguntó y ahí se dio cuenta, el festejo de las chicas había terminado para dar paso a una discusión de miradas de odio por parte de todos los presentes.

― Después de ustedes.― Comentó arrastrando las palabras Sirius

― Mejor vayan primero.― dijo de la misma manera Milo.― ¿Avril, te podría pedir un favor?

― Claro.― Le contestó la pequeña.

― ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir acá?―

― ¡Claro que no!― gritó Sirius.

― ¡No eres nadie para decir eso! ―contestó Avril a Padfoot – ¡Y si te puedes quedar!― miró a Milo.

― ¡Pero esta estrictamente prohibida la entrada de hombres en las habitaciones de chicas!― gritó Sirius.

― ¿Desde cuándo tan apegado a las reglas? ¡Como si tu no hubieses llevado mujeres a tu cuarto!―

― Bueno, yo…― No podía desmentirla.

― Avril tiene razón mejor váyanse, acá no son bienvenidos.― Comentó Emily.

― ¿Y ellos sí? ―Preguntó irónico Remus, señalando a los ex centauros y a Jack.

― ¡Te dije que no me dirigieras la palabra, ¿acaso no entiendes?― Contestó gritando Emily, muy enojada.

― ¡No puedo comprender como le das cabida a un imbécil como este!― gritó un muy celoso señalando a Jack.

― ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!―

― ¡No es buena influencia!― recriminó el licántropo.

― ¿Marian y Evelyn lo son? Hay que tener cara para decir cosas como las que salen de tu boca, ¡cínico!

― ¡Son ustedes las que provocan, ellas no hacen nada!― contraataco.

― ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!― reclamó ofendida Emily.― ¡Son ellas las que siempre joden! ¿Pero para qué me gasto? ¡Es como hablarle a una pared!―

― ¡Claro que no! ―

― ¡Brincos dieras, Lupin! ― tomó aire con el rostro desfigurado por la ira. ― ¡A partir de este momento somos enemigos!

― No pueden hace eso.― Le dijo más calmado Remus, ante semejante declaración.

― Claro que podemos, solo observa.― Le comentó Avril. ― Es un hecho entonces... así que mejor váyanse si no quieren que les lancemos algún hechizo.― finalizó con voz fría.

― Pero...― Trataron de protestar los dos merodeadores.

― ¡VÁYANSE!― Les grito esta vez Cristhy, señalando la puerta de la habitación.

Y así lo hicieron.

― En mi vida te había visto gritar de esa manera Avril. ― Comentó confundida Danielle.― Y de ustedes nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.― finalizó señalando a Cris y Emi.

― Es que esos dos las ponen histéricas.― Le comentó Connor.― Ahora si... vamos a dormir.

― Hasta mañana Emi. ― Saludó Jack – Hasta mañana ― dijo a los demás, al mismo tiempo que salía por la puerta tras Connor

― Bueno, mejor hagámosle caso a conito.― Comentó Cristhy, metiéndose en el baño con su piyama.

― En donde podemos acomodar esto.― Preguntaron Milo y Antares, señalando las bolsas de dormir que les había dado.―

― Donde les parezca más cómodo.― Señaló Emily.

Y así se acomodaron para dormir, en cuanto a la recién llegada, bueno ella tenía cama propia ya que se la habían preparado para su llegada.

**A la mañana siguiente**

― Cristhy se levanta para comenzar un nuevo día, pero no sería uno sin que...

PUM

AUCH!

― Ya sabía yo que no te ibas a resistir a mis encantos.― Le comentó Antares, al sentir a cris, sobre él.

― ¡Dale!― Le dijo irónica.― Solo me caí, aparte que estás haciendo en la mitad del paso.― Preguntó Cristhy.

― Era para estar más cerca de ti hermosura.― Le contestó el joven. Él había puesto su bolsa al lado de la cama de Cristhy.

Antes de que pudiera responder...

― Cris.― La llamó una voz desde atrás.― ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!― gritaron las tres muchachas despertando a media torre de Gryffindor.

― ¿Eh?... ¡ah cierto!― Se acordó de repente la castaña.― Gracias.― Comentó en tono alegre.

― Pequeña saltamontes... un año más.― Comentó Avril.

― Y pronto se irá en busca de un nuevo horizonte.― Le siguió Emily.

― ¡Nuestra Bebé está creciendo!― gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

― Ustedes no cambian.― Comentó una divertida Danielle, ante la escena dramática que estaba haciendo las locas.

*―*―*―*―*

― ¿Que le podemos regalar?― Preguntó en un susurro Emily a las demás, mientras caminaban detrás de cris, Antares y Milo.― Con todo este lió no pudimos pensar en nada.

―podemos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.― Propuso Danielle.

―eso es buena idea.― Apoyó Avril. ― Y podríamos intentar prepararle su comida favorita.― Señaló.

―Pero alguien la tiene que entretener mientras preparamos todo.― Comentó Emily.

―Connor!― Exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

**En el Gran salón**.

― ¡Buenos días!― Las saludo el ojiverde desde la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor.

―Igualmente.― Le saludaron las chicas.

― ¡Feliz cumple!― Le felicito Connor a Cristhy, al llegar esta a la mesa y sacando un gran paquete.― Te lo mandaron mis padres.― finalizó el joven.

― ¡Gracias conito!― Exclamó esta burlona, al mismo tiempo que habría el gran regalo...

― ¡UNA WIND 9000!― Exclamó la muchacha al ver la escoba – ¡GRACIAS!― gritó al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

―Es última que sacaron.― Preguntó Emily, al mismo tiempo que tomaba una tostada.

―Sip ― Contestó la castaña muy alegre.

Se preguntaran por que los padres de Connor le mandaron a Cristhy un regalo... pues verán, desde que ellas comenzaron a ir a Hogwarts, se hicieron muy amigos con Rieman y en todos los veranos ellas van a pasar un mes en la casa digo... MANSIÓN del pequeño Connor. Por lo tanto los padres de él las consideran como hijas.

En ese momento el salón comienza a llenarse de lechuzas que traían correspondencia.

―Mira es Acuini. ― señaló Danielle al ver como la lechuza descendía con un paquete, envuelto en papel de regalo, la cual tenía una tarjeta.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Enana!― grito esta al abrirla.

―Que cariñosito que es mi hermano.― Dijo irónica Cristhy.― Todavía sigue con la manía de llamarme así.

―Y bueno compréndelo, el mide 1.95 es alto.― comentó Emily.

En eso...

― Feliz cumpleaños primita.― saludó Evelyn, con sorna.

― Que quieres.― Le dijo en forma de respuesta Cristhy.

―Pero que mier…― No pudo terminar de contestarle ya que se estaban acercando los merodeadores.

―Solo quería desearte feliz cumpleaños, Cris.― Comenzó a fingir la pelirroja.― Sabes perfectamente que aunque no me quieras yo si lo hago y te deseo lo mejor.― Siguió actuando la muy maldita.

―Aja, y me dices esto porque…― Preguntó irónica.

― ¿Vienes?― Preguntó Peter al pasar junto a las chicas.

―Ahora voy.― Le respondió Evelyn.

―Mejor te calmas.― volvía a ser la misma de siempre.― No sabes de lo que soy capaz primita, y un consejo... deja de juntarte con semejante basura.― finalizó señalando a Avril, la cual estuvo a punto de responder, pero alguien se le adelanto.

―No sabía que en este colegio había personas como tu― Comentó Danielle con burla.

―Y tú quien cornos eres.― Le preguntó de mala manera la pelirroja.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia.― retó Danielle.

―Como te atreves estúpida.― reclamó Evelyn acercándose.

― ACHUUUU― Exclamó de repente Dan.― Te puedo pedir un favor, podrías irte, soy alérgica a tus estupideces.― finalizó con burla.

Evelyn no dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta y se alejo para el lado en donde estaban los merodeadores.

― Esa estuvo buena loca.― Le felicito Emily.

― ¿Donde aprendiste eso?― Preguntó divertida Avril.

― En el colegio en donde iba, en Francia, estaba lleno de personas como ella.― Comentó Danielle.

― Bueno, mejor vámonos, que si no llegaremos tarde a clases.― Propuso Cristhy.

*―*―*―*―*

El día paso rápido y las chicas tenían casi todo preparado, bueno excepto por el pastel y la comida de Cristhy. Ya era la hora de la cena y todos los alumnos estaban en el gran salón. Connor y dan estaban allí, junto con Cristhy, para poder distraerla

**Mientras tanto en las cocinas**

― Bueno acá dice que tenemos que poner tres huevos.― Comentó Emily a Avril, mientras esta colocaba tres huevos enteros dentro del vol.

― Ahora se le pone leche.― Siguió diciendo Emily.

― Ya esta.― Comentó la pequeña mientras vertía un poco de leche.

― Luego se baten.― Continuo diciendo, al mismo tiempo que Avril comenzó a batir los huevos con la leche (autora: al estilo Akane Tendo de ranma ½) por lo cual, mancho a las dos chicas llenándolas de mezcla.

―Se supone que tiene que quedar así― Comentó medio enojada Emily señalando una fotografía del libro se cocina, en le cual se podía ver una mezcla uniforme, no eso...que...bueno...

―Pero si es del mismo color.― Se quejó Avril señalando una mezcla con pedazos de huevo.

―Tienes razón, debe ser lo mismo.― Le contestó Emily.

En ese momento entró alguien a las cocinas, pero las chicas no se dieron cuenta ya que se encontraban en una parte alejada de esta.

―Buenas noche señor Black, señor Lupin como están, señores.― Preguntó un elfo al verlos.

―Muy bien, gracias Edgard― Le respondió Remus, de manera amable.

― ¿Que se les puede ofrecer?

―Queríamos ver si habían preparado algo dulce.― Comentó Sirius, que hasta el momento no había hablado.

―Claro que si esperen un momento por favor.― pidió el elfo.

― ¡¿Que entiendes por poco? ¿Media botella? – se escuchó que alguien gritaba desde la parte de atrás de las cocinas, lo cual atrajo la atención de los dos merodeadores.

― ¡Ahora es mi culpa! ¡Evita golpearme cuando estoy midiendo!―

― ¡Lo hice porque en vez de tres gotas pusiste ocho chorros!― Le respondió Emily, al mismo tiempo que tomaba una cuchara para revolver.

― ¡Ocho es mejor!― Se quejó Avril. ― ¡Así queda más rico!― Dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba otra cuchara

― ¡NO! ERA MEJOR CON TRES.―

― ¡CON OCHOOOOO!―

― ¡TRESSSSSSS!―

― ¡OCHOO!― falta de aire.― ¡OOOO!

―TRES...―falta de aire.― SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

― ¡En guardia!― Exclamó de repente Avril, moviendo la cuchara como si fuera una espada

Y así comenzaron una pelea a cucharasos, y demás utensilios que les cruzaban por ahí.

Cuando se cansaron.

―Bueno dejémonos de estupideces, si no terminamos no vamos a llegar.― Comentó Emily, tratando de tranquilizarse

―Tienes razón.― respondió rascándose la cabeza.― Bueno según lo que dice...se le agrega harina.

― ¿Cuánto?

―Ni idea, ponle la mitad― Sugirió Avril.

A todo esto los merodeadores pudieron ver de quien se trataba y para evitar peleas se trataron de ocultar.

―Te ayudo.― Preguntó Avril, al ver que se le hacía difícil a Emily verter un poco de harina de la gran bolsa.

―Si por f…― No pudo terminar ya que el bol se dio vuelta y mancho a las chicas, las cuales dejaron de sostener la bolsa y ésta cayó al piso provocando una polvareda terrible. Cuando se fue despejando...

Las chicas, llenas de harina desde la cabeza a los pies, tenían pedazos de mezcla cayéndole desde el cabello.

―Me parece que vamos a tener que empezar de nuevo.― Trató sonar tranquila Avril.

Dejaron escapar un leve suspiro.

―Señor Black acá tiene lo que nos pidió― Sonó en medio del silencio la voz de un elfo.

― ¿Black?― gritó Avril, histérica.

―Hola – saludo Lupin, tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

― ¡Nos estaban espiando!― Les reclamo Emily.

―No, nosotros no... plap― Eso fue una gran cantidad de la mezcla estampada contra la cara del chico lobo.

― ¡OYE!― Exclamó Black, al ver lo que le hicieron a su amigo.― Porque hicie...plap...eso.― Se quiso quejar Sirius.

―Mejor váyanse.― Les pidió Emily.― No queremos compañías indeseadas.― finalizó con burla.

―Que nos van hacer si no nos vamos.― Preguntó prepotente Sirius.

Las chicas no dijeron nada... solo atinaron a mirarse por unos segundos y sacar las varitas al mismo tiempo, al grito de...

― ¡Expelliarmus!― La varita de ambos salió volando.

―Por que hicieron eso.―

―Ustedes lo quisieron así, Lupin.― Exclamó fríamente Emily.

― ¡Expelliarmus!― volvieron a gritar y esta vez los sacaron de las cocinas...volando... pero al fin y al cabo ya estaban afuera.

―Eso es para que aprendan que con nosotras no se juega.― fue lo único que dijo Avril, antes del cerrar el retrato por donde se entraba a las cocinas.

―Sí que están enojadas.― Susurro Remus, ante la acción de las locas.

**No muy lejos**

―Mejor vayámonos a dormir.― Exclamó Danielle.

― Si, y lo peor de todo es que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano por los entrenamientos... no quiero.― Se quejó.― Una pregunta, donde están Emi y Avril. ― Preguntó de repente Cristhy.― No las he visto en casi todo el día.

―Deben estar en las cocinas, pidiendo algo.― comentó medio nerviosa Danielle.― Mejor vamos a dormir.― insistió

**En el cuarto de las chicas**

― Está todo listo.― Preguntó Connor

― Si solo falta que llegue la cumpleañera.― contestó Lily. La habitación ya no parecía eso, habían encogido las camas al tamaño de un saca puntas, para poder bailar y además colocaron una gran mesa con comida, bebida y por supuesto la torta (la cual terminaron cocinando los elfos por que las chicas arruinaron cuatro pasteles y como si fuera poco casi incendian la cocina) En el lugar estaban Antares, Milo, Connor, Lily, Avril, Emily, Jack y algunos conocidos de Cristhy de otras casas. Se preguntaran como hicieron para meterse en la habitación, bueno pongamos que hay un pasadizo secreto desde uno de los pasillos del colegio, que desemboca en esa cueva de alimañas...digo hermosas señoritas, refinadas y educadas.

― Ah, me tengo que cambiar.― gritó Avril, al recordar que todavía estaba con la ropa de la escuela, al mismo tiempo que tomaba un jeans una remera de su baúl.

― Yo también.― Exclamó Emily, haciendo lo mismo, pero en vez de un pantalón ella usaría una falda.

Entraron al baño y por extraño que parezca estuvieron listas a los cinco minutos, por suerte porque en ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación

― ¡SORPRESA!― gritaron todos los presentes.

―Ahhhhhhhhhhh!― grito sorprendía la cumpleañera.― ¡gracias!

Después de que todos los invitados les dieran sus felicitaciones fue la hora de... ¡COMER!

**Mientras tanto**

―Tengo hambre.― Exclamó Sirius de repente.

―Pero si acabamos de cenar.― Le reprocho James.

―No interesa.― Le contestó Sirius.― Me voy a las cocinas.― Exclamó Padfoot, antes de abrir la puerta de el cuarto.

―Te acompaño.― Exclamó Remus, siguiéndolo.

―Que mas.― Susurró James saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

*―*―*―*―*

La fiesta estaba muy divertida, algunos conversaban, otros bailaban y como era de esperarse "algunas" estaban comiendo o como se diría en su caso... deglútando.

― ¡Que rico!― Exclamó Avril.

―Que es – preguntó interesada Emily.

―No lo se... ¡pero esta rico!―

―Ehhh... Esteee... Emily quisieras bailar conmigo.― Preguntó tímido Jack.

―Claro.―

― ¡Avril!― Le grito Cristhy.― ¡ven a bailar!

―Ya voy.― Exclamó al mismo tiempo que agarraba un sándwich

**En las cocinas**

―Como les estará yendo a las señoritas con la fiesta.― Exclamó uno de los elfos.

―Que fiesta.― Preguntó una voz desde atrás.

― ¡Ah!― gritó el pobre elfo asustado.― Son ustedes señores.

―Si Edgard.― saludó James.― ¿De qué fiesta hablan?

―No podemos decirlo señor, es un secreto.― Le contestó esta vez una elfa.

―Pero nosotros no se lo diremos a nadie.― dijo Sirius seriamente.

―Pero señor Black…― Trato de defenderse el elfo.

―No se lo diremos a nadie, lo prometemos.― Esta vez habló Remus, poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

―Bueno es de…―

―JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.― Se reía Avril, al mismo tiempo que daba una vuelta junto con Cristhy. ― ¡Me maree!― Exclamó muy alegre.

―Yo también.― Comentó cris, tocándose la cabeza.― ¡Pero no importa!

― ¡Eso!― apoyó su amiga, y siguieron siguiendo (o sea bailando).

**Mientras tanto**

― ¡Como puede ser que hicieran eso y no nos invitaran!― Exclamó enojado Sirius.

―Pude ser por que... no sé, tal vez... ¡porque no los quieren ver ni en pintura!― remarcó James con cierto aire de lucidez.

―No es excusa.― escucharon a Remus decir.

―Quien los entiende.― negó el de gafas.

―No sé porque te comportas así de tranquilo.― cortó Remus.― Uno de los elfos me comentó que Lily también estaría ahí.

― ¡QUE!― gritó Potter.― Definitivamente tenemos que ir. ― finalizó, dirigiéndose a paso decido a la torre de Gryffindor.

―Toma, toma, toma, toma.― Exclamaban varios alumnos, en forma de apoyo a Antares, que estaba haciendo una competencia de fondo blanco junto con un muchacho de Ravenclaw.

―Se ve que se divierten.― Exclamó Emily al ver la escena.

―Sí. ― Le contestó Jack, aunque este estaba más ocupado admirando a Emi que otra cosa.

―Que pasa.― Preguntó medio incomoda Emily al sentir la mirada insistente del joven

―Te ves muy bonita hoy.― contestó Jack.

―Gracias.―

― Sé que por ahí todavía estas enojada por lo del otro día, pero quería decirte que…― No pudo terminar

― No te preocupes, a decir verdad me gusto que lo hicieras.― dijo Emily.

― ¿En serio?― preguntó esperanzado el muchacho.― Entonces aceptarías salir conmigo el sábado (ese día podrían ir a Hogsmeade.

―Claro.―

...

―Me permites.― Le preguntó Milo a Cristhy, al mismo tiempo que agarraba a Avril de la mano para bailar.

―Claro.― contestó muy contenta Cristhy.― ¡Dan, bailamos!

― ¡Dale!― Le contestó la chica mientras terminaba de tomar un poco de jugo.― ¡Dancemos amiga mía!

Con Milo y Avril.

―Y como la estas pasando – preguntó ella.

―Es divertido, jamás en mi vida me había reído tanto.―

―Si no... jajaja.― Comenzó la pequeña.

―Estas muy hermosa.― Le dijo Milo al oído.

―Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo.― Exclamó alegre ya que esta no había captado el mensaje subliminal de la oración de Milo, o sea... bueno ustedes lo entendieron ¿no?

repentinamente tocaron a la puerta.

Se paró la música

―Quien será― Preguntó medio asustada Emily, con miedo de que los hayan descubierto.

―No se.― Le contestó Cristhy de la misma manera.

― ¿Quién?― gritó Avril.

― ¡Potter!―

― ¿Que quieres?―

―Ya sabemos lo que están haciendo.― respondió esta vez la voz de Remus.

―Que quieren.― Preguntó Emily al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta.

―Pero qué manera de recibirnos.― Comenzó a decir Sirius, en tono burlón.

―Sírvanse un trago.― Comentó un muchacho de Hufflepuff, al verlos.

―Gracias.― Dijeron los tres merodeadores, al mismo tiempo que entraban en el cuarto.

―Pero que cornos se creen que son.― Preguntó enfurecida Emily.

―Mejor no hagan nada.― Le sugirió Danielle.― Cualquier cosa se lo cobran después, hoy es la fiesta de Cristhy tratemos de no arruinarla.

―Tienes razón, ya nos la vamos a cobrar.― opinó medio enojada Avril.

―Queridaaaaaaaa.― Se escuchó que decía la voz de Antares.― ¡Baila conmigo!― Exclamó tomando del brazo de... Avril. ― Momento... tú no eres mi hermosura.

PUM

Avril al piso, ya que el ex centauro la había tomado en brazos y cuando se dio cuenta quien era la soltó.

―Yo también te quiero.― Comentó irónica mientras se levantaba del suelo.

―Estas bien.― Preguntó Milo, ayudándola a levantarse.

― ¡Claro!―

―Perdónalo, es que esta en los dos peores estados en los que puede estar un hombre.― Comentó divertido.

― ¿Eh?― estaba perdida.

―Borracho y enamorado.―

―Lo de borracho se porque fue... ¿pero de quien está enamorado?― Preguntó Avril sin caer aún.

―De ella.― señaló Milo, hacia donde estaba Antares bailando con Cristhy.

― ¡¿De Cris?―

El ex centauro asintió.

―Sí que hacen una pareja medio rara.― Comentó entre risas.

―Tienes razón.― contestó Milo en el mismo tono.

**En la otra punta de la habitación**

―Por qué no te vas a molestar a otra parte.― Comentó molesta Lily.

―Por que quiero estar a tu lado, princesa.― Le dijo James, tratando de sonar seductor.

**Mientras tanto.**

―Mira como la observa, pero si la está violando con la mirada.― Comentó un muy molesto Remus, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Emily, bailar con Jack.

―Y me puedes decir que le estará contando para hacerla reír tanto.― Preguntó Sirius de la misma manera, pero él estaba mirando a Avril

La noche fue larga y la fiesta duro hasta entrada la mañana, por consecuente, todos los que habían participado en ella, se tuvieron que ir a clases sin dormir

Gradas de la cancha de quiddicht

― Tengo…― bostezo. ― mucho…― bostezo.― Trataba de decir Avril.

―zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz― Emily se quedo dormida

**Mientras tanto en las alturas**

― Trata de pegarle ― bostezo. ―…Mich – trataba de hablar entre bostezos James, que era el buscador y capitán del equipo.

zzzzzzzz

No ésta no es Emily, sino...

― ¡Makalister despierta!― Le gritó uno de los jugadores, ya que la pobre fiestera, se había quedado muerta arriba de la escoba.

― Tengo _chueñito_... porque no lo entienden.― se quejó.

― Por lo visto ― fue interrumpido por un enorme bostezo. ―, no vamos a poder seguir así― Comentó James.― Dejemos acá.― finalizó bajando desde donde estaba.

**En el gran salón...**

Varias personas entraban a él, con una cara de muertos vivientes terrible.

― Summers.― La llamó una joven.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― El director quiere que vayan, parece que ya les consiguió un lugar a tu esposo y a su amigo.

― Gracias.―

― Mejor vamos.― Exclamó Emily, cansada.

― Yo no quiero.― Se quejo Cristhy.― Tengo ham... ¡oigan! ¡No quiero ir!― Comenzó a patalear ya que las chicas la agarraron cada una de un brazo y la arrastraron hasta la salida.

―Deja de quejarte.― Le reclamo Danielle, en los pasillos.

**En la oficina de Dumbledore**

― Las mande a traer porque pude conseguirles un trabajo en Hogsmeade.― Comentó el director.

― ¡Qué bueno!― Exclamó contenta Avril. ― Así podremos vernos cuando sean las excursiones.― finalizó.

― Y donde van a trabajar.― Preguntó interesada Danielle.

― Eso es una sorpresa.― Le contó el profesor Dumbledore.

― Malo.― Le dijo Avril, en forma de puchero.

― Cuando se van.― Preguntó Cristhy, tratando de parecer desinteresada.

― En este mismo momento deben estar cargando las cosas para ir.― No pudo terminar ya que las cuatro jóvenes habían salido corriendo por la puerta.

Una gran polvareda de aproximaba, junto con gritos como: ¡Córranse! ¡Salgan de mi camino! ¡Cómprenme pasteles!

**En la entrada del castillo**

Eso es todo – preguntó el cochero del carruaje.

― Si señor.― Le respondieron medio dormidos los dos ex centauros.

― ¡NO SE VAYAN!― gritó Avril lo mas que pudo, llegando al lugar en donde se encontraban los jóvenes.

― Hola. – exclamó alegre Milo al verla llegar... digo, verlas llegar.

― Ya si iban a ir sin despedirse.― Se quejó Cristhy.

― Eso.― Afirmó Danielle.

― No puedo más.― Exclamó Emily llegando ultima.― Porque corren tan...

PLAF

― Estas bien.― Preguntó Antares al ver que la chica se tropezó con su propias piernas y cayó de cara al piso.

― Eso dolió― Se quejó Emi, desde el piso.

― Acá como que falto algo.― Comentó Cristhy.

― Si ¿no?― Le siguió Avril.

― ¿Pero que podrá ser?― Preguntó Cristhy.

* * *

No tengo excusa ni tampoco perdón. Este fic me causa dolor de cabeza debido a lo mal escrito que esta. Lo amo, es mi primer fic de HP, pero verdaderamente ¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?

Jajajaja

Igual, muchisimas gracias a todos por el apoyo. No merezo.

Beshos a todos y ya saben, dudas o algo... ¡esperen! Me estaba olvidando. Comencé a subir capítulos sueltos en mi blog. Y probablemente continue haciéndolo por que este fic va mas para blog que para FF. Net. Jajajajaja Ya saben, la dirección de mi blog esta en mi profile. "Detrás del fanfiction."

Miles de gracias a: Pucky , elarhy, Nanette, Maane deLaasa , Inutil Subversiva , Annerya , Muaa, Caterine Viper , Andromeda no Sainto , silkie


	12. De citas, disfraces y nieve volando

**Capitulo 11:**

De citas, disfraces y nieve volando.

Los chicos se fueron, no sin una despedida digna de una telenovela mexicana.

― ¡No te vayas pepe Luis!― Exclamó dramáticamente Avril.

― ¿Qué?― Preguntó confundido Milo, ante la reacción de la pequeña.

― No le hagas caso.― comentó divertida Danielle.

― Escriban.― Dijo Emily.

― Pero si nos vamos a ver mañana.― contestó Antares.― ¿No es que tienen el día libre?

―Cierto, se me había olvidado.― Comentó medio avergonzada Emi. ― Pero bueno, avisen que llegaron bien.―

― Pero no tenemos como comunicarnos.― Comentó Milo.

―Se pueden llevar a Acuini. ― Dijo de repente Cristhy.

― ¿Qué?―

―No es qué... es quien, así se llama mi lechuza.―

― Me vas a dejar algo tuyo hermosura.― Preguntó seductor Antares.

― Claro y ya que están por esos pagos, ¿no le comprarían una bolsita de comida?― Preguntó la muy descarada.― Tomen acá está el dinero.― sin esperar respuesta les entregó unos cuantos galeons.

― No tienes remedio.― reclamaron las tres chicas.

Después de que se marcharan...

― Este, chicas.― Dijo de repente Emily, mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos.

― ¿Que pasa?― Preguntó Avril.

― ¡Llegamos tarde!― contestó.

― ¡POCIONES!― gritaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo mientras salan corriendo hacia cualquier parte. Avril y Danielle siguieron para adelante y Emily y Cristhy se mandaron para la derecha pero...

― ¡Las mazmorras quedan para la izquierda!― Exclamó Avril, dándose cuenta del error, y frenando de golpe. ― ¡Es por acá!― Señaló la pequeña.

**Mientras tanto**

Tres muchachos corrían por los pasillos del colegio.

― Te dije que lo hiciéramos después, Sirius.― Comentó molesto Remus.

― Pero quería que fuera para el almuerzo, no para la cena lunático.― respondió Padfoot.

― Bueno, ahora dejémonos de estupideces tenemos que llegar a clases.― Les cortó James.

―Menos mal que el aula esta acá a la vuel... – trato de terminar Sirius.

PUM

― ¡Eso me dolió!― gritó Avril, tocándose la cara.

― ¡Auch!― Exclamó Emily, en forma de respuesta.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó la persona que estaba bajo ella.

― ¡Me lleva la cachetada!― Exclamó indignada Emily al ver que el chico la tenia atrapada en un abrazo en el piso.

― Parece que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, volví a ser tu colchón personal.― Comentó alegre Remus, al ver a la chica arriba suyo.

― ¡Tu abuela! – respondió esta.

Plaf (cachetada)

― ¡Ouch!―

― ¿Están bien?― preguntó James a Cristhy y Danielle, que también estaban en el piso, pero sin ningún colchón personal.

― Si, gracias.― Contestó Dan.

― ¡Eso dolió!― Comentó Avril. ― ¡Por qué no te fijas por donde _amebas_, Black!― gritó enojada.

― ¡Ah!― silencio. Sirius no tenía ni idea de cómo interpretar lo que Avril había dicho. ― ¡Que te recontra! ¡Por qué no lo haces tú?

― ¡Por qué no se me da la gana!

― ¡A mí tampoco!―

―Ejem― Sonó que alguien trataba de llamar la atención de estos dos.

― ¡Eres un idiota!―

― ¡Y tu una atolondrada!―

― ¡Que te recontra!―

―Ejem, ejem―

― ¿Por qué no vas a quejarte con tu amorcito?― reclamó. ― ¡Para algo tiene que servirte el esposo!

― ¡Tal vez lo haga!― recriminó ella.

― EJEM.― Nada. Los gritos continuaban.― ¡PUEDEN CALLARSE!― Exclamó de repente la voz fría de un hombre.

― Profesor.― Susurró Avril.

― Entren a al aula, después de clase hablaremos.― cortó. Una vez dentro del aula, se acomodó en su escritorio y comenzó con la clase. ― Utilicen su caldero numero…

**Luego de un rato.**

― Auch― Se quejó en un susurro Avril al sentir como una bolita de pergamino era estampada contra su cabeza, al abrirlo decía: _Te van a castigar, pequeña sangre sucia. Malfoy._

― _Aja...y eso te reconforta, ¿no es cierto idiota?_― Le respondió por escrito para después tirársela por la cabeza al chico de ojos grises.

― _Claro que sí_, _es obvio._ ― Esbozó una sonrisa de burla mientras lo escribía, al terminar, se lo mando.

― _¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Por que eres tan maldito?―_

― _Que puedo decir, es mi encanto, Summers_.―

― _Más que encanto, es una maldición_.―

― _¡Oye!―_

― _¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad_.―

― _Mira quien lo dice, la persona que debe haber llegado a la escala de decibeles más alta en el tono humano_.―

Excelente punto.

―_Buenoooooooo._―

― _Igualmente, espero que te castiguen duro, eso te va a enseñar que hubiera sido mejor quedarte en tu maldito mundo de asquerosos muggles_.―

― _¿Sabes qué? A veces me preguntó como haces para mover esa gran cabeza, la tienes llena de aires.―_

― _¡Cierra la boca, Summers_!―

― _Pero si es cierto_.―

― _¡No lo es! ¡Maldita sangre sucia_!―

― _Mejor debería preocuparte por tratar de agregar nuevas maneras despectivas de insultarme, eso de sangre sucia ¡esta pasado de moda_!―

― _Tienes razón, ¿qué te parece enana de jardín?―_

― ¡_Púdrete!_―

Avril no pudo evitar reírse.

― Señores ¿qué creen que hacen?― Preguntó el profesor, con una creciente vena en la frente, al darse cuenta de la conversación vía pergamino volador de el Slytherin y la Gryffindor.

― Nosotros...― Trato de explicarse Avril.

― De usted me lo esperaba, pero usted señor Malfoy.― Exclamó en tono decepcionado el hombre.― Están castigados los dos.

Pequeño suspiro

**Después de clase.**

― Pero profesor…― Trató de quejarse Avril.

― No tiene vergüenza, además de llegar tarde a mi clase, se puso a conversar con un compañero durante esta.― recriminó el hombre.― Ni hablar, tendrá que cumplir un castigo durante dos semanas, junto al señor Black y el señor Malfoy, se presentaran en mi despacho a las seis de la tarde todos los días, ahora retírese.

**Fuera del despacho.**

― ¡Todo es tu culpa, enana!― Le gritó malhumorado Malfoy.

― ¡Claro que no, después de todo tu me enviaste el primer papel!― Se quejó Avril.

― ¡Pero me seguiste el juego!―

― ¡Piérdete Malfoy!― Pidió enojada, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

**En el gran salón.**

― ¿Me pueden decir que tanto hablaban esos dos en clase?― Preguntó medio enojado Sirius mientras comía un pedazo de pollo.

― ¡Alumnos!― Exclamó la voz del director distrayéndolos de su conversación.― Como sabrán se hará un baile para festejar la navidad, pero habrá un pequeño cambio.― Se empezaron a oír murmullos.― Como sabrán hay que asistir con parejas, y con los profesores decidimos que para hacerlo más emocionante, las parejas serán secretas hasta el día del baile e irían disfrazados

― ¿Eh?―

― Les explico, cada pareja recibirá una lechuza, esta la comunicara solo con la persona que será su acompañante, la cual fue elegida mediante un sorteo...esta estrictamente prohibido decir sus nombre antes de tiempo, pero si se pueden comunicar de que van a ir disfrazados, para poder reconocerse. Y para hacer cumplir la norma del nombre, al que no lo haga se les sacaran doscientos puntos de su casa.

Sin comentarios.

**Después de clase**

― No es por ser mala pero para mí Dumbledore perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba.― Comentó molesta Avril.

― ¡Dilo por ti, a mi la idea me parece muy emocionante!― Exclamó Emily.

― A mi ni me va ni me viene, me da igual. ― Comentó Cristhy desde su mundo.

― A ti todo te da lo mismo.― comentó la rubia del grupo con cierto rintintín.

**En el cuarto de las chicas**

― ¡Tengo sueño!― Exclamó Avril. ― Encima, tengo que ir a cumplir el castigo con el viejo maldito.― Se quejó la pequeña

― Eso te pasa por llegar tarde.― reclamó Emily.

― Mira quien lo dice, tu llegaste conmigo.―

― Si, pero yo no me quede con mi enamorado gritando a los cuatro vientos.―

― ¿Mi qué?― Exclamó enojada Avril.

― ¡Tu E.N.A.M.O.R.A.D.O!― contestó. ― ¿Acaso Black no es eso?

― ¡Morirás!― gritó desaforadamente la pequeña al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su cama y empezaba a correr a una muy divertida Emily.

― No han cambiado nada.― Comentó Danielle con una sonrisa.

― Así es todos los días. ― contestó Cristhy mientras continuaba con su agobiante labor de mirar el techo acostada en su cama.

― ¡Ven acá! ¡Te matare!― gritó Avril.

― ¡Alcánzame si puedes enana!― Le contestó Emi

― ¿Quien?― Preguntó Emily, frenado de golpe cosa que hizo que...

― ¿Auch, porque frenaste?― Le grito entre enojada y adolorida, la pequeña, la cual se encontraba en el piso por la fuerza del impacto.

― ¡Lily!― gritaron desde afuera.

― ¡Pasa!― Le grito Danielle.

― Hola ¿cómo están?― Preguntó una muy alegre pelirroja.

― Todo bien ¿terminaste de supervisar a los de segundo para que cumplieran su trabajo practico?― Preguntó interesada Cristhy.

― Sip, a decir verdad son muy tranquilos, más que los de primero.― Comentó la pelirroja, antes de sentarse en la cama de Avril. ― ¿Y ustedes que estaban haciendo?

― Viendo una carrera de fórmula uno, estilo gritonas.― dijo Danielle divertida.

― ¿Por eso estas en el piso?―

― Por eso, y por que la mamerta de Emily frenó de golpe.― Comentó la pequeña, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

― ¿Ah?

― ¿Y cómo andas con el _plan evasión Potter_?― Preguntó Emily, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

― Pues mal, el muy idiota no deja de molestarme, ya no sé en qué idioma decirle que me deje en paz.― Hizo una pausa.―Realmente no sé por qué se las agarró conmigo, si tiene a media población de Hogwarts babeando por él.

―Debes entenderlo, el es popular, acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere cuando quiere, y que tú te le niegues de esa manera lo está volviendo loco.― Comentó Avril. ― Estamparle una bandeja de papas y veras como se deja de molestar.―

― ¿Como a ti? ― Exclamó con sorna Danielle.

― ¡Eso! perdona que te lo digamos, pero es cierto, no sirvió de nada que hicieras eso, Black sigue gustando de ti. ― Siguió Emily.

― Cierren la boca.― ordenó Avril. ― Aparte el no gusta de mi, por favor, es todo una mentira de su cabeza retorcida, para hacerme quedar mal por todas las cosas que le hice mientras estuvimos "casados".

―Si lo pones de esa manera tiene sentido.― argumentó la pelirroja.

― ¿Que pasó?― Preguntó Danielle, medio perdida.

―Veras…― Comenzó a contar Cristhy.

**FLASH BACK**

Era una mañana tranquila, en colegio tranquilo, en un pasillo tranquilo...

― ¡Eres un inútil, la bebé tiene que comer cada tres horas!― Exclamó enfurecida Avril.

― No pude darle en ese momento. Estaba ocupado mmm ¡estudiando!― Contestó Sirius de la misma manera.

En eso pasa por ahí una chica de Hufflepuff.

―Gracias por lo de anoche Sirius.― Comentó coqueta antes de perderse por uno de los pasillos laterales.

― ¿Lo de anoche?― Preguntó Avril. ― ¡Explica eso, irresponsable!

― Este yoooo... No tengo por qué explicar nada ¡No es de tu incumbencia!―

― En parte tienes razón, pero cuando tu vida amorosa pone en peligro la vida de MI hija ¡Si lo es!

― ¡Pero si es un muñeco!―

― Cuando está _apagada_, pero cuando no, ¡siente! ¿Has nacido con insuficiencia emocional o qué?―

― ¡No es el caso! ―

― Mira, no me interesa, pero como vuelva a enterarme que por andar con las atorrantas que tienes has dejado a nuestra hija de lado, descuidándola, ¡te va a pesar!― Le cortó Avril.

― ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Summers?― Preguntó en tono burlón.

― ¡Esto!― Exclamó antes de lanzarle un hechizo que hizo que escupiera todo tipo de insectos, por lo cual tuvo que salir corriendo por los pasillos hasta la enfermería, cosa que no fue muy ameno ya que se cruzó con varios alumnos de Slytherin que se burlaron de él.

― Parece que tu mujer te tiene corto Black.― le oyó decir a Malfoy.

_**FIN DE PRIMER FLASH BACK**_

― ¡Bien hecho!― Exclamó Danielle.― Se lo tenía merecido.

― ¡Sí! ― Exclamó entusiasmada Avril.

― O sino, estuvo la vez que...― continuó Cristhy.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Los vestuarios de Gryffindor estaban ocupados por los chicos del equipo, los cuales se estaban bañando después de un entrenamiento

― La voy a invitar a sa...― Estaba contado un chico pero no pudo terminar.

PUM(traducción: puerta de vestuario rota al estilo FBI)

― ¿Dónde está, Black?― gritó la pequeña de ojos grises, con un aura color rojo que la envolvía.

― Allá― Señalaron temerosos algunos chicos.

Ella caminó a paso fuerte hasta el lugar indicado. Tomó aire.

― ¿Cómo es eso que no encuentras a Cristin?― Le grito con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que abría las cortinas de la ducha en donde obviamente estaba Sirius.

― ¡Ah! ¡¿Estás loca o qué?― preguntó tratando de taparse.

― ¡Ni que fueses tan púdico! ¡No me jodas!― Se burló Avril. ― ¿Dónde está Cristin?

― Bueno, estaba junto a mí en la biblioteca pero…―

― ¡ERES UN PESIMO PADRE, UN IRRESPONSABLE!― interrumpió ella. ― ¡RUEGA PARA QUE LA ENCUENTRE, POR QUE SINO, NO VA A HABER LUGAR EN ESTE MUNDO EN DONDE PUEDAS ESCAPARTE DE MI IRA BLACK!― fue lo último que dijo Avril antes de abrir la perilla de agua caliente, y salir de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

― ¡AH!― El agua estaba muy caliente y para colmo...

PLAF

Sirius había caído al piso gracias a un jabón que estaba extraviado...

― ¡Maldita Summers, me las pagaras!― juró el animago desde el suelo.

_**FIN DE SEGUNDO FLASH BACK**_

― ¿Y donde estaba al final?― Preguntó Danielle, intrigada.

― Se había quedado dormida entre unos libros que estaban en el piso, en un rincón de la biblioteca.―contestó Avril.

El mañana ya llegó, es decir... el hoy.

― Tengo que apurarme, me quede dormida.― Exclamó Emily, agarrando algunas cosas y metiéndose en el baño

― ¿Qué hora es?― Preguntó una muy dormida Avril

― 8:30― Le contestó Danielle

― ¿Qué?― Preguntó alarmada la pequeña.― Tengo que ir a despertar a Connor.― Exclamó, al mismo tiempo que se paraba y salía corriendo por la puerta.

En las habitaciones de séptimo, todo era paz tranquilidad, ronquidos, y algo de olor a pata.

― ¡_Conito_!― Exclamó de repente Avril, metiéndose como si nada en la habitación.― Despertarte, hoy me temes que comprar chocolates.

― Esta bien pequeña, pero ya bájate de encima mío que me estas aplastando.― Le pidió el muchacho.

― Perdón. ― Se disculpo Avril.

― Buenos días Summers.― Saludó Jack, saliendo del baño y por más que estuviese vestido se notaba que acababa de bañarse. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo.

― ¡_Holas_!― Saludó.

― ¿Por qué tan contenta?― Preguntó Jack.

― ¡Hoy comeré chocolates!― gritó emocionada.

― ¡Summers deja dormir!― Se quejó uno de los compañeros de Connor.

― Perdón.― volvió a decir la joven con cierta pena.

**En las habitaciones de los chicas.**

― ¿Vas a ir así?― Preguntó Danielle extrañada, al ver salir a Emily del baño, con unos pantalones de jeans comunes y un buzo de salven a la ballenas.

― ¿Que tiene de malo?― Preguntó.― A mí me gusta.

― Si, pero no es apropiado para una cita.― respondió Danielle.― Deja que te ayudo a vestirte.―finalizó dirigiéndose a el armario y sacando ropa de él.

― Bueno, los que ya entregaron la autorización pueden ir yendo.― Exclamó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

― ¡Cho-co-la-tes!― Cantaba Avril, muy alegre, ante la mirada extrañada de sus compañeros. ― ¿Qué?― Preguntó la muchacha de repente.― ¿Que miran?

Eso bastó para que los curiosos siguieran con sus respectivas conversaciones.

―Estas muy bonita.― halagó Jack a Emily al verla llegar mucho mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado. La verdad es que el pobre temía encontrársela con una sudadera de animales muggles o algo parecido.

No tenía ni idea de lo cerca que había estado.

― Gracias.― respondió ella.

Después de un rato llegaron a Hogsmeade.

― Vamos a la dulcería. _¡porfis_!― Suplicó Avril al mismo tiempo que tiraba de la túnica de Connor.

― Ya voy Avril. ―dijo el muchacho divertido.― ¿Vienen?― preguntó a Danielle y a Cristhy.

― No, nosotras vamos a dar una vuelta, ¡nos encontramos más tarde!― respondió Danielle, alejándose junto a la distraída de Cristhy.

**Mientras tanto**

― Vayamos a comprar algo dulce.― Prepuso Remus.― Tengo que comprar algo de chocolate.

― Esta bien.― respondió James entrando a la dulcería.

― Y quiero de este y de este.― Señalaba Avril muy contenta.―…y además...

― Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí.― Comentó una voz que arrastraba las palabras.― Linda panzada de dulces te vas a hacer, enana de jardín.

― ¿Por qué no te mueres, Malfoy?― respondió Avril. ― Vete a molestar a otra parte.―

― No eres nadie para decirme eso, Summers.―

― Pero yo si lo soy idiota.― contestó Sirius, que al ver como el rubio estaba molestando a la pequeña, no dudo ni un solo momento en ayudarla.

― Ah, qué miedo, ¿que me vas a hacer si no me voy?― retó Lucius, acercándose de manera amenazadora.

― Te voy a romper la cara.― contestó Sirius, haciendo lo mismo.

― Por favor acá no armen escándalo.― Los frenó Connor de repente.― Lucius, mejor vete, no estás en condición de hacerte el fuerte, por si no lo notaste somos dos contra uno.― Señaló el joven.

**Mientras tanto.**

― ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?― Preguntó Jack.

― Pues... no sé, decide tu― recomendó Emily no dándose cuenta, que al mismo tiempo, unas personitas los estaban siguiendo.

Metros más atrás.

― ¿Estás segura de hacer esto Dan?― Preguntó Cristhy, a la vez que se escondía tras un gran cartel. ― No me parece tener que seguirlos, me da sueño.

― Deja de quejarte, ¿a que no te da curiosidad saber cómo es la cita de Emily?― recriminó Danielle.― Además será más divertido que ir a sentarnos a ver como cae la nieve.― finalizó mientras tiraba del brazo de Cristhy para seguir a la pareja que doblaba por la esquina de la calle que circulaban.

**A su vez, en la dulcería**

― Estoy perdiendo la paciencia Malfoy, lárgate.― Comentó Sirius con ira contenida.

― ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Black? ¿Cómo puede ser que quieras defender a esta basura? ¡Ah!... pero que estúpido soy, cierto que ella te gusta.― Siguió diciendo Lucius, saboreando cada palabra.― Pero esta escoria ni pelota, ¿no es cierto?― pausa. ― Y hasta parece que se casó con otro, aunque no sé cómo pudo alguien casarse con ella, no es más que una...

― No te atrevas a terminar.― amenazó.

― Sangre sucia.― Exclamó Malfoy

Ni bien la ultima silaba fue dicha, un fuerte golpe dio de lleno contra el estomago del Slytherin.

― ¡Te dije que no te atrevieras a llamarla de esa manera!― Le grito Sirius, ya fuera de sus casillas.

― ¡Si eso es lo que quieres!―gritó Malfoy, y estuvo a punto de devolverle el golpe, si no fuera por que ...

― ¡Esperen un minuto!― exigió de manera desaforada Avril, llamando la atención de todos, hasta de los que estaban afuera del negocio.― ¡Hoy es mi día libre y estaba yo muy contenta hasta que viniste a molestar!― Exclamó Avril señalando a Lucius.― Y tu...― Señaló a Sirius.― ¿Pedí acaso un príncipe azul que me ayudase? ¿Un anuncio en El Profeta? ¿No? No es cierto, así que con esa actitud salva vidas a otra parte. ¡Puedo defenderme sola!

― No seas estu...― quiso contestar Malfoy pero antes de que pudiera terminar Avril le estampó una gran bandeja de dulces en plena cara y luego lo tiró al piso, para poder, bueno, aplastarle los... esos... como si fuera a apagar un cigarrillo.

― ¡Te callas que estoy hablando! ― silencio. ― ¿Que estaba diciendo?― Se perdió de nuevo.― ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Yo solita puedo!

― Creo que ya nos demostraste que puedes pequeña.― dijo Connor, agarrándola por los hombros.― Mejor vámonos.― Sugirió abriendo la puerta del local, y saliendo.

― ¡Pero yo _quero_ chocolates!― Se quejó volviendo a su antigua actitud de niña pequeña.― ¡No es justo!― gritó antes de ponerse a sollozar.

**Mientras tanto adentro de la dulcería.**

― No sé ni para que la ayudo, nunca me da las gracias.― Exclamó muy enojado Sirius al tiempo que se tomaba la cabeza con las dos manos, en forma de desesperación.

― Un consejo amigo.― Le dijo Peter, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sirius.― Olvídate de ella, chicas no te faltan.

― Eso Sirius.― debía admitirlo, Colagusano tenía razón.― Tienes a gran parte de Hogwarts detrás de ti.

― Tienen razón, a partir de hoy comienza la misión, ¡sacarme a Summers "la bestia" de la cabeza!― Exclamó Sirius con convicción.

**Mientras tanto.**

― Y como te decía…― Estaba contando Jack, pero en eso una chica le dio un folleto.

― ¿Que es?― Preguntó Emily, muy interesada.

― Es sobre un nuevo lugar... "Las tres escobas"― respondió pasándole el papel.

― Se ve bonito.―

― ¿Quieres ir?

― Si. ―

**Unos cuantos tachos de basura más atrás.**

― ¿Que le estará diciendo?― Preguntó intrigada Cristhy, que aunque al principio se negaba a la idea de espiar, ahora estaba más enganchada que Avril al chocolate.

― Tal vez le este proponiendo matrimonio.― Sugirió Danielle.

― ¿Y crees que nos invite a la fiesta?―

― Anda a saber, por ahí se hace la loca y niega sus raíces de maniaca neurótica.―

― Pero si nos invita, ¿que nos pondremos?―

― Si es en invierno algo bien abrigado, como pantalones de esquiar y un poncho.― Sugirió Danielle.

― ¿Y si hace calor?― Preguntó Cristhy.

― Usamos mallas.― respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

― Ah...―

Por favor dejemos esta conversación tan profunda y vayamos al siguiente grupito.

―…―

― Por favor, ya deja de llorar.― rogó Connor que ya estaba medio preocupado por el llanto de su amiga que según el reloj, iba para los veinte minutos contados.

― Esta bien.― Le respondió Avril.

― Quieres…― No pudo terminar, ya que le entregaron un folleto.― Mira un nuevo lugar, ¿quieres ir? si sirven…te invito a una leche con chocolate.― Sugirió.

― ¡Si quiero!― grito eufórica colgándose del cuello de Connor.

**Al rato**

― ¡Qué lindo!― Exclamó Emily al entrar a las tres escobas que se podía decir que en ese momento estaba bastante lleno, aunque fuera temprano.

― Sentémonos ahí. ― Señaló Jack, hacia una mesa al lado de la ventana.

Ambos caminaron hasta ella y se acomodaron. El mesero llegó al instante.

― ¡Buenos días! Bienvenidos a...― No pudo terminar.― ¿Emily ?― Preguntó sorprendido un muy apuesto muchacho, el cual tenía su pelo largo atado en una colita baja, y llevaba un uniforme de mesero

― ¿Antares?―

― Hola.― Se apresuró a decir Jack para no sentirse fuera de la conversación.

― Waltson ¿No es cierto?―

― Si. ― Ambos sonrieron.

― Bueno, sean bienvenidos a Las tres escobas, ¿qué puedo ofrecerles?―

**Al mismo tiempo**

― Sentémonos por acá, para que no nos vean.― Dijo Cristhy, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una mesa cercana a la de los chicos, pero con una planta de por medio.

En ese momento…

― ¡Chocolate!― Exclamó Avril al entrar al local.

― No tienes remedio.― Susurró Connor.― Sentémonos por ahí.― Señaló una mesa al lado de otra ventana.

― ¡Sí!― contestó realmente emocionada.

― Buenos... ¿Avril?― Preguntó otro joven que fue a atender la mesa.

― ¡Milo!― Exclamó al mismo tiempo que se paraba de la silla y lo abrazaba.

― Ho…l...a.― Trato de decir el muchacho ya que estaba muy impresionado por la actitud cariñosa de la chica.

― Hola Milo.―saludó Connor desde su asiento.

― Por eso no nos dijeron a donde trabajarían.― Comentó Avril, mientras soltaba el abrazo y se volvía a sentar.

― ¿Eh? Ah, sí.― respondió Milo después de recuperarse de la sorpresa.― ¿Y que desean tomar?

**En la mesa de Antares**

― ¿Y cuáles son las cosas que más te gustan hacer en tu tiempo libre?― Preguntó interesado Jack.

― Dormir, comer, dormir, estar con las chicas, y reírme de ellas. –contestó Emily divertida.― Además me gusta escalar árboles.

― ¿En serio?― Preguntó extrañado, Jack, no solo por los gustos de Emily, sino porque ella era la primera chica que se mostraba tal como era sin querer impresionarlo.

― Sip―

**En la mesa de Milo**

― Y además quiero una porción del de frutilla.― Seguía pidiendo Avril, ya que cuando le dijeron que también servían tortas y le mostraron diez tipo de estas, eligió una porción de cada una.

― ¿Solo eso?― Preguntó Milo, irónico.

―Si eso, por ahora.―

― ¿Y para ti?― preguntó Milo a Connor.

― Pues... tráeme un cortado.―

**Cerca de ahí.**

― Estos nuevos sortilegios van a hacer furor.― Estaba diciendo James, hasta que una voz lo interrumpido.

―Hola chicos.― Saludaron Evelyn y Marian.

― Hola.― Saludaron los jóvenes.

― ¿Se quedaron dormidas?― Preguntó Remus.

― Si. ― respondió Marian.― ¿Pudiste conseguir lo que querías?

― Si, mira.― dijo enseñándole la bolsa con algunas de las bromas.

― ¿Y van a hacer algo en especial?― Preguntó Sirius, de repente.

― No conocemos, así que pensábamos recorrer.― Comentó Evelyn, de manera ¿tímida?

― Si quieren podemos ser sus guías turísticos.― se ofreció de manera seductora, Padfoot.

― Claro.― Exclamó Evelyn con un sobre actuado entusiasmo.

**Mientras tanto.**

Danielle y Cristhy estaban escondidas tras los menús.

― Eh ¿que desean?― Preguntó Antares, que todavía no se había dado cuenta de quien estaba ahí.

―Ya que estamos.― Comentó Cristhy, bajando su menú y leyéndolo.― Yo quiero...

―Hermosura.―dijo Antares, al reconocerla.― No resististe más y viniste a buscarme.

― ¿Qué?― La verdad era que Cristhy estaba tan entretenida leyendo la clase de tortas que tenían, que no prestó atención a lo que decía su Romeo.

― No trates de ocultarlo.― dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que hubiese derretido a medio polo de ser necesario.

**Después de una rato.**

― Espero que no se olvide que a las cuatro tenemos que ir a comprar los disfraces.― Comentó Danielle comiendo un pedazo de pastel de crema.― ¿De qué piensas disfrazarte?

― No lo sé, estaba pensando de huevo frito.― contestó su castaña amiga.― ¿Y tú?

― Ni idea, ya se me va a ocurrir algo.―

―Por que no te disfrazas de milanesa y convenzo a Emily y a Avril de que sean papas fritas, así hacemos una rica comida.―

―Ahm...― contestó Danielle.― Acuérdate que tenemos que llevar mascara, así que debemos que buscar algo que pegue con ella.― Sugirió la muchacha.― Aunque si no estuviéramos atadas a esta regla de seguro me disfrazaría de milanesa ¡son tan ricas! ―

**En la mesa de Avril**

― ¿Y de que piensas disfrazarte _Conito_?― Comentó alegre la pequeña.

― Todavía no lo sé.― dijo de manera pensativa.

― ¿Te pasa algo?― Preguntó extrañada ante el cambio de actitud de Connor.

― ¿Eh? No es nada, solo que en estas navidades mis padres quieren presentarme a una chica para que me comprometa con ella.―

― ¿Cómo es eso?―

― Veras, el otro día me llego una carta de mi madre, dice que para navidad van a hacer una fiesta e invitaran a la elite de la elite, quieren que este ahí para elegir novia y sentar cabeza de una vez por todas.― Tomó un poco de aire.― Y a decir verdad yo no estoy para esas cosas ahora, no quiero casarme tan joven.―

― Tienes razón.― Le contestó Avril. ― Pero no te preocupes todo se va a solucionar, ya verás que no te obligaran a nada, después de todo, ellos lo único que quieren es tu felicidad.―finalizó al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

―Tienes razón... pero ya deja de llamarme _Conito_.― Le dijo el muchacho, al mismo tiempo que le empezaba a hacer cosquillas.

―No― risa. ―, ya déjame.― más risas.

― ¿Avril?― Preguntó Cristhy, al oír las risas.

― Cris, Dan, ¿qué están haciendo?― Preguntó Avril, al verlas acercarse a la mesa.

―Espiando a Emily.― Comentó Cristhy, como si nada.― ¿Y ustedes?

― Comiendo. – contestó la pequeña.

― Siéntense acá― Les ofreció Connor, y así lo hicieron.

― ¿Qué hora es?― Preguntó Danielle.

―3:45― Le respondo Connor.

― ¿Y si vamos a la plaza a esperar a Emi?― Preguntó Avril medio dormida.― Ya estoy cansada, me siento mal...

― Otra vez con lo mismo, eso te pasa por no tomar el calmante.― Le reprochó Cristhy.

**En la plaza.**

― Me siento mal, me… ¡auch!― gritó Avril, ya que alguien le había tirado una bola enorme de nieve.― ¡OYE!

― Te lo mereces, ¡deja de quejarte!―reclamó Cristhy.

― ¡No quiero!― contestó enojada tomando un poco de nieve en sus manos, para luego…

PLAF

― ¡Ya vas a ver!― Gritó Cristhy tomando otro montón de nieve.

Y ahí comenzó la gran batalla de nieve...próximamente en cines...

¡Ay no! acá no iba. ¡Perdón!

¿En que estaba? ...a si, la batalla.

― ¡Toma!―

― ¡Que te recontra!―

― Buenas, como est... ¡PLAF!― Esa era Emily que acababa de llegar.― ¿Quién fue?

― ¡Ella!― Se señalaron Cristhy y Avril. ― ¡No! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡No, tu! ¡Mejor cállate!

PLAF

― ¡Oye!

―Se lo tenían merecido, nadie le pega a mi hermosa persona.― Exclamó Emily.

― ¡Ven aquí!― Le gritaron las dos chicas.

―Ya déjense de…―PLAF. ― ¡Eso dolió!― gritó Danielle.― ¡Tomen esto!― dijo tirando una bola de nieve.

― ¡Ah!

― ¡Cuidado!―

― ¡Toma esto!―

A todo esto varias personas que estaban pasando por ahí se les unieron a la batalla de nieve.

― Hay una gran pelea de nieve en la plaza.― Comentó una chica a sus amigas, las cuales, se dirigieron para allí y no eran las únicas, la mayoría de los chicos que escuchaban esto también se iban para el parque.

― Quieren ir.― Preguntó Peter emocionado.― Seguro que será genial.

― Bueno.― Aceptaron los demás merodeadores, junto con Evelyn y Marian, las cuales, estaban muy cómodamente agarradas del brazo de Sirius y Remus respectivamente.

Al acercarse.

― ¡Cuidado!― gritaron varios alumnos, al ver a Avril y Danielle con una megahipersuperbola de nieve, la cual tiraron sobre Emily y Cristhy que en ese momento se encontraban distraídas, haciendo que estas dos terminaran en el piso.

Todos los que estaban en el parque se reían de la situación de las dos locas.

― ¡Así que con esa estamos!― Exclamó Emily empezando a correr a Avril la cual salió dispara para cualquier lugar lejos de las garras asesinas de su amiga.

― Dan.― Preguntó Cristhy con una voz inocente.

― Qu…― FLAF.

* * *

¿No me peguen?

¡Lamento la demora!

Perdí la memoria en donde tenía gran parte del fic editada y bueno, he tenido que hacerlo de nuevo. MMmmm  
MMMMMMMM  
T_T  
Lo siento realmente.

¡Miles de gracias por su apoyo!

Miles de chocolates para: Annerya, Jose Silva.


End file.
